


among us

by mellynx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fantastic, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, super power
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx
Summary: ''İnsanların duygularıyla oynayıp sonrasında bu benim için bir görevdi diyemezsin.''''Üzgünüm, Dongyoung. Seni hiçbir zaman gerçekten sevmedim.''
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Taeyong/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun ellerini kalçama kaydırıp beni kendi üzerine doğru çektiğinde huysuzlanmak istemiştim ama gerçekten beni o kadar iyi tanıyordu ki o aptal gülüşüyle beni tavlayarak yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırmış ve sıcak bir öpücüğün içine almıştı. Anında ona izin veren bedenim aslında oldukça rahatsız olan kucağında yine de kıpırdamadan durmuş, yalnızca dudaklarımı aralayarak onun bir an önce dilinin beni keşfetmesine izin vermiştim. Hala gülüyordu, beni öperken gülmeye devam ediyordu ve bu onun yapmasını en sevdiğim şeylerden biriydi. Sıcak dudakları hiç durmayacaktı, ben onu göğsünden tutup bunu durdurmasını istemeseydim eğer. Durduğunda bundan hoşlanmamışçasına dudaklarını büzerken eğilip minik bir öpücük daha bırakmıştım. ''Yuta birazdan gelir ve saat geç oluyor. Evine karanlıkta geçmeni istemiyorum.''

''Sevgilimin beni başından atmasına inanamıyorum.'' Dramatize eden haline bakarak göz devirdim ancak dudaklarımın arasından kaçan kıkırtıya engel olamadım. Kalçalarımdan tutmayı sürdürdüğünden beni bırakmasını bekliyordum, gerçi oldukça yanlış bir düşünceydi bu. Jaehyun böyle bir durumdayken, ki kendisi buna _fırsat_ derken, beni asla bırakmazdı; bu sebeple ellerini tutup kalçamdan uzaklaştırdım ve tekrar ayağa dikildim. ''Benimle eve çıkmanı söylemiştim. Yurtta kalmak zorunda değilsin.''

Çıkmaya başladığımızdan beri bunları duyduğumdan artık işlevsiz bir cümle gibi geliyordu. Bana yardım etmek, beni rahat hissettirmek istiyordu, eh biraz da sevgilisini hemen görebileceği ya da öpebileceği huzurlu bir ortam için deliriyordu, biliyordum ama burada daha iyiydim. Kısmen. Ona yük olmak istememenin dışında biraz realist olursam üç aydır sevgili olduğum bir çocukla eve çıkmak benim için tuhaf geliyordu kulağa, ayriyeten onun zaten bir ev arkadaşı vardı. Bunu ona söylemeyecektim lakin bir şekilde bunu anladığını da duyumsuyordum.

Jaehyun ile, Yuta'nın, yani oda arkadaşımın bölümdeki arkadaşının apartman dairesindeki küçük bir partide tanışmıştık. Partiyi yapan Donghyuck adında kısa, esmer ve sizi küçük düşürmek için her an adımınızı izliyormuş hissi veren bir çocuktu. Ve elbette Jaehyun'un ev arkadaşıydı. Yani aslında partiyi verenlerden biri de oydu ama o güne kadar onu hiç görmemiş yahut duymamıştım. Gerçi Donghyuck denen çocuğu da o güne kadar görmemiştim. Her nasılsa Jaehyun ve ben o gün tanışıp konuşmuş, beraber içmiştik. O günden sonra okulumda hiç görmediğim çocuğu her yerde görmeye ve konuşmaya başlamıştım.

Önceden böyle şeylerle ilgilenen biri değildim. Yuta çoğu zaman beni depresif falan bulurdu ve iki yıldır oda arkadaşıydık. Ancak Jaehyun'un bana iyi geldiğini söylemişti. _Haklıydı_ , iyi geliyordu. Onun yanındayken korkularımı, endişelerimi ve kendi dünyamı unutuyordum neredeyse. Kabul de ediyordum, Jaehyun gibi birinden etkilenmemek de imkansızdı. Yolda karşıdan geldiğini gördüğümde bile şapşal bir gülümseme yüzümde var olurdu öylece. Kendiliğinden. İstemsiz. Onun da gülümsemesini görmenin onu çekici bulmak dışında bana huzur verdiği kesindi.

Her şeyden önce o sıralarda asıl korkum onun gibi birinin benden etkilenmemesiydi. Bir gün yurduma bırakmayı teklif edip arabasında bana açılarak beni öptüğünde bunun kendi hayal ürünüm olduğunu dahi düşünmüştüm. Peşinde o kadar yakışıklı ve güzel insanlar varken neden beni arabasında, benden uzun zamandır etkilendiğini söyleyerek öpmüştü ki? Onunlayken bir beynim yoktu. Düşünemiyordum. Sorgulayamıyordum. Soramıyordum. Hala öyleydi. Belki de, diyordum, onu etkileyici bulmamın en büyük sebeplerinden biri de buydu. Kendisini insanüstü bir varlıkmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Sanki beni kontrol ediyordu da ne yapıp ne yapmayacağım tamamen onun ellerindeydi.

Ben düşüncelere dalmışken, çoktan ayağa kalkmış ve arkama geçip kollarını belime sarıp göğsünü sırtıma yapıştıran Jaehyun'un varlığını hissetmemle kendime gelmiştim. Enseme öpücükler verirken yine aynı şey oluyordu, düşündüğüm ne varsa unutuyordum. Bazen onun bana iyi gelip gelmediğini kestiremiyordum. ''Ne düşünüyordun?''

Ona dönüp bu duruşumuzu bölmek istemeyerek belime bağlamış ellerinin üzerine kendi ellerimi koymuştum yalnızca. ''Hiçbir şey.''

Jaehyun bunlara inanmazdı, şimdiki gibi. ''Bazen ne düşündüğünü merak ediyorum. Seni anlayamamak çok sinir bozucu.'' Sıcacık duruşumuza rağmen bu sözleri beni anlamsızca germişti. Yine de onun omzuma koyduğu başına izin verip o gerici hissin gitmesini beklemiştim. ''Gelecek hafta Donghyuck tekrar evde parti verecekmiş,'' Bu çocuk neden böyleydi? Sırıttım. ''Gelecek misin?''

''Hayır cevabını kabul eder miydin?''

''Partide beni yem gibi yalnız bırakmayacağına eminim.'' İkimiz üç aydır çıkıyor ve bunu gizlemiyor olsak da Jaehyun'a teklif etmeye devam eden insanlar hep vardı. Bazılarından 'o suratsız ve soğuk insandan daha iyisini hak ediyor' laflarını da işitmiştim. Haksızlar demiyordum, devamlı ben bile sorguluyordum benim gibi depresif, kendi kabuğunda yaşayan ve ortama göre asosyal sayılan bir çocukla neden çıktığını. Tabi insanlara hak vermem onu kıskanmadığım anlamına gelmiyordu. Onun yanında olmak istiyordum.

''Yuta'yla orada olacağım.'' Cevabımı aldıktan sonra benimle yüz yüze gelmek için kendine çevirmiş, bedenlerimizi tekrardan yapıştırmıştı birbirine.

''Seni alabilirim.''

''Yuta'yla gelebilirim. Sorun yok. Orada görüşürüz zaten.'' Başını anladım dercesine salladı ve gitmeden önce öpücük almak için başını hafifçe eğdi. Dudaklarımız birleştiğinde yumuşak, hızlı öpücük kendini gösterdi. Jaehyun'un omuzlarına kollarımı sarıp ensesindeki saçlarıyla oynarken o olabildiğince öpücüğü uzatmaya çalışıyordu. Belki oda arkadaşım hızla odamızın kapısını açıp içeriye girmeseydi ve botları yüzünden yüksek sesler çıkarmasaydı ayrılmamız bu kadar kolay olmazdı.

''Oh, yanlış zaman.'' Yuta kapı girişinde atkısını, kabanını, eldivenlerini çıkarırken mırıldandı. Ben her ne kadar Yuta'nın bu duruma alıştığını bilsem dahi kızarmadan edemedim, sevgilim ise onun bizi görmesinde hiçbir problem yokmuşçasına bakıyordu. _Elbette_. Jaehyun hiç tedirgin bir insan olmamıştı. ''Sizi bölmek istemem, gidebilirim?''

Bunu istemediğini girer girmez üzerindekileri çıkarmasından anlamıştım, zaten Jaehyun da gitmesi gerektiğini hissediyor olmalıydı. ''Çıkıyordum ben, rahatsız olma.''

''Teşekkür ederim?'' dedi Yuta alay eder gibi. Dışarıda yeniden başlayan kar yağışı yüzünden her yanı nemli ve kızarık görünüyordu. Saçları alnına yapışmıştı.

''Gidiyorum.'' Jaehyun, gitmeden önce tekrar dudaklarıma fısıldadı ve Yuta o anda eşyalarıyla ilgilenirken son kez bir öpücük daha kondurdu dudaklarıma. Onay verdim. Odamdan çıkarken arkasından onu izledim bir süre, Yuta da beni seyretti.

''Bütün gün böyle bir tipe bakıp öptüğün için kendini de şanslı görüyor musun bari?'' Yuta'nın hala alay modunda olduğunu görerek yüzümü buruşturdum. Kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. Her ne kadar benimle eğleniyor olsa da tam da söylediği şeyi yapıyordum. Gerçekten de kendimi şanslı görüyordum.

''Sap kaldığın için benimle uğraşıyorsun.'' Kaşları havaya kalktı. Üzerindeki kazağı çıkardı ve banyoya girmeden önce dolabını açarak havlusunu eline aldı.

''Onunla çıkman için sana cesaret veren bendim. Kalbimi kırıyorsun. İsteseydim birini bulurdum.''

Ders çalışmak için masama oturduktan sonra ona son kez döndüm ve dil çıkardım. ''Yalancı.'' Yuta başka bir şey demedi ancak bu dediğimin şaka olduğunu bilerek banyoya doğru yürüdü.

-

Küçükken abimin bana anlattığı bazı hikayeler vardı. Bunların çoğunu elbette hatırlamıyorum ve aklımda tutacak kadar da üzerinde durmamıştım; tek bildiğim o sırada eğleniyor olduğumdu. Sonrasında zaten bu tür şeyleri bana tekrar hatırlatacak bir abim kalmamıştı. Yine de hayal gücümü geliştiren şeylerin başında bunun geldiğini düşünüyordum. Hayal gücüm bazen beni korkutuyordu. Uzun zamandır düşünmediğim abimi ve bana küçükken anlattığı hikayeleri rüyalarımda görüyordum. Sabahları net hatırladığım şeyler yoktu, genelde de korkarak uyandığımdan ve abimi rüyalarımda görmek beni sarstığından ne olduğunu hatırlamak için uğraşmazdım; Yuta'yı da böyle zamanlarda ses çıkardığımdan dolayı kaldırıyordum ve onu uğraştırdığımdan, benimle ilgilenmesini bir nevi zorladığımdan utanıyordum. Bugün yine o günlerden biriydi. Rüya görerek, üstelik Yuta'yı da uyandırarak kalkmıştım. Bu da şimdiden nefret edeceğim bir gün olacağına işaret ediyordu.

''İyi misin?'' Çoktan sabah olmuştu ve biz kahvaltı yapmıştık ama Yuta dersine gitmeden önce gerçekten iyi olup olmadığımı tescillemek adına sürekli soruyordu. Ders masamdan kalkmadan veyahut ona bakış atmadan başımı olumlu anlamda salladım.

''Ben iyiyim, beni düşünme. Derslerini düşün, Yuta. Teşekkür ederim.'' Bu konu üzerinde fazla konuşmak istemediğim gerçeğini yakalayarak kabanını ve botlarını giydi.

''Akşam dönerim ve birlikte partiye gideriz olur mu?'' Bu kez ona baktım ve gülümsedim. Aynı şekilde bana güldü.

''Olur. Dikkatli ol.''

''Tamamdır,'' diyerek odadan çıktığında yüzümdeki gülümseme anında çöktü. Bu sabah erkenden uyanmamıza sebep olan rüyayı yalnızken hatırlamaya çalıştıysam da zihnimde beliren koca bir karanlıktı. Sonsuz bir karanlık. Gözlerimi açtım ve bir dosyamın arasına sıkıştırdığım aile fotoğrafımızı çıkardım. Bu abim ölmeden önce çekildiğimiz ilk ve son aile fotoğrafıydı. Onun yanında küçücüktüm ve ikimizin de elinde yediğimiz şekerlerden vardı. Annemle babam arkamızda bize gülerek bakıyorlardı. Fotoğrafı kimin çektiğini, o gün nerede olduğumuzu ve abimle ne kadar çok eğlendiğimizi hatırlıyor olsam bile sanki o günden öncesi veyahut sonrası hiç olmamıştı benim için. O günün ardından abimi kaybetmiştik ve bir daha da asla eskisi gibi olamamıştık.

Fotoğrafa bakmaya devam ederken telefonumun titreşimi beni böldü, Jaehyun arıyordu. Fotoğrafı eski yerine bırakıp çağrıyı yanıtladığımda daha iyiydim. ''Günaydın.''

Şu zamanlar, neden Jaehyun'un yanında huzur bulduğumu en çok anladığım anlardı. Beni taciz eden, kaçmak istediğim düşüncelerden her zaman kurtarırdı. Sanki hep aklımı okurdu, o her ne kadar aklımı okuyamadığını söyleyip keşke okuyabilsem diye yakınmasına rağmen. Ve aklımı okuduğunda Jaehyun hep oradaydı. _İhtiyacım olan her yerde._ ''Günaydın.''

''Kısa bir mesaj atmak yerine sesini duymak istedim.'' Liseli bir çocuk gibi kıkırtımı bastırmak için parmaklarımla dudaklarımı kapadım. Bunu utandırıcı buluyordum, ayrı bir meseleydi. ''Ve akşamki partiyi hatırlatmak istedim.''

''Buna gerek yoktu, Yuta devamlı başımda.''

Gülüşünü duymak beni mutlu ediyordu. ''Onu unutmuşum. Her neyse bugün gün içinde yanına gelemeyeceğim için üzgünüm ayrıyeten. Akşama kadar işim var.''

''Önemi yok, Jaehyun. Ben de dönem ödevimi bitirmekle uğraşmalıyım zaten.''

''Yine de...'' Cümlesini bitirir diye bekledim ama boş vermişti. ''Pekala, gitmem gerekiyor. Seni seviyorum.''

Bu kez gülüşümü tutamadım. Kapatmadan önce hızla ekledim. ''Ben de seni seviyorum.''

-

Yuta ile geldiğimizde daire çoktan doluydu; kabanımı ve eldivenlerimi çıkardım, en son atkımı boynumdan kurtarırken içeriye göz ucuyla da olsa bakmadan geçemedim. İçerisi fazla kalabalık ya da gürültülü değildi ancak insanların başlarına taktıkları kırmızı şapkalar, elindeki içecekler, yeterli sesteki müzik ve ortada dans edenler yüzünden gayet de boğucu bir yere benziyordu. Donghyuck'un bir ay önce kullandığı yılbaşı şapkalarını hala atmadığına inanamıyordum: sırıtarak içeriye adımladım ve etrafa daha net baktım. Jaehyun'u görememiştim ancak Yuta benim bileğimden tutup Donghyuck'un yanına götürürken engel olamadım. O yalnızca arkadaşlarıyla biz gelene kadar konuşup alkolünü alıyordu, sırtını koridora girmeden önceki kapının yanındaki duvara yaslamıştı ve evin kontrolünü sağlar gibi durarak arada gözleri etrafı turluyordu. Bizi görmesi de böyle gerçekleşti. Her zaman aynıydı.

''Merhaba,'' yanına geldiğim an kibirli gülüşü dudaklarını kaplarken bir kez daha almıştı içeceğinden yudum. Ona karşılık verdim ve oda arkadaşım ile o konuşmaya başlarken ben Jaehyun'a bakındım. Donghyuck'a sormak istedim lakin konuşmalarını bölmek adına kendimi onların yanında uzaklaştırıp evi turlamaya başladım. Çok büyük bir daire değildi tabi, onu burada yoksa bulamazdım zaten. İlk adımlarımı onun odasına doğru attığımda evin içinde çalan eurythmics'ten sweet dreams idi.

Onun özel alanına izinsiz girmeyi istemek gibi bir niyetim olmasa da içeride birinin olup olmamasını anlamak adına kulağımı kapıya yasladım. Saçma bir hareketti ve eminim etraftaki insanları kâle alıp bir baksam ne kadar aptalca göründüğümü duyabilirdim ama kapının ardını dinlemeye çalıştım. Seslerin geldiğini duyuyordum fakat ne konuştuklarını anlayamıyordum. Bu sebeple kapı kolunu tutup süratle açtığımda aydınlık odada bana arkasını dönen bir çocukla konuştuğunu görmüş oldum Jaehyun'un. Benim geleceğimi bilmiyormuşçasına gözleri korkakça bana kayarken karşısındaki uzun boylu çocuk da benden tarafa dönmüştü. O anda Jaehyun'un bakışları nefretle onu izlemişti tekrardan.

''Seni rahatsız mı ettim?'' Garip bakışmamızı kesmek adına söylediğimde Jaehyun ne yapması gerektiğini hatırlayarak irkildi ve gülümsedi. Çocuk, beni süzüyor ve yüzünde mimik oynamıyordu. ''Çıkayım mı?'' Hızla bana doğru geldi ve kaşlarını çattı.

''Tatbikî de hayır bebeğim.'' Bir kolunu belime sardı, beni kendisine doğru çekerken bedenim istemsizce ona doğru yaslanmıştı çoktan. ''Bir arkadaşımla yapmamız gereken bir ödev hakkında konuşuyorduk bu yüzden çıkamadım. Üzgünüm, şimdi içeriye dönelim mi?'' Çocuğu odada bırakmanın kaba olup olmayacağını soramadan Jaehyun beni salona doğru yönlendirdi, hatta Donghyuck ile Yuta'nın yanından geçip mutfağa kadar ilerlemiştik. 

Jaehyun benim için kokteyl koyarken onu seyrediyordum. Buna ihtimal vermek istemesem de bir elimle kolumu çizerken, içimde beni yiyen iğrenç düşüncelere karşı çıkamıyordum. ''Arkadaşın kimdi? Onu hiç görmemiştim.''

Beni ona karşı bir ima yapıyormuşçasına konuştuğumu zannetmesini istemiyordum lakin Jaehyun'un az önceki tavırları için görülüyordu ki evet, ne düşündüğümü anlaması adına konuşmasını arzuluyordum. ''Bölümümden bir çocuk. Yakın zamanda bir ödev için birlikte çalışmaya başladık ve onu halletmemiz gerekiyor. Nedense şimdi buldu beni.'' Kokteyli uzatırken elinden aldım ve o da kalçamı yasladığım tezgahta kollarını iki yanımdan geçirerek beni oraya sıkıştırmıştı. ''Uykusuz musun?'' Bir an bu konu hakkında konuşmayı sürdürecek sandımsa da hemen gözaltı torbalarımı süzmüş ve olağan bir soru sormuştu.

''Ah,'' genelde ona rüyalarımdan bahsetmezdim. Çoğu zaman benim kötü ruh halinde olduğumu anlasa da beni anlatmam için sıkıştırmazdı. ''Şu ödev için çok uğraşıyorum. Uykusuzum.''

Bir eliyle çenemi tuttu ve yaklaştı. ''Yoruluyor olman beni üzüyor.'' Öpmesini bekliyordum, dudaklarımı hafifçe araladığımda bunu yapabileceğini düşünüyordum ancak yapmadı. Yalnızca burnumun ucunu öpmüştü, bu da oldukça yetersiz ve Jaehyun'un yapacağı türden bir şeye benzemiyordu. Aklıma yine odadaki çocuk gelirken kaşlarımı çattım. Bu ihtimali düşünmek niyetinde değildim. Kendime ve Jaehyun'a bu eziyeti yapmamalıydım. ''Ne oldu?''

Bakışlarımın farkında olduğunun bilincindeydim, yine de gülmeye çalışarak geçiştirdim. ''Bir şey yok.''

Yuta, elindeki boş bardakla mutfağa girdiğinde neredeyse geldiğine sevinecektim. Jaehyun dikkatle onu süzdü. Hemen yanımızda kokteyl alırken her hareketini kaçırmadan seyrediyordu. Oda arkadaşım bunu fark ediyorsa da umurunda değildi. Kokteyli içmeden önce bize döndü ve ''aşk kuşları,'' diye bir şeyler mırıldandı. ''Sizden nefret ediyorum.''

O mutfaktan çıkarken, Jaehyun onun bu dediklerine kahkaha atmakla meşguldü. ''Onun adına üzgünüm, çok yalnız olduğu için bunu yaptığını tahmin ediyorum.''

''Eğlenceli biri.'' Bunu iyi karakteri yüzünden dediğini düşünüyordum. Yuta bazen tamamen kıl biri olabilirdi. ''Bugün bir şey olmadığına emin misin? Moralin bozulmuş gibi duruyorsun.''

''Bir şey yok...'' dediğim anda kaşları havaya kalkmıştı.

''Seni zorlamak istemiyorum ama canını sıkan şeyi duymak isterim.'' O zaman ilk başta odadaki çocuktan başlamak zorundaydım. Ama her şeyden önce bugün zaten kötü başlamıştı. Rüya görerek uyanmıştım, Yuta'yı da uyandırmıştım. Abimin fotoğrafına bakıp ödevime odaklanamamıştım. Benden uzakta olan ve öyle olmak da isteyen ailemi düşünmüştüm ve şimdi de zihnim sevgilimden şüphe edip etmemek ile meşguldü. ''Hadi ama.''

''Ben,'' elimdeki kırmızı kokteyle baktım. Bir tür edinebileceğim cesaret falan aradığımı sanıyordum. ''Galiba ailemi özledim. Yaz tatilinde eve gidip gitmeyeceğimi düşünüyordum. Önemli bir şey değil.''

Ailem konusunda herhangi birine hiçbir şey anlattığımı hatırlamıyordum. Bazı meraklılara küçük açıklamalar yapsam dahi Yuta bile bilmiyordu abimi, onu kaybettiğimi, ailemin beni görmek istemeyerek devamlı uzakta tuttuklarını. ''Gidecek misin?''

Omuz silktim. ''Bilmiyorum. İlk önce onlara haber vermem gerekiyor.''

''İstersen seni hafta sonu bir günlüğüne evine götürebilirim.'' Bu jestine karşılık gülümsedim ama hiç içimden gelmiyordu gülmek, esasen.

''Teşekkürler lakin ailem başka bir kıtada.'' Kokteylinden en sonunda büyük bir yudum aldım.

''Onları özlüyor musun?'' Açık konuşmak gerekirse onların yüzlerini bile unutmaya başlamıştım. Bazen mesajlaşıyor, telefonda konuşuyorduk fakat hiç görüntülü arama, buluşmalar, eve dönme gibi durumlar olmazdı. Elimde birkaç fotoğraf olmasa cidden unutmuş olabilirdim. Abim öldüğünden beri olay buydu. Beni hiç yanlarında istememişlerdi, abime yaptıkları gibi beni de yatılı okula gönderip uzakta tutarlardı, üstelik abim gibi bir durumum olmamasına rağmen. Her zaman aramızda mesafeler vardı, her daim. Özlemek? Ben anne ve babamı hiç tanıyamadığımı hissediyordum. Tanıyamadığım kişileri özleyebilir miydim ki? Bunu hiç aklıma getirmemiştim.

Saçmalıyordum. Jaehyun'a bunu demem bile yanlıştı. Aptalcaydı.

Kokteylim bitti. Yenisini doldurmak isterken kıstırıldığım tezgahta döndüm, yine de Jaehyun arkamdaydı ve varlığını hissettiriyordu. ''Boş ver, anlamsız bir şeydi.''

''Bana hiç öyle gelmedi?''

''Konuşmak istemiyorum.'' Kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldandı ama sesten dolayı seçemedim. Ben de sorgulamadım. Tekrar doldurduğum kokteyli içerken Jaehyun uzun saç tutamlarımla oynuyor ve koridordan görebildiğimiz kadarıyla ortada dans eden Yuta'yı seyredip kahkaha atıyordu. Çok fazla kokteyl içtiğime karar vererek Jaehyun'un yumuşak ellerinin altında mayışırken o yüzünü yüzüme yeniden yaklaştırmıştı.

''Benden hiçbir şey saklamanı istemiyorum. Seni bu kadar üzen şeyi bilmek istiyorum sadece, umarım bir gün bunu anlatabilecek güveni verebilirim sana.'' Abimi birine anlatmak çok zordu, bu kişi Jaehyun olsa bile.


	2. Chapter 2

Güz döneminin bitmesine az kaldığı bir gün kendimi yatağımda, Yuta henüz uyurken oldukça dinç bir biçimde buldum; gözlerim tavanla kesişiyordu, o anda da benim sessizce, küçük bir silkeniş gibi uyanmamı sağlayan rüyayı hatırlamaya çalışıyordum. Abimi görmüştüm, biz evimizdeki odadaydık ve bana yine bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Bir yerlerde okumuştum: aslında rüyalarda sesleri duymazdık, öyleymiş gibi hissederdik ancak emindim. Ben abimin sesini rüyamda duymuştum. Hala hatırladığıma inanamıyordum sadece. Kaç yıl geçmişti aradan ve ben onu hatırlayabiliyordum. Rüya çok yakın yataklarımızda başlıyordu, abim beni görebilmek için yatakta dönmüştü ve yorganını sadece yüzünü kapatmayacak şekilde kendi üstüne almıştı. Bana bakıp gülüyordu, ben kendimi hiç göremiyordum ama. Sonrasında diyordu: ''Dongyoung, tıpkı sana benzeyen, seninle aynı yaşta bir çocuk var. Bir gün seninle tanıştıracağım.''

Anlattığı hikayelerden bir çocuktu. Uzun saçları olan, yetim kalmış fakat oldukça güçlü biriydi. Tüm hatırladığım buydu. Geri kalanları da hatırlamak adına gözlerimi kapadım ve yorganımı yüzüme çektim. Lakin şimdi hiçbir şey yoktu. Bu, bugüne kadar hatırlamayı seçtiğim en net rüyaydı, yine de fazlasına sahip değildim.

Üzerimdeki yorganı iteledim ve banyoya ilerledim. Hızlı duşumu alırken aklımdaki rüyanın da üzerimden akıp gittiğini düşünmeden edemedim. Neden bugün tutunmayı arzulamıştım, onu da bilmiyordum. Birkaç gündür özellikle abim ve rüyalarımın zihnimde dönüp durmasını kesemiyordum, onların da bir sınırı yoktu gerçi. Boşluk bulabildiğim her an zihnimin duvarlarından çatlayarak çıkıyorlardı sanki. Banyodan çıkıp havlumla içeriye girdiğimde Yuta hala uyuyordu. Dudakları yarı aralıktı, uzun tutamları yastığına dökülmüştü ve göğsü ritmik bir şekilde inip kalkıyordu. Dolabımı açıp kıyafetlerimi çıkarırken yine masamın üstünde kalmış aile fotoğrafını elime alıp abime baktım, ardından eski yerine koydum fotoğrafı. 

Ardından telefonumu elime alırken dudaklarımı dişliyor, arada serbest bırakıp duruyordum. Ailemle görüşmeyeli aylar olmuştu, her ay gelen yatırılmış para mesajı dışında. Babamın numarasının üzerinde bekledim. Arayamayacaktım. _Olmayacaktı_. Bunun için cesaretim yoktu hiç. Yuta yatağında dönerken sesler çıkardığında uzun zamandır odanın ortasında, öylece havlum ve telefonumla beklediğimi fark ettim. Boğazımı temizlemek adına hafifçe öksürdüm ve telefonumu da aynı şekilde üzerimi giyinmek için bıraktım.

Bugünlerde bu endişelerimin artışını stresime bağlayacaktım. 

-

Jaehyun, ben kafamı konu özetlerine gömmüşken kalemlerimden biriyle koluma kalp çiziyor, benimde bunlara bakmamı arzuluyordu; arada kıkırdayarak beni dürtüklese de ya ödevime yoğunlaşmış oluyordum ya da tam tersi yine birtakım şeyler düşünüyordum. Bir kez daha aynısını yaptığında gözlerim yalnızca kelimelerin üzerindeydi lakin aklım için aynısını söyleyemeyecektim. Ona baktığımda dudakları oyuncu bir biçimde aşağıya düşmüştü, ''Yine bir şeyler düşünüyorsun?''

Benden teyit etmemi bekler gibi baktığında gülümsedim. ''Ödevimin tahmini olarak ne zamana bitmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Biliyorsun, güz dönemi bitecek yakında ve bunu hemen vermem lazım.'' Gözleri umursamazca elimdeki notlara kaydı, aynı yavaşlıkla da yeniden yüzüme.

''Son zamanlarda bana yalan söylüyorsun.'' Birden bu söyledikleriyle yanaklarımın utançtan kızarmasına engel olamadım. Zaten onun söylediklerime inanmadığını anlıyordum ancak Jaehyun bunu o kadar büyütmez, yüzüme karşı söylemezdi. Ahlaksızca bir şey yapmışçasına ellerimi masanın altında birleştirdim, o ise sandalyesini kaldırıp yanıma doğru kaymıştı. ''Bunu seni utandırmak için söylemedim, özür dilerim. Canını günlerdir sıkan bir şey var. Senin iyi hissetmeni, mutlu olmanı istediğimi söylerken ciddiydim. Bana ne olduğunu söyleyemez misin?''

Gözlerimin içine bakmak için eğiliyorsa da buna izin vermiyordum, yine de o masanın altındaki ellerimi tutup kendine çekmiş ve onları öpmüştü. Yüzümün utanç kadar onun bu inceliğine karşı kızarması hakkında yorum dahi yapmak niyetinde değildim. ''Jaehyun,'' dudaklarımı yaladım. ''Bu o kadar kolay anlatabileceğim bir şey değil.''

''Abin ile mi ilgili?'' Duyduğum soruyla başımı kaldırıp şaşkınca onu süzdüm. Abimi nereden bildiğini soramadan bakışlarımdan anlamıştı beni. ''Bir, iki gün önce dosyanın içinde bir fotoğraf buldum. Sana soracaktım lakin ailen hakkında konuşmak istemediğini biliyordum, bu yüzden kendime sakladım. Sorun bu mu?'' 

''Hayır,'' demeye hazırlanıyordum ama kelime iki dudağımın arasından yasaklıymışçasına çıkmamıştı; inkar etsem bunu da anlayacaktı dedim kendi kendime. Jaehyun'un bakışları yumuşaktı, sakindi fakat bir türlü anlatabilecek kadar iyi hissetmiyordum kendimi.

O anda Jaehyun'un telefonu çaldı, benden ayrılmak istemiyormuş gibi mahcupça baktı ama kendini geri çekti. Arayan kişiyi kontrol ederken ben hala onun aile fotoğrafımızı görmesinde kalakalmıştım.

''Benim gitmem gerekiyor bebeğim.'' Aramayı sessize almıştı. Kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım, ancak o zaman onu arayan kişiyi merak etmiştim. Jaehyun ise telefonunu çoktan cebine koymuştu bile. Ona sormak istedim, onun yanımdan kalkmasına sebep olan neydi bilmek. ''Sonra görüşürüz?''

''Nereye?'' O kafeden çıkıp gitmeden önce sorabildiğim en son soru bu oldu.

''Bir arkadaşla ödev için buluşmalıydım, beni arayınca hatırladım. Akşam yanına gelirim, olur mu?'' Benden onay almadı, eğildi ve alnımdan öptü ve öylece, süratle kafeden çıkıp gitti.

-

Birinin ölen abimi öğrenmesini hiçbir zaman istememiştim. Nedeni kesin bir şey olamazdı, daha doğrusu ben bunu kendi içimde bir sebebe bağlamamıştım ancak şu anda düşünüyordum da, galiba en büyük sebebi birine anlatırken o acıyı tekrar yaşamak istemeyişim olabilirdi. Abim benden beş yaş büyüktü ve zihinsel engelli biri olarak doğmuştu. Bu sebeple annemle babam onu sürekli yatılı bir okula gönderirdi eğitebilmesi için. Bu ona dair hatırladığım en net şeylerden biriydi. Onu, o ölmeden önceleri çok nadir görürdüm ama onu sevmem gerektiğini, en azından onu sevdiğimi hissediyordum. Akşamları annem ile babam bizi uyutmak için odada bıraktıklarında abim sürekli bana hikayeler anlatırdı. Onları severdim; kahraman çocukları, kötü insanların ellerinden nasıl kurtulduklarını, bazen hapsedildiklerinde kaçabilmelerini, onların kendisini eğlendirmesini dinlemek hoşuma giderdi.

Ben altı yaşımdayken abim son kez yaz döneminde eve gelmişti, lunaparka gitmiş ve eğlenmiştik. Elimdeki aile fotoğrafı da oradandı. Ondan iki gün sonra da abim trafik kazasında ölmüştü. Açıkçası onu ne kadar özlemiş olduğumu anlamamıştım, ona baktığımda yani fotoğrafını gördüğümde artık bir şey hissetmediğimi söyleyerek kendimi avuturdum lakin buna kendini kandırmaktan başka ne denirdi ki? Tam olarak öyle yapmıştım.

''Dongyoung yemeğe inecek misin?'' Yuta ben yatağımda yüz üstü uzanıp düşünürken konuştuğunda ona doğru döndüm ve cenin pozisyonuna girdim.

''Yuta, biliyor musun? Küçükken bir abim vardı.'' Böyle bir konuşma beklemediğinden afalladı, durup bana bakıyor ama konuşmuyordu. ''Adı Gongmyung'du.''

''Şey...'' Ne yapacağını bilemeyerek elini gergince ensesine attı ve uzun saçlarıyla oynadı. ''Sen iyi misin?''

''İyiyim,'' dedim boş gözlerle. İnandırıcı gelmediğine emindim, Yuta'nın ısrar etmemesine de müteşekkirdim. Güldüm. ''Ayrıca evet yemeğe ineceğim. Bekle.'' Ben kazağımı değiştirirken benim için kabanımı aldı ve giymeme yardım etti. Koluna girmem için hareket yaptığını beklemedim bile. Yemekhaneye doğru giderken bana döndü.

''Abin artık yok mu?'' Söylediklerimden bunu çıkaramaması anlamsız olurdu fakat beni asıl tepkisiz bırakan, birinin dudaklarından çıkan bu soruydu. Hiç kimse bana bu soruyu daha öncesinde sormamıştı.

''Yok. Trafik kazasında kaybettim.'' Yuta sessizleşti. Ne düşündüğünü merak ediyor olsam da oda arkadaşım ne düşündüğünü göstermedi, hiçbir şey eklemedi, söylemedi ve biz yemek yerken de konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. Beni teselli edemediğinin farkında olmalıydı ancak ondan öyle bir şey beklemiyordum zaten. Yalnızca içimde tuttuğum şeyi nihayet birine anlatabildiğim için iyi hissediyordum. 

-

Donghyuck'un evine dair sevdiğim tek şey galiba Jaehyun'un burada yaşamasıydı, onun dışında Donghyuck ve onun partileri çekilmez unsurlardı. Küçük bir çocuk gibi eğlenmenin sınırını bilmiyor, muhakkak bir hafta sonunu ya partilere giderek ya da kendi evinde düzenleyerek yapıyordu lakin güz dönemi bittiğinde yaptığı parti gerçekten ihtiyacım olan şeymiş gibi hissettirmeden edemedi. Yanımdaki Yuta koruyucu bir abi gibi kolunu omzuma atıp beni kendisine çekmişti. Ona abimi söylediğim günden beri benimle daha iyi ilgileniyordu, en azından artık bana olan sevgisini göstermekten çekinmiyordu. Jaehyun ise _uzaktaydı._

Partiye geç gelmişti ve birkaç hafta önce odada konuştuğu o uzun boylu çocuğu yeniden etrafında görmüştüm. Karşımdaki kanepede oturan Donghyuck'un gözleri beni izliyordu, yüzündeki alaycı gülümsemesiyle birlikte. Gülüşü ona benimle bir sorunu olup olmadığını sormak gibi düşünceye kapılmaya davet ediyordu beni. Açıkçası Donghyuck pek konuşkan bir çocuk değildi, fazla yorum yapmaz, fazla ilgilenmezdi ama sanki gözleri, bakışları kafamı çevirdiğimde dahi karşımdaydı, her şeyi bilir gibi gözleriyle konuşması yeterdi. Bir yandan alkolümü tüketip kabuğumda oyalanırken sarhoşluğa adım adım gittiğimin bilincine varamayışım bu yüzdendi. 

Yerimden hareketlenerek Jaehyun'un yanına, onun odasına giderken bu kez kapısı kapalı değildi. Sanki orada olmamı bekliyormuşçasına sonuna kadar açıktı, kendi de yatağının yanındaki çekmeceden bir şeyler arıyordu. ''Ne yapıyorsun?''

Başını kaldırıp bana baktığında yumuşak ifadesiyle karşılaşmak içimdeki gerginliği götürmüyor desem yalan olacaktı, o bana bu şekilde bakarken ardımda bıraktığım hiçbir sorunu düşünmüyor, telaş etmiyordum. Odaya tam olarak girip kapıyı basit bir hareketle kapadığımda Jaehyun dizlerinin üzerinden kalkarak yanıma doğru adımlamıştı. 

''Sadece bir şey arıyordum. Sen ne yapıyorsun?'' Benim konuşmama olanak vermeden hızla ekledi ardından. ''Seninle ilgilenemedim, üzgünüm ama şu andan sonra sevgilimle vakit geçirebilirim.'' Gözlerinin içine baktığımda Jaehyun buna izin vererek kıpırdamadı. 

''Keşke ben senin düşüncelerini okuyabilseydim,'' şekilli kaşları çatılırken dudakları bir şey diyebilmek için aralandı, yine de hiçbir ses çıkartmadı. ''Seni okuyamayan benim.'' 

''Sarhoş musun?'' Elimdekini alıp çekmecesinin üstüne bıraktı ve iki kolunu belimden geçirerek bana sarıldı. Ona biraz daha yaklaşarak burnuna öpücük bıraktığımda gergin kaşları her zamanki gibi serbest haline dönmüşlerdi. ''Daha saat çok erken, ayriyeten sen sarhoş olacak kadar içmemeyi tercih ederdin.'' 

''Değilim,'' başımı onun göğsüne yaslayıp öyle kaldığımızda, bu çok azıcık bir zaman dahi olsa, mutluydum. ''Hala ayık kafadayım.''

''Güz bitti.'' Dedi Jaehyun bir süre sonra. Yapabilsem onun göğsünün içinde kaybolurdum, öyle bir arzum vardı. Hem kendimden hem de bu konuşmadan kaçabilirdim o zaman. ''Ailenin yanına gitmeyi düşünüyor musun hala?''

Bilmiyordum. Bana hiçbir şey söylememişlerdi, hep yaptıkları gibi. Şaşırmamıştım lakin son zamanlarda kendimi daha da dipte hissettiğimden onlara bir şans verip kollarında sığınabileceğimi düşünüyordum, doğruyu söylemek gerekirse; ancak olmayacaktı, farkındaydım. Dönemimin ne zaman biteceğini bilirlerdi, ilk sene başladığım her an onlara bunu açıklardım, yine de geri dönüt alamazdım. 

Derin bir iç çektim. ''Sanırım onlardan uzakta olmam daha iyi.'' 

''Emin misin?'' Değildim, hiç emin olamamıştım ama burada benim yönlendirebileceğim bir seçenek yoktu. ''Belki sana inandırıcı gelmemiş olabilirim fakat seni ailenin yanına götürebileceğim konusunda ciddiydim. Birlikte gidebiliriz, Dongyoung''

Gülerek onun göğsünden kalktım, Jaehyun düz, dediklerinde ne kadar ciddi olduğunu gösterecek şekilde karşımda sapasağlam duruyordu. Başımı yavaşça aşağı yukarı salladım. ''Gerçekten teşekkür ederim.'' Cevabın yine de hayır olduğunu tahmin ederek nefesini sertçe dışarıya verdi. ''Burada mı duracağız?'' Konuyu çevirmem gerektiğini hissederek konuştuğumda ilk bana, sonra kapıya baktı.

''Ben ilk önce banyoyu kullanmalıyım. Sen git, hemen geleceğim.'' 

Onu onaylamaktan başka çarem kalmadan kapıyı açtım ve dışarıya çıktım. Koridorda aynı yere doğru yürüyüp ilk Yuta'yı sonra onun yanında olan Donghyuck'u buldum. Oraya geçmeden önce içkimi Jaehyun'un odasında bıraktığımdan mutfağa ilerledim. Dirseklerimi masaya yaslayıp içki almak dışında her şeyi aklıma getirirken, içimde yine beni germekte olan saçma düşüncelerle doluyordum. Etrafta gördüğüm hiçbir şey beni memnun etmiyordu ve en kötüsü memnuniyetsiz yapan şeyleri de sayamıyordum. Bir şekilde huzursuz ediliyordum. Hiç rahat değildim. 

Buraya buna, yani bu partiye ihtiyacım olduğunu hissederek gelmişsem de büyük bir yük olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordum şimdi de. İçecekten vazgeçerek tekrar salona dönmüş, Yuta'yla göz göze gelmiştim ama onun yanına değil, Jaehyun'un yanına gideceğimi bilerek yalnızca gülümsemekle kalmıştık birbirimize. Koridorda girip onun odasının önünde durduğumda yarı açık kalan kapıdan dolayı iki kişinin gölgesini görmem ile duraksadım. Müzik bütün dairesini kapsıyordu lakin içimdeki huzursuzluk bir çığ gibi giderek büyüdükçe kendimi kapıya yapıştırıp yine de duymak için çabalamaktan alamadım. Ellerimi kıpırdatmamaya dikkat ederek kapıya koydum. Sıkıca, hareket etmemesi adına tutuyordum. 

''Sürekli gelip duramazsın...'' Jaehyun'un sesini işittiğimde kaşlarımı çattım, o anda daha fazlasını duyabilirdim bağırışından dolayı ama müziğin sesi de yükselmişti. Bir adım daha atarak adeta bütünleşmiştim kapıyla. Nefesimi istemsizce tutarken Jaehyun'un konuşması devam ediyordu. ''... Bu işe başlarken bana söz vermiştin, Sicheng. Bunu yapamazsın! Şüphe çekiyoruz.''

''Senin onunla devamlı öpüşüp durmanı mı izleyeyim yani?''

''Bu bir görev!'' Son bir kez daha sesini yükseltti, sonrasında ne olduğunu anlamadığım bir şeyler mırıldandı. Odadaki gölge diğerine doğru hareket etmişti. ''Zor olduğunu biliyorum,'' dediğini anladığımda vücudumun titremesini engelleyemiyordum. ''Seni seviyorum, Sicheng ama bu görevi tamamlamama izin vermezsen ikimizi de zora sokmuş olursun.''

Bir an için, kalbimi kıran bu sözler için bahaneler üretmeye başladım. Duyduğum sesi karıştırıyor olabilir miydim? Odadaki kişinin sesini müzikten dolayı yanlış duyuyor olabilir miydim? İçeride Jaehyun'un olmamasını çok istiyordum, birine o anlamda seni seviyorum diyen kişinin o olmaması için her şeyi yapabilirdim lakin yapamayacağımı biliyordum. 

''Neden sen peki? Neden bir başkası değil de sen olmak zorundaydın Yoonoh? Beni umursamıyorsun, beni hiç umursamadın. O olduğunu bildiğimiz halde siz, Donghyuck ve sen inatla bir şeyler için daha beklemekte ısrarcısınız ama herkes artık biliyor.'' Ne hakkında bu şekilde konuştuklarını anlamasam dahi içinde Donghyuck'un da olduğunu kavramıştım. Bana attığı alaycı bakışların sebebini nihayet daha iyi idrak edebiliyordum. Muhtemelen birilerinin şaka kurbanı olmuştum. İddiaya mı girmişlerdi? Adını bile saklamıştı, eğer bu adıysa tabi.

Dayanabileceğimi söylüyordum kendime fakat ağlamayı sürdürürken birilerinin şakalarına kurban gittiğimi fark etmek daha çok canımı yakıyordu. Sinirleniyordum da ama gidip ne diyeceğimi hiç bilemiyordum. Müziğin bittiği an yenisi başlamadan son kez duymuştum odadaki yabancı çocuğun, aslında adının Sicheng olduğunu artık öğrendiğim kişinin sesini. ''Bence hazırız, götürebiliriz.''

''Hayır, daha ailesinden bile bahsetmedi. Onun güvenini kazanmadan nereye götürebiliriz ki? Bizden kaçmaması gerekiyor. Kesinleştirmemiz gerekiyor, ya bütün bunlara rağmen o değilse? O zaman ne yapacağız?''

Kendimi geriye doğru çektim, zaten sonrasında da müzikten ve dönmeye başlayan başımdan dolayı bir şeyleri duyamayacağımı kavradığım an birkaç adım daha attım geriye. Ta ki salona çıkana kadar. Yuta'ya baktım sakince, gözleri arkadaşlarının üstündeyken ve onların dediği bir şeye gülüp eğlenirken süratle çıkışa doğru yürüdüm. Kabanımı, atkımı ve eldivenimi alıp aynı hızla dışarıya çıkarken delicesine ağlıyordum. Az önce kandırıldığımı, sevgilim sandığım insanın aslında düşündüğüm gibi bir insan olmadığını öğrenmiştim. Kendimi kış soğuğuna atarken ağlayarak yurduma doğru koşma niyetindeydim, başka bir şey aklıma gelmiyordu. Botlarımla yeri fazla doldurmayan karların üstüne basarken de koşacak kadar enerjim olmadığını idrak edebilmiştim. Zemine sertçe basacak gücü kendimde bulamıyordum, eğer koşarsam kesin yere yapışırdım.

Her yerim titriyordu. Nefes alamıyordum ve kendimi her zamanki gibi kimsesiz hissediyordum. 

Jaehyun kimdi diye soruyordum kendime devamlı, Jaehyun kimdi? Tahmin etmeliydim diyerek de sürdürüyordum sorgumu sonrasında. Onun gibi biri neden benim gibi biriyle ilgilenirdi ki zaten? Bir amacı olacaktı elbette. Nasıl anlamazdım, bu kadar mı kör olmuştum onun yüzünden? Muhtemelen abimi, ailemi ve ne kadar ezik bir çocuk olduğumu açıkladıktan sonra gülerek arkadaşlarına anlatacaktı. 

Durdum, o anda şapkamı almadığımı hatırlarken yüzümü hafif hafif yağmaya başlayan gökyüzüne çevirdim. Düşen her kar tanesi yüzümde eriyip beni ıslatıyordu.

Yolun ortasında durmuş, yağan karın altında ağlıyordum ve yoldan geçen tek tük her insan bana bakıyordu. Dayanamayıp ellerimi kabanımın ceplerine sokmuş, uzun yoldan gitmeye karar vererek yürüyüş yoluna çıkmıştım. Nadiren gördüğüm insanlar artık hiç yoluma çıkmazken daha rahattım, buna rahat olmak denirse tabi. Ağlamalarım burun çekmelerime dönerken, neredeyse yolu yarılamıştım. Açık olmak gerekirse yurda dahi gitmek istemiyordum lakin gidebileceğim hiçbir yer yoktu. 

Ben kadar herkesin merak konusu yaptığı ailem hiç yanımda değildi, olmayacaktı. 

''Dongyoung!'' Arkamda koşarak bana doğru gelen ince çocuğu gördüğümde gözlerim biraz daha doldu. Yuta yetişmek için eldivenlerini bile tam takamamıştı, atkısı sırtında sallanıyordu. Gelip önümde durduğunda yüzüme bakamadan dizlerine kapandı. Öksürdü ve dudaklarını ıslatmayı denedi. En sonunda başını kaldırıp bana döndü. ''Seni tam çıkarken gördüm ve başta gidenin sen olduğunu anlayamadım.'' Dedi yeniden öksürmeden önce. ''Yetişmek için koşmak durumunda kaldım.'' Dizlerine tutunmaktan vazgeçip geriye doğru hareket etti. Şimdi dik bir şekilde bana bakıyordu, elleri kurumuş yanaklarıma değdiğinde ne kadar üşümüş olduğumu onun koşmasından dolayı hafif nemli, sıcak ellerini hissedince anlayabilmiştim. ''Sen iyi misin?'' 

Başımı sağa sola çevirdiğimde Yuta kaşlarını çattı ve beni kendisine doğru çekti. Bu kez onun göğsüne sığınırken oda arkadaşım tek soru dahi sormadan kabul ederek ellerini saçlarıma çıkarmış ya da sırtımda gezdirmişti. ''Merak etme, ben buradayım. İstediğin kadar ağla, Dongyoung.''


	3. Chapter 3

Art arda atılan mesaj sesleri uyumamı engellerken, valizini hazırlamak için dolabının önünde duran Yuta da bir o kadar rahatsız oluyor gibiydi; bakışları anında bana kayarak kontrol ederken dudaklarının bir şeyler söylemek için aralandığını anlıyor, yine de ne o onu çıkarmak için cesaret edebiliyor ne de ben sonunda ona cesaret verebiliyordum. İkimiz de odadaki tek sesi, telefonun titreşip durmalarını dinliyorduk. Dönem bittiğinden dolayı Yuta ailesinin yanına Japonya'ya gitmek için hazırlık yapıyordu, normalde bütün sınavlarının sonuçları açıklanmamıştı ancak Yuta derslerden geçememe gibi bir durumla endişelenmiyordu. Gerçi bölümün üçüncüsünden beklenilen şey bu olmalıydı. Bir kere daha telefonum titreşip hem beni hem onu rahatsız ettiğinde Yuta özel eşyalarını koymak için boş yer aradığı valizinden başını kaldırdı. ''Sana ne olduğunu sorup durmak istemiyorum lakin mesajlarına ya da aramalarına dönmeyi düşünmüyor musun?''

Elbette biliyorduk, aramaların hepsi Jaehyun'dandı ya da Yoonoh'tan. Sonuçta adından bile emin olmadığım bir sevgilim vardı. Sevgilim var mıydı ona da emin değildim ki! Bakışlarım onun cevap bekleyen yüzüne kaydığında ciğerlerimi güçlü bir nefesle şişirdim. ''Ne zaman kalkıyordu trenin?''

''Merak etme hemen gitmiyorum,'' diyerek konu değişikliğime ayak uydurduğunda artık kesinlikle uyuyamayacağıma karar vererek yattığım yerden doğrulmuştum. ''Ne olur ne olmaz diye hafta sonu için aldım.'' Yatağımda durup onu izlerken bir yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını sormak içimden geçti, sonra ona sormadan yerimden usulca kalkmış ve depresyondaki vücudumu onun valizinin önüne atmıştım. Yuta hiçbir zaman valizini düzeltemezdi, bir keresinde bana yurda dönmeden önce valizini babasının hazırladığını dahi açıklamıştı. ''Dongyoung,'' kıyafetlerini düzeltip diğer eşyalarına yer açarken bana seslendi. Başımı kaldırıp ona baktığımda dümdüz bir surat ifadesiyle beni karşıladı. ''Saçma gelebilir ancak istersen benimle gelebilirsin? Her zaman Japonya'yı gezmeyi arzuladığını dile getirmiştin, hiç şansın olmamış. Şimdi gidiyorum ve eve dönmeyeceğini biliyorum. Bizimkiler de çok sevinirler, zaten tanışmak istiyorlardı.''

Yuta'nın bu kadar nazik biri olabilirdi fakat şu anda bu teklifi yapmasının sebebi beni ağlarken görmesi ve Jaehyun ile aramızda bir bozuşmanın olduğunu düşünerek benim için endişelenmesiydi. Onu yargılamıyordum, anlıyordum. Lakin Japonya'yı görmeye ve Yuta'nın ailesiyle tanışmaya sorunlarımı halletmek için değil, hallettikten sonra gitmek istiyordum. ''Teşekkür ederim,'' samimi olması için elimden geleni yaptım. ''Ancak bu dönem burada dursam daha iyi olur. Yapacak işlerim var.''

Genelde küçükken yurtlarda kaldığımda ağlayıp kendimi yalnız hissettiğim çok zaman olmuştu ama en nihayetinde buna alışmam da zor olmamıştı. Başlarda orta okulum son ve bütün lise dönemlerimi ele alırsam, tek yaptığım kocaman yurtlarda yalnız başıma durarak kütüphanedeki ilgimi çeken kitapları okumaktı. Büyüyüp çalışabileceğim yaşlara geldiğimde ihtiyacım olduğundan çok, yalnızca can sıkkınlığımı geçirmesi için işlere girerdim. Geçen yıl aynı şeyi yapmıştım. Muhtemelen yine aynısı olacaktı benim için.

''Jaehyun ne olacak?'' Aramızdaki sorunu merak eden ses tonu beni gülümsetti. Samimiyetten oldukça uzaktı, tabi onun benim için endişelenip böyle sorular sorması beni germek yerine en azından beni düşündüğünden dolayı mutlu edebiliyordu.

''Bir şey olduğu yok.'' Omuz silkip eşyalarını katlamak yerine valize gelişigüzel bir şekilde yerleştirdiğimde Yuta böyle daha çok eşyanın sığabileceğini fark ederek gülümsedi. ''Sen gitmeden önce son pizzamızı yemeliyiz.'' Kapüşonlularını koyarken iyi fikir der gibi bana döndü, başını salladı. Yatağıma gidip telefonumu elime aldım, aldığım gibi de anında arama ekranda belirmişti. Masamda her zaman aradığımız pizzacının olduğu numarayı bulmaya çalışırken bir yandan da Jaehyun'dan gelen aramanın bitmesini bekliyordum.

İki gün önce partide duyabildiğim konuşmanın kesin bir yargıya gidemeyeceğim bir olay olduğunu hissetmeyi öyle çok isterdim ki, bunun için her şeyi yapardım lakin şu anda Jaehyun'dan kaçmaktan başka çarem yoktu. Onu dinlersem eğer, aklımı bulandırıp her şeye inanmamı sağlarmış gibi hissediyordum ve bunu düşünmekte haksız değildim. Jaehyun çok kısacık bir sürede de olsa sıkıca bağlanıp her şeyim konumuma koyduğum biriydi. Belki ona kendimi çok açamıyordum fakat onun yanında her zaman iyiydim, mutluydum ve gülümsüyordum. Bunlar yalan değildi benim için.

Arama biter bitmez pizzacının numarasını girip Yuta ve kendim için karışık pizza söylediğimde oda arkadaşım çoktan bir valizini kapamıştı. Aklımı dağıtmak için odada gezdirdiğim gözlerim hiçbir sorunla karşılaşmayınca koca bedenimle sessizce kendi yatağıma geri dönmüştüm. Hiçbir şey yapmadan yalnızca yatıp uyumak, yer yer ağlamak istiyordum ama Yuta varken pek gerçekleştiremezdim.

O kısa bir an banyoya ilerlediğinde hızla telefonumu alıp Jaehyun'un mesajlarını okumaya başladım. Devamlı olarak nerede olduğumu, neden ona cevap vermediğimi ve acil konuşmamız gerektiğini belirtiyordu. İçimde tekrar tekrar büyüyen o ağlama krizlerini nasıl oluyor da engelleyebiliyordum, bilmiyordum çünkü acı vericiydi. Aptal bir iddiaya kurban gitmek ve bunun bana, ona aşık olduktan sonra Jaehyun tarafından yapıldığını öğrenmek soluksuz kalmışçasına bırakıyordu beni: Sürekli bir el boğazımı sıkıyormuş da nefes almamı engellemeye çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Oysa kimseye bir şey yaptığımı hatırlamıyordum. Eğer bu bir şakaysa, birinin bana bu kadar kötü tutum sergileyebilmesi için bir sebep verdiğimi sanmıyordum. Kimseye uymazdım bile, kendi çevremde yaşar ve insanların işlerine burnumu sokmazdım.

Telefonuma bir arama daha geldiğinde Jaehyun'un numarasını engelleyecek kadar ileri gidecektim ancak mesaj yalnızca pizzacıdan geliyordu. Aşağıya inmem gerekiyordu. Yerimden hiç istemeyerek kalkmış ve cüzdanımı yanıma almıştım, inmeden önce de Yuta'ya pizzayı almaya gideceğimi bir nevi bağırırken onu dinleyemeden kapıyı çekmiştim. Soğuk hava yüzümü yalayıp geçtiğinde üşümüş bir şekilde kabanıma sığınırken, şiş gözlerimin de etraftaki karlar yüzünden daha çok ağrıdığını hissetmiştim. Güvenliği geçip bekleyen pizzacıya ilerlemiştim ama pizzamı alıp odama dönme hayalim ise arkamda beliren uzun bedenle önlenmişti.

''Benden neden kaçıyorsun?'' Jaehyun'un kahverengilikleriyle buluşmak bana bu iki gün olmuş olsa bile özlem duygusunu veriyordu ve ben bundan nefret etmiştim. Bunu görmek içimdeki o acıyı hafifletiyordu sanki ama hafiflesin istemiyordum. Onun bakışları benimkileri delip geçiyordu, öyle sert ve ciddiydiler ki suçlunun ben olduğumu dahi düşündürtürdü. ''İki gündür peşinden koşuyorum, atmadığım mesaj aramadığım zaman yoktu. Neredeydin?''

Hızlı bir gerçeklik bana tokat misali atıldı. O anda Jaehyun'dan neden kaçtığımı hatırlamıştım, _unutmuşum gibi._ ''Seninle konuşmak istemiyorum.''

''Onu fark ettim zaten ancak niye?'' Elimdeki koca pizza kutusuyla, pijamalarımla ve ondan kaçınmaya çalışan adımlarımla komik göründüğüme emin olsam da gerçekten kapana kısılmış bir deney faresiyle eş değerdim tam da şu anda. Jaehyun adım atacağım zaman onu engellemeyi kendine borç bilmişçesine o yöndeydi. ''Benden neden kaçıyorsun?'' Bir kez daha bu soruyu yenilediğinde gözlerimde yaşlar biriktiğine lanet ettim.

''Bilmiyor musun cidden?''

''Konuşabilir miyiz? Daha iyi bir yerde?'' Ellerini ceplerinden çıkardı, o omzuma doğru dokunmaya yeltendiğinde kendimi geriye attım. ''Bak Dongyoung, yanlış fikirlere kapılıyorsun. Sandığın gibi bir durum değil.''

''Sadece sormak istiyorum, yakalanmak mı istedin? Hangi insan biriyle sevgiliyken - _ya da üzgünüm ben sevgili olduğumuzu sanıyordum_ ,'' Alay edercesine güldüğümde kaşları çatıldı ancak onun bana sinirli olmaya hakkı yoktu. Hiçbir konuda, hiçbir şey için hakkı yoktu. ''Aslında çıktığı çocuğu evine çağırır ki? Yakalanmayacağını düşündüren neydi?''

''Onu ben çağırmadım, kendisi geldi.''

Duraksadım. Tamamen durmama, içimde çığlıklar atan o garip sesi o duyabilecek mi acaba diye garip, anlamsız bir dürtüye boyun eğmeme neden olurken kendisi ne söylediğini yeni yeni fark edebiliyordu. ''Yani doğru? O senin gerçek sevgilin.''

''Anlamadığın şeyler var!''

''Eğlenceli miydi?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Bir yandan hala beni yumuşatmaya hazır o temas hareketlerinden kaçınmak için savaşıyordum. ''Kendini ne sanıyordun ki? Gerçekten ne istedin? Ben sana ne yaptım?'' Artık dayanamayacağımı bilerek onun bedenini umursamadan yanından geçip gitmeden önce omzumu yakalamış ve beni durdurmaya yeltenmişti, yeniden. ''Bırak beni yoksa güvenliği çağırırım.''

Bunda korkulacak hiçbir şey yokmuşçasına beni umursamadan konuşmaya başladı. ''Yanlış yapıyorsun. Seninle konuşmama izin ver.'' Ses tonu, kullandığı soğuk kelimeler, açık ettiği her tavrı bana sanki tanıdığım Jaehyun'dan çok daha farklı birisiyle konuşuyormuşum gibi hissettiriyordu. Nasıl böyle biri olmuştu? Hep böyle miydi?

Elbette değildi. Onu yakalamasam beni kandırmaya devam ederdi ancak şimdi yakalandıktan sonra kendisini tamamen göstermekte sorun görmüyordu büyük ihtimalle. Sinirle pizza kutusunun kenarlarını kırıştırırken son kez çektim ellerini omuzlarımdan. Bir daha da dokunmasına izin vermeden yurt odama doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştım. Gözyaşlarım akmak için bekliyorlardı, kabul ediyordum ama üzüntüden daha ziyade sinir ve hayal kırıklığıyla doluydum boğazıma kadar. Böyle biriyle çıktığıma, daha doğrusu çıktım sandığıma inanamıyordum. Ve en kötüsü hala ona aşıktım. Bunu hayal kırıklıklarımın her bir keskin noktasında tadabiliyor, işitebiliyordum. Ne ara bu hislerim bu kadar büyüyüp kopamaz hale gelmişti ki? Onun bakışlarını gördüğümde, benim olmadığını anladığımda her bir hücrem hem bunların yalan olacağını fısıldayıp hem de nasıl olur da beni kandırması için dudaklarından çıkan en ufak söze muhtaç kalabilecek kadar güçsüz konuma evrilebilmişlerdi?

Odaya girip Yuta'nın kitaplarını yerleştirdiğini gördüğümde yüzüme minik bir gülümseme yerleştirdim. ''Pizza geldi.''

''Gelmen uzun sürdü.'' Dediğinde tahmin edebileceğini öğrenmiş oldum. ''Bir problem var mı?''

''Hayır, yok.'' Boğazımı sıkan eller biraz daha sıkılaşmıştı aslında, biraz daha boğuluyordum yani lakin yine de kendimi birine anlatıp bundan kurtulamayacak kadar berbat hissediyordum bu sebeple kendi dudaklarımı mühürlemeyi istemsiz bir tercih konumuna getiriyordum bu durumda. ''Yiyelim mi?'' 

-

Hiç içimden gelmese de Yuta evine dönmeden önce gidip sinemaya kafa dağıtabileceğimiz fikrini sunduğunda ilk başta reddetmiştim, yorganı kafama kadar çekip ağlamak işime geliyordu çünkü fakat o benim gibi düşünmediğini belli ederek -ve dayanamayarak yorganımı başımdan çektiğinde ilk dediği 'yeter' gibi bir kelime olmuştu. Gözlerim o kadar şişmişti ki Yuta'yı görmem imkansız gibiydi; ayrıca kulaklığımdan taşan o slow şarkılarımdan biri odayı doldururken, burnum akmayı sürdürürken ve ben onu çekmek için debelenip dururken onu daha da sinirlendirmişe benziyordum. ''Burada durup acı çekmeni izlemeyeceğim.''

Ona cevap vermek için dudaklarımı araladığım an izin vermeyerek yorganı toparladı ve kendi yatağının üstüne attı. Jaehyun'un numarasını gurursuz kalamayarak engellediğimden artık telefonum meşgul değildi lakin Yuta'ya sorsam benim ağlamamdansa o mesajların gelmesini dilerdi. Beni bileğimden tutup kaldırdığında kısacık bir an başım döndü. Yuta'ya çaktırmamak için ona yaslanıp beni banyoya kadar sürüklemesine, yüzümü yıkamasına olanak sağlıyordum kendimce. Kendime aynada baktığımda ise iş korkunç bir boyuta ulaşmıştı. Oda arkadaşım nereye baktığımı gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı. ''Bu oldun, Dongyoung ve ben seni böyle görmek istemiyorum. O çocuğun sana iyi geldiğini düşündüğüme pişman oluyorum.''

''Senin suçun değildi,'' Çatallı sesim yüzümü buruşturmama neden olurken Yuta göğsünü şişirip sesli bir şekilde de o nefesi vermişti. ''Benim suçum da değildi.''

''O zaman sorun ne? Hala ne oldu, bilmiyorum. Donghyuck da bilmediğini söylediğinden sen dışında kimden öğreneceğim emin değilim. Anlatmak istemiyorsan anlatma lakin sebep ne olursa olsun senin bir köşede acı çekip kendini yemeni seyredecek değilim. Çabuk, toparlan.'' Aynı şekilde odaya götürüp beni oturttu ve dolabımdan eşyalarımı çıkardı. İşte o noktada da sinemaya gideceğimizi dile getirmişti. 

Soğuk havaya çıkmak bütün gün yorganın altında kalarak gözyaşlarımdan ıslanıp şişen yüzüme, sıcacık tenime ferahlatıcı bir etki bırakmıştı. Yalan söylemiyordum, bunu beğenmiştim. Yuta koluma girip beni sinemaya gidene kadar yürüttüğünde iki gündür hayatımdaki en rahat andı sanki ama kısa bir andı. Yuta bilet almak için giderken dalıp gidiyor, arkama dahi bakmadan kaçma arzusuyla yanıp tutuşuyordum. Jaehyun üç ayda ciddi bir yer bellemişti kendine içimde ve ben farkında olmadan ona gereğinden fazla bağlanmıştım. Yuta'ya _benim suçum da değildi_ derken kelimelerin kalbimdeki ağırlığı yalan bu sözlerim dermişçesine bir his yaratmıştı. Jaehyun'a kendimi kaptırmak belki de suçun en büyüğünün ben de olduğunu mırıldanıyordu. 

Yuta özenle seçtiği aksiyon filminin biletlerini göstere göstere gelirken oldukça neşeliydi. Onu üzmemek için bile olsa gülümsemeliyim, diyordum içimden ancak ne gülmeye ne de kolumu kaldırmaya halim vardı; neyse ki Yuta insanların suratsızlığına rağmen onları kolayca kendisinden uzaklaştırmayan biriydi. Benim için patlamış mısır ve kola da alıp elime tutuşturduğunda en azından onları iştahım olmadığını öne sürerek atmadığıma mutlu görünüyordu. Bu da ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu ama eğer bir gözyaşı daha dökersem, emindim Yuta'dan ciddi bir dayak yiyecektim. 

Yerimize oturup filme odaklandığımızda, ki Yuta'nın bununla ilgili bir problemi yoktu resmen, ihtiyacımın gerçekten böyle kafa dağıtılması gereken minik bir etkinlik olduğunu yeni yeni anlayabiliyordum. Yuta bir kolunu omzumdan geçirip tek tük insanların olduğu sinema salonunda kendisine çektiğinde, işte o zaman bir gülümseme verebilmiştim. Beni görmese de bana güç verdiği için, ona yaslanabileceğimi belirten cesareti verdiği için memnundum. 

Film bitip çıktığında ise tüm gününü ağlayarak geçirmiş bir çocuk olarak daha iyiydim, sanırım. ''Yemek yiyebiliriz, değil mi?'' İki sokak ötedeki Subway'i kastettiğinde dudaklarımı büzdüm. Ben ne dersem diyeyim Yuta beni dinlemeyerek götürecekti zaten. Çoktan omuz silkip kabul ettiğimde yine koluma girmişti. ''Artık ne olduğunu söyleyemez misin?''

Yandaki yüzüne baktığımda meraklı bakışları gözlerimin üzerindeydi. ''Önemli-''

''Yalvarırım _önemli değil_ deme. Önemli olmadığı için mi günlerdir ölü gibisin ve canın çıkana kadar ağlıyorsun?''

Onun keskin sözleri birkaç saniye dumura uğrattı beni. Ne söylesem, ne cevap versem bilemedim ancak Yuta'nın benim geciken konuşmalarımı kafaya takacak hali yoktu hiç. ''Donghyuck'un bir şey bilmediğini söylemiştin, gerçekten bilmiyor mu?'' Böyle bir soru üzerine kaşlarını çattı, onun yazdığı şeyleri kontrol etmek ister gibi bakıyordu. 

''Evet, bilmiyorum dedi.''

''Galiba aldatıldım.'' Yuta buna inanmıyormuşçasına başta inkar eder gibi oldu, sonrasında yalan açıklama yapmayacağıma dair bana olan güveni galip gelmişçesine dudaklarını sıkıca mühürledi. ''Hatta galiba değil. Direkt aldatıldım.'' 

''Nasıl?'' Dedi en sonunda. 

Bayırı çıkmak üzereyken yarısında duraksadı, bu sokaktan geçtiğimiz an Subway'in olduğu caddeye çıkacaktık lakin Yuta durup yüzüme bakmakta ısrarcı davrandığında bedenimi ona doğru çevirdim. ''Bilmiyorum, Yuta. Gerçekten. Onun zaten sevgilisi varmış ve bütün bunlar iddia olabilir. Dün pizza almak için aşağıya indiğimde sevgilisi olduğunu dolaylı yoldan itiraf etti.''

Bıyık altından küfür mırıldandığında halsizce sırıttım. ''Onu gebertebilirim.'' Bir an korkunç bakış gözlerinden geçti, koyu kahverengilikleri alev almıştı ve sakinleşmek için kaçırıp arkamda sabitlemişti. Sakinleştirmek adına bir şeyler düşünmeliydim ancak hiçbir şey dilim ucuna gelmiyordu. Seslerden dolayı gözlerimi caddenin başına çevirdiğimde iki adamın aşağıya doğru hızla inerek yürüdüğünü gördüm. Yeniden bakışlarım oda arkadaşıma döndüğünde onun bakışları adamların üstünde kalmıştı bu kez. '' _Şimdiden_...'' Ağız içinden yeniden mırıldandığında bu kez tam olarak anlayamamıştım. '' _Dongyoung, bana güveniyor musun?_ '' 

''Ne konuda?'' Elleri kollarımın iki yanını kavradığında kaşlarım kalktı. ''Bir sorun mu var?'' Kalbim öyle hızlıydı ki onun duyabileceğini düşündüm. Ailem yanımda yoktu, Jaehyun'un kim olduğunu bile bilmiyordum artık ancak Yuta da bu noktada bir şeyler derse ve beni bırakırsa diye ödüm kopuyordu. 

_''Benden koşarak uzaklaş.''_

''Ne?'' Bunda ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak adına gözlerinin içine bakıyordum fakat o hızla beni bırakıp koşmam gerektiğini bir kez daha fısıldadı. ''Neyden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum.'' İçimde korku duygusunu başlatan anlamsız kelimeleri, ses tonu yüzünden yerimden milim kıpırdayamıyordum. 

_''Git, Dongyoung. Senin peşindeler.''_

''Kim?'' Bana cevap verecekmiş gibi açılan dudaklarından aslında hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Ben de duramadım. Durmak istedim ama yapamadım. Bir şey tarafından çekildiğimi anlamam kolay olmadı çünkü görünürde olan _o şey_ yoktu. ''Yuta!'' O güçlü _şey_ beni çekiştirirken arkada kalan oda arkadaşımın adını bağırdım ama arkada kalmayı sürdürmüştü. ''Neler oluyor?'' Dedim bir başka sokağa sokulduğumda. 

Kolumu geri kendime çekmeyi denedim, ayaklarımla yere basınç uygularken bomboş olan sokaktaki sesi duydum sadece. ''Zorluk çıkarma.'' 

''Kafayı yiyorum.'' Gözlerim korkuyla doldu, ağlamaya hazır ruh halim kendini çok net belirtirken omzumun üstünden hep geriyi kontrol ediyordum. ''Kafayı yedim. Biliyorum.'' Bağırıp debelenirken kolumu tuttuğunu hissettiğim o _şey_ en sonunda _göründü_. Uzun boylu, boyalı her halinden belli olan sarı saçlı ve çatlak kuru dudaklarından kaçan serbest havayı tekrardan sertçe içine çeken çocuk. Bütün bedenim titriyordu ve diğer elimi kaldırıp onu işaret ettiğimde çatılan kaşları onun da diğer boştaki eline bakıp kontrol etmesine neden olmuştu. 

''Görünüyor muyum sana yani?'' 

Asıl benim şaşırmam gerekirken onun _görünmez_ olduğu kısmına değil de _benim onu görebildiğim_ kısma takılması bana korku, endişe ve adını henüz koyamadığım ancak midemi bulandıran o duygularla kahkaha attırmıştı. ''Sen az önce...'' dediğimde çocuğun şaşkın bakışları yine de beni yönlendirmekten alıkoymadı. ''...O şey...'' Yarı sayıklanarak çekilirken bir yandan delice gülüyor bir yandan da gözümdeki yaşları biriktirmeden akıtıyordum. 

''Gitmemiz gerekiyor.'' 

''Sen görünmedin. Sonra göründün. Birden çıktın ortaya.'' Yeni yeni konuşmaya başlayan çocuk misali cümlelerimle öndekini rahatsız ettiğimde durdu ve bana baktı. Çok gençti, çok belliydi bir de bu ama ondan korkuyordum. 

''Bak, şokunu sonra atlatırız lakin seni götürmem gerekiyor çünkü arkadaşının dile getirdiği doğruydu. Senin peşindeler.'' Kolumdan çekiştirmek ona yorucu gelmiş olmalı ki elimi kavradı ama başımın döndüğünü, ciddi anlamda midemin bulandığını hissettim; gözlerimin kaydığını ve en nihayetinde çocuğun güçlü refleksleri sayesinde onun kucağına bedenimin serildiğini kavramıştım, o zamanda çocuğun sesini gece içinde son kez duymuştum bir kez daha. ''Bir bu eksikti gerçekten.'' 


	4. Chapter 4

_''...Sonra birden kapıyı kaldırdı, bütün çocukları bahçeye çıkarmıştı. Onunla oyun oynamam için oyuncağını bile vermişti, hatta ve hatta saçlarını ördürmüştü. Böyle,''_ Abim birkaç kelimeyi tekrarladı, eliyle heyecanlanarak odamda asılı olan rengarenk boncukları gösterirken ne tepki verdiğimi bilemiyordum. Muhtemelen tek yaptığım ağzım açık bir şekilde devam etmesini beklemekti. _''Böyle boncukları vardı saçlarında.''_ Abim aynı heyecanla ellerini çırpıp ne kadar harika olduğunu belirtirken kendi sesimi de işitememiştim. Konuştuğumu anlıyor muydum? Nasıl? Farkında değildim ya da öyle geliyordu ancak abimin bana doğru elini kaldırdığını gördüğümde araya başka bir sesin girip girmediğine emin olamadım.

''Uyanmayacak mı artık bu?'' Yabancı bir sesi işittiğimde kaşlarımı çattım, birden abimin görüntüsü yerini karanlığa, karanlıktan da orayı delmeye çalışan narin ışığa dönüştüğünde hepsinin rüya olduğunu anlamam zor olmamıştı lakin uzun süredir göremediğim abimin varlığından, _bir rüya dahi olsa_ , kopmaktan nefret eder olmuştum bir anda, sanki önceleri kaçmak isteyen yine kendim değilmişçesine. Bilincim yavaş yavaş yerine gelirken bir yere tutunsam o rüyaya geri dönecekmişim gibi altımdakine sarılmıştım ellerimle.

Sonrasında aklımı dağıtmış olan büyük kardeşimden sıyrılarak en son olanları hatırlamaya başladım; Yuta'yla sinemaya gidişimiz, onun sokakta ondan uzaklaşmamı istemesi, biri tarafından çekilmem ancak _o şeyi_ görememiş olmam ve birden belirmesi... Gözlerimi korkuyla hızla açtığımda gözümün önüne turuncu saçlarıyla yumuşak bakan kehribar irislere sahip, uyandığım an yüzünde minik gülümsemenin yeşerdiği çocuk çıktığında nefesimi tuttum. Ona kalırsa oldukça normal bir durumda olduğumuzu sanarak gülüşü devam ederken, ''Merhaba, uyandın mı?'' diye sorması korkmayı sürdürmem gerektiğini mi yoksa bütün bu saçmalığa kahkaha atmam gerektiğini mi sordurttu.

''Uyanmasa neden gözlerini açsın ki?'' Az önce konuşan çocuğun sesini yeniden işittiğimde odada da üstümde durup bana bakan çocukla beraber tek olmadığımız kesinleşmişti. Hiçbir tepki vermeyip yalnızca göz falan kırparak takip ettiğim çocuk artık olayın benim adıma ne kadar korkutucu göründüğünü idrak edebilmiş olmalı ki dudaklarınıbüzerek alay eder gibi üzerimden çekilmişti. ''Ona nasıl hissettiğini sor.''

Koyu kahve tavanla buluştuğumda en son bayıldığımı anımsadım, yerimden kalktığımda odadaki herkes bana bakmıştı. ''Neredeyim ben?'' Yattığım yatağı süzdüm, yanımda bekleyen ve benden uzun görünen çocuğu, ardından da diğerlerini. Ben ve o dışında odada bulunan iki kişi vardı. Biri sırtını kapıya yaslamış duruyordu; kalktığımı gördüğü an kaşlarını çatmış, diliyle yanağını dürtüklemişti. Diğeri ise masanın yanındaki sandalyede oturuyordu; lacivert saçlarını alnına dökülmüştü, ayriyeten merakla üzerimde gezen bakışlarına rağmen ne yapması gerektiğine emin olamayarak sürekli ya yanımdakine ya da kapıya yaslanan gence de aynı süreyle başını çevirmekle meşguldü. Anlayamıyordum. Anladığım tek şey benden uzaktaki ikisinin de benden küçük göründüğüydü.

Onlar kimdi? Ben neredeydim? Nasıl buraya gelmiştim ve neden getirilmiştim?

Uzandığım yerde bacaklarımı çekip aşağıya çevirmiştim. Ayaklarım çıplak parkeye değerken ayakkabılarımı aradım. ''Eşyalarım nerede?'' O anda üzerimde başka birinin kazağının olduğunu fark etmem geç olmadı. Kollarımı uzatıp baktığımda önümde duran turuncu saçlı çocuk konuşmaya başlamıştı.

''Benim kazağım. Sana uymasına sevindim.'' Ona _benimle dalga mi geçiyorsun_ der gibi baktığımda bunu anlamadı bile, yalnızca memnuniyet dolu bir gülümseme vardı. Acaba safı oynayarak sinirlerimi bu şekilde bozmaya mı çalışıyordu? Buradan derhal çıkmalıydım. ''Ama botların burada, alabilirsin.'' Odanın içindeki diğer yatağın yanından botlarımı alıp ayaklarımın ucuna koyduğunda giyindim ve kabanımı yahut herhangi bir eşyamı almayı düşünemeyerek ayağa kalktım.

O anda kapıya yaslanmış olan çocuk, kaşlarını bir an olsun rahat bırakmayarak kollarını göğsünde bağlamıştı. ''Gidecek misin?'' Tükürürcesine konuştuğunda titrek bir nefesi içime çektim. Çaktırmadan diğerlerine de bakmaya çalışıyordum ancak zaten herkesin gözü bendeydi. Odada ben dışında dikkat edilen başka bir canlı yoktu. Benimle derdi varmış gibi konuşan çocuk diğer ikisine döndüğünde tuttuğum nefesi verdim. ''Bununla ben uğraşmayacağım.''

 _Bu_ diyerek benden bahsettiğini elbette anlıyordum ama burada ben yokmuşum ya da kim veya ne halde olduğumun bir önemi yokmuşçasına diyalog kuran gençlerin arasında belli etmemeye çalışsam da korkum gittikçe büyüyordu. ''Üzgünüm, gitmeliyim.'' Nasıl burada bulunduğumu dahi birine soracak kadar delirmemiş olduğumu düşünsem de bayılmadan önce şahit olduğum olay bana tam tersinin zaten gerçekleşmiş olduğunu belirtiyordu. ''Yolumdan çekilir misin?''

Titreyen bacaklarımla kapının önünde bekleyen çocuğun karşısında bittiğimde bütün ifadesi küçümsemeyle bezenmiş bir ifadeye evrilmişti. Her şeyi hatırlayıp üstüne detaylı düşünmek istediğimde başıma ağrılar giriyordu ve tek istediğimin sessiz sakince buradan çıkıp yurt odama dönmem olduğunu hatırlatıyordu.

''Bence,'' diye arkamda kalan, lacivert saçlı çocuk mırıldandığında omzumun üstünden ona baktım. ''Bu doğru bir tercih değil.''

Artık ben de kaşlarımı çatıyordum. ''Buradan çıkmak istiyorum.'' Omuzlarımı dik tutmak için oldukça çaba sarf ediyorken nefretle bakan çocuğun bakışları, bunu cesaret ederek gerçekleştirmemi arzuladığını ortaya koyan cinstendi. ''Siz kimsiniz, bilmiyorum ama cidden çıkmalıyım. Arkadaşım beni bekliyor,'' Yuta'nın beni bekleyip beklemediğine emin değildim ama onu merak ettiğim doğruydu. ''Onu bulmalıyım.''

''Arkadaşının seni beklediğini sanmıyorum.''

Ellerimle pantolonumu kavradım, üçe karşı birdim. Eğer fiziksel bir kavga çıkarmayı denesem dahi onların hepsinin üstüme saldırması en büyük dezavantajım olacaktı. Ayrıca karşımdakinin beni nefret dolu bakışlarıyla süzmesi yetmiyormuş gibi bir de arkadaşım hakkında gram bilgisi olmadan laf söylemesi iyice sinirlerimi bozuyordu ancak aptallık yapamazdım. Benden ne istiyorlardı? Serseri çocuklara benziyorlardı ve onlara verebilecek kadar param bile yoktu. ''Pekala, bu kadar yeter. Çıkıyorum.'' Beni dövebilme ihtimallerini hiçe sayarak kapıya doğru yöneldiğimde çocuk şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yolumdan çekilmişti lakin diğerlerinin onun kadar rahat takılmadığını da böylelikle anlamıştım.

Sandalyede oturan çocuk emin, seri adımlarla arkamda bitmiş ve ardından hemen beni kendine doğru çekmişti. Hareket dahi edemiyordum, gözlerimle şaşkınca etrafa bakarken turuncu saçlının yalnızca, ''Canını yakmadan halledebiliriz,'' dediğini işitmem ile ne halta bulaşmış olacağımla ilgili düşünmeye başladım. Kendimi korumak için debelenmek istediğimde buna hazır değilmiş gibi beni tutan çocuğun ellerinden kayarak yere kapaklandım. ''Jeno!''

Yerde, başımda bekleyen ve benden kısa olan iki çocuğa baktığımda diğeri yanıma çökmüştü. ''İyi misin?'' diye sorup elini uzatmaya çalıştığında ittirmem onu üzmüşe benziyordu.

''Bilerek yapmadım,'' Adının Jeno olduğunu öğrendiğim lacivert saçlı çocuk konuştuğunda bu kez böyle bir hata yapmayacağını belli ederek bir kez daha eğilip beni tutacağı an başımdaki onu durdurdu.

''Bu şekilde olmaz.''

O an yalnızca sayıkladım. Dün neler olduğunu tekrar beynimden geçirdim. Sarhoş mu olmuştum ya da ayrılık beni o kadar üzmüştü de bir çeşit halüsinasyon falan mı yaratmıştı? Kestiremiyordum. Her şey Yuta'yla birlikte yemek yemek için yürüdüğümüz sokağa kadar oldukça normaldi ve gerçekten bunları yaşadığımı biliyordum. Ama sonrasında olan şeyleri beynim kabul edemiyordu, birini yoktan var etmişim gibi anında çocuk önümde belirtmişti. Bayılmıştım, böyle bir yerde uyanmıştım. Muhtemelen öldürülecektim.

''Bana kalırsa ölmeni isterdim,'' Gözlerim başından beri benden nefret ederek bakan çocuğa kaydığında onu tanıyıp tanımadığımı düşündüm. Bu çocuğu hayatımda ilk defa görmüştüm. ''Ama bize lazımsın.''

Tam o sırada odanın kapısı açılmış, hepimizin gözleri gelen kişiye dönmüştü. Beynim benimle oyun oynuyordu. Delirmiştim.

Dün beni sürüklemeye çalışan çocuğu kapının girişinde gördüğümde bu aptal rüyadan uyanmak için başımı sağa solla salladım. Her şey gerçek miydi? İnanmak zordu, hala hayal ürünüydü benim için. Evet, öyleydi. Rüya görmeyi sürdürüyor olmalıydım. ''Sen gerçek değilsin!'' Sarışın çocuk, benim dediklerimden sonra diğerlerinin yüzünü süzdü fakat hemen yine bana döndü.

''Bana ne kadar zorluk çıkardığının farkında mısın?'' Normal olaylar yaşamıştık da bunun muhabbetini laf arasında geçiriyormuşuz gibi rahat konuşması beni germişti. Jeno denen çocuktan korkmayarak, ani gelen cesaretle düştüğüm yerden kalkarken elimle yine onu göstermiştim.

''Ben de görmek istiyorum,'' Sarışın çocuğun arkasından bir kız sesi işittim, ardından kız onun uzun boyu yüzünden zıplayıp bir sonuç alamadığını anladığında onun yanına geçti; ilk başta kolunu duvardan geçirmişti, sonra yüzünü, en sonunda da bütün bedenini. ''Demek böyle bir şeye benziyormuş.'' Bana yorum yaptıktan sonra gülerek bu gördüklerinde kendince herhangi bir çekicilik seçemeyip omuz silkmişti.

''Ben kafayı yedim,'' Ellerimi saçlarımdan geçirdim. Uyuşturucu falan mı almıştım? Olabilirdi. Bir keresinde bir makalede uyuşturucunun olmayan şeyleri varmış gibi hayal ettirdiğini ve bunu insanlara ciddi anlamda gerçekmişçesine hissettirdiğini okumuştum. Bilmeden uyuşturucuya bulaşmıştım, daha mantıklı bir seçenek var mıydı ki? ''Bütün bunları hayal ettim. Rüyadayım ya da gerçekten uyuşturucu aldım bilmeyerek.''

Küçükken her zaman ailemin, en çok da abimin bana fantastik hikayeler anlatması sayesinde hayal gücümün fazla geliştiğini düşünürdüm. Kendi kafamda ürettiğim de olurdu ama her insan bunların gerçek olmadığını adı gibi bilirdi.

Sarışın çocuk bana doğru yaklaştığında hepsinden uzağa doğru döndüm, özellikle beni tutmaya çalışan çocuktan koşarak uzaklaşma dürtüme engel olmamak için içimde büyük bir cesaret savaşı verirken o baş dönmesi ve mide bulanması yeniden baş göstermişti. Ayriyeten aç olduğumu da hatırlatmıştı bu durum, sanki yeri ve zamanıydı. ''Uzak dur benden,'' çocuk bana doğru bir adım attığında elimi kaldırıp gelmesini engellemeye çalıştım. Uzun bacaklarını hareket ettirmeyi kesti. ''Buradan çıkmalıyım.''

Onu ittirip kapının önünü açtım. Onlardan kaçmam gerektiğini söyleyen iç sesimi dinleyerek kaçacak başka bir merdiven, acil çıkış noktası veya bir yangın merdiveni bulmak adına koridora girmiştim. Koşarak her koridora dolandığımda telaştan dolayı hiçbir yer aklımda kalmıyordu, galiba dolanıp duruyordum. Böyle binalarda bir yangın çıkışı mutlaka olurdu ya da yangın merdiveni ancak hiçbir şey göremiyordum. Sanırım atak da geçiyordum çünkü nefesim daralıyordu, görüşüm kayıyor, aynı zamanda bütün bedenim geçen her bir saniyenin ardından iki katı artarak titriyordu ki artık koşmamı dahi önlüyordu.

Neden bir merdiven bulamıyordum? Neden her girdiğim koridor aslında bir önceki ya da bir sonrakine hep benziyordu? Hiç ilerliyor muydum acaba?

En sonunda yeniden yabancı lakin bir o kadar da yabancı hissettirmeyen bir koridora daha girdiğimi anlamış, ellerimle başımı tutarak yere oturmuştum. ''Gerçek değildi, değil mi?'' İyice olduğum yerde küçülerek ve sayıklayarak bunların kaybolacağına ihtimal versem de ne rüya sandığım yerden ayrılabiliyor, yurt odamda, yurt arkadaşımla uyanabiliyordum ne de uyuşturucuyu bir sebep olarak görüyordum. Seçenek her geçen saniye gözümde imkansızlaşıyordu. ''Bunlar gerçek değil. Derin nefesler al, sakin ol, birazdan hepsi geçecek.''

''Dongyoung?'' Kendimle, iç sesim ve mırıldanmalarımla o kadar meşguldüm ki arkamdan yaklaşan adım seslerini yahut omzuma dokunan kişinin adımla seslenmesini bir süre hiç duyamamıştım; lakin bakışlarımı kaldırıp ayakta duran Jaehyun'u görmek, bir çocuğun görünmeyip birden görünür duruma gelmesinden yahut birinin tamamen duvarın içinden geçtiği gerçeğinden daha uçuk görünmüştü nedense. Jaehyun, benimle aynı boya gelmek için bacaklarından güç alarak eğilirken aynı zamanda başımı dik tutmak konusunda başarısız kalmış ellerimi kavramıştı. ''Konuşalım, tamam mı? Bilmen gerekenler var.'' 

Korku, endişe ve sinirden dolan gözlerim karşımdaki eski erkek arkadaşımın görüntüsünü bulanıklaştırırken o, o kadar sakindi ki tüm bu hissettiklerimin ne kadar saçma olduğunu belirtmek için var olmuş gibiydi. ''Burada ne işin var?'' Dedim ellerimi onun tutuşlarından çekerken. ''Neden buradasın?''

''Seni arıyorduk,'' Benim sorumu görmezden gelerek açıklamasına başladığında ellerimle arkamdaki duvardan güç alarak ayağa kaldırmıştım, o da beklemeden bana uymuştu. ''Yıllarca seni aradık çünkü sana ihtiyacımız vardı.'' _Senin peşindeler._ Yuta'nın sesini kafamın içinde duyduğumda başımı o anda fark edebildiğim, koridorun başında durup yaptığımı yaparak duvara yaslanmış Donghyuck'a çevirdim.

''Kim olduğunu söyle hemen. Polisi arayacağım.''

Donghyuck hafifçe kıkırdamıştı. Jaehyun'un sert bakışları onu bulduğunda umurunda bile olmamıştı. ''Bak, korktun ve seni çok iyi anlıyorum. Açıklamama izin ver.''

''Açıklama? Neyi açıklayacaksın ki?'' Bağırmaya başladığımda Donghyuck keyifliydi, benim çıldırıp etrafta bağırmam hoşuna gitmişti belli ki. ''Az önce bir kız duvardan geçti. Duvarın içinden geçti!'' Bana doğru gelmesini engellemek adına bütün işaretleri verirken Jaehyun, benimle nasıl uğraşması gerektiğini bilemeyip derin bir nefes almıştı.

Bir şeyler söyleyip açıklığa kavuşturur diye umut etmem de büyük bir hayal kırıklığı yaratmıştı çünkü ne Donghyuck benimle alay ederek bakmak dışında iletişim kuruyordu ne de Jaehyun bana istenilen açıklamayı veriyordu. Onlardan kurtulup yeniden bir çıkış bulma fikri aklımda dolanırken Jaehyun tekrar bir giriş başlatmayı denemeden önce bir _yabancı_ koridorda görünmüştü. Bakışlarım kaydığı an eski sevgilimin de bakışları omzunun üstünden gelen kişiye döndü. Gelen uzun boylu, siyah saçlı, üstüne de tamamen siyah giymeyi tercih etmiş kişi; başta Donghyuck'a dönüp ondan bir omuz silkmesi kazandığında hiç memnun olmayan ifadesi sanki daha da düşebilirmişçesine iyice çökmüştü; bana doğru döndüğünde ise nefesimi tuttum. ''Dongyoung sen misin?'' Diye sorduğunda fazla tutamayarak dudaklarımı aralarken kısa bir bakış atmıştım diğer ikisine.

''Gitmek istiyorum,'' Jaehyun'un başını sağa sola sallayıp kaş çatmasını görmezden geldim.

''Öyle mi?'' Yabancı, bir kaşını havaya kaldırdığında benim bir şey eklememe gerek kalmadan hızla devam etti. ''Sana bir teklifim var. Bu işi zorlaştırmadan halletmek adına bizi dinlemeni istiyorum, neden burada olduğunu, aynı zamanda kalman gerektiğini açıklamak için. Böylece kendini deli olarak görmekten de vazgeçeceğine eminim. Ama aksini iddia edersen zor kullanmak zorunda kalırım.''

''Burada kalmak gibi bir yükümlülüğüm yok benim. Dinleyecek bir şeylerimin olmadığı gibi.''

''Yerinde olsam bu kadar erken konuşmazdım.'' Dediğinde birkaç adım atmış, Jaehyun'u geçerek benim önümde bitmişti. O önümdeyken arkada kalanları göremiyordum. Ayrıca muhtemelen haklıydı. Yani zor kullanmak zorunda kalacağı konusunda. Diğerleri yanında olmasa dahi ona tek başıma yetecek fiziksel gücümün olmadığını belirten bir vücudu vardı lakin bu vücudun bu kadar yakınımda olmasının garip, anlaşılmaz bir güven verici hissi de yok değildi. ''Ayriyeten söz konusu abin Gongmyung olsa bile mi? Ve ailen? Özellikle baban Dongwook hakkında?''

Şaşkınca dudaklarımı araladım ancak birkaç saniye hiçbir şey çıkaramadım; o tepkimi bekliyor olmalıydı sanırım. ''Babamı ve abimi tanıyor musun?'' Bu sorumu komik bularak dudak uçları hafifçe yukarıya doğru hareket ederken nedenini merak etmiyor değildim. Bu çocuklar kimdi, niçin ailemi biliyorlardı, ben onların ne işine yarayacaktım da burada tutulacaktım? Ya da tutulmayı isteyeceğime neden bu kadar emin bir şekilde bakıyordu bu karşımdaki? Dün yaşananlar ve az önce gördüklerim bir rüya, bir uyuşturucu yüzünden olmadıysa nasıl olmuştu? ''Şimdiden söylemeliyim, eğer derdiniz paraysa yok. Öldürmeyi düşünüyorsanız hemen yaparsanız başınız ağrımaz.'' Başımı salladığım anda ise diğerinin yüzündeki gülümseme yeniden var olmuştu, bu kez daha genişti.

İçimdeki ses karşımdakini dinlemem gerektiğini, az da olsa güven vermesinin yanı sıra bu gibi cevapları gerçekten alabileceğimi fısıldarken kafayı yediğini düşündüğüm zihnimi serbest bırakmıştım. Bu sorulara ben cevap aradığımda bulamıyorsam en azından ölmeden önce yapılacak bir açıklamayı duymalıydım. 

''Keşke istediğimiz para olsa ve üzgünüm, sana canlı olarak ihtiyacımız var.''


	5. Chapter 5

Yabancı çocuğun önüme sıcak kahveyi bırakmasını şüpheyle izlediğimde bir sorun olmayacağını açıklamaya çalışan bakışlarını benim üzerimden alıp odadaki diğer iki çocuğa, Jaehyun ve Donghyuck'a çevirdi. Bu odaya girip kapıyı kapamadan önce birkaç çocuğu da koridorda heyecanla bizi beklerken gördüğümde zihnimde bu durumu açıklayabilecek en ufak bir fikir dahi üretememiştim. Bu yüzden ben de soğuk ellerimi sıcak kahvenin olduğu kupaya sarıp konuşmalarını beklemeye başladım. Uzun adam, karşımdaki masaya oturup benim büzülmüş bedenime doğru eğildiğinde neredeyse geriye kaçacaktım ama biraz cesaret edip olduğum yerde durabildiğimde, o dudaklarını araladı. ''Ben Johnny, insanlar genelde bana böyle seslenir.'' Başımı salladım. ''Ve bu çocukların başıyım.''

 _''_ _Çetesiniz_ _yani,''_ diyerek yorum yaptığımda mırıldanmamı duyduğunu belli ederek gülmüştü. Neden bilmiyordum ancak bunu yaptığında korkutucu görünüyordu. ''Abimi nereden tanıyorsun?''

Bir anda bakışlarım Jaehyun ile karşılaştığında ikimiz de bakışlarımızı bir süre birbirimizden çekmedik. Sevgilisiyle odasında konuşulanları hatırladığımda benim peşimde neden dolanmak zorunda olduğunu, o anda beni sevmediği halde seviyormuş gibi yaptığını anlamaya başlıyordum: Sebebi aptalca bir iddia değil gibi görünüyordu ve bu yine de hiçbir şeyi düzeltmiyordu. Bakışlarımın odağını yeniden karşımdaki uzun olana, Johnny'e, çevirdiğimde oldukça ciddi görünüyordu. ''Çete değiliz,'' diyerek bir sonraki sorumu görmezden gelirken kaşlarımı çattım. ''Bir amaç için bir araya gelmek zorunda kalan çocuklarız.''

''Amacınız ne? Birilerini kaçırıp organlarını çalmak mı?''

Johnny'nin bir önceki gibi güleceğini sandıysam da bu gayet yanlış bir tahmindi. ''Birinin organlarını çalmak istesem şu anda karşımda oturup bana ağzını açmış olamazdın. Çoktan işini bitirirdim çünkü.'' Yutkunmamak isterdim lakin aurası fazla korkutucu bir herifti ve söylediklerinin nedense hepsinin doğru olabileceğini zaten hissediyordum. Olduğum yerde sessizliğe gömülürken Donghyuck bir kez daha ağzımın payını aldığım için mutlu bir şekilde bir köşede beni seyrediyordu. Onun hakkında en azından doğru çıkarımlar yaptığımı kabul edecektim. O benim küçük düşmem için her anımı izlemeye gayret ediyordu. ''Bunu açıklamak zor, hatta hiç kolay değil fakat uyandığından beri gördüğün şeyler gerçek. Sanırım Heejin seni duvardan geçerek biraz korkutmuş, gerçi Jisung da birden görünmüş.''

''Bunlar gerçek olamaz.'' Aklımı çabucak toplayıp onu inkar ettiğimde Johnny böyle diyeceğimi bilir gibi inkarlarıma engel olmadı. ''Bana doğruları anlatacağınızı söylediniz.'' Diyerek devam ettiğimde ellerini birbirine kenetledi. Jaehyun'un huzursuzca yerinden kıpırdayıp iç çekmesi hepimizin kısa da olsa ilgisini çekmişe benziyordu.

''Doğruyu mu istiyorsun?'' Onayladığımda benim gibi minik bir baş sallama hareketi yaptı. ''Baban Kim Dongwook, insanların bozulmuş DNA'larını düzeltebileceğini düşünen bir doktordu ve H&W adındaki Alman bir şirketin altında, onların laboratuvarında çalışıyordu.''

''Yanlışın var,'' Sözünü kestiğimde hiç memnun olmayarak sert bakışlarını kazansam da bir şeyler açıklamama izin verdi. ''Babam hastanede çalışıyordu.''

''Emin misin?'' Alay ederek güldü. Babam ve annemle arama abim öldüğünde mesafe girmiş, onlar kendilerini hep işine vermişti. Her gün annemden, babamın hastanede, çalışmak zorunda olduğunu duyardım. Birkaç kez annemle beraber onu ziyarete bile gitmiştik. ''Baban kaçığın tekiydi. İnsanların DNA'larını kendisi kodlayabileceğini, hasarlı kısmı silebileceğini sanıyordu. Başta sadece hatalı DNA'lar üzerinde çalışıyordu ancak sonrasında kendi oğlu zihinsel engelli biri olarak doğunca, işine farklı bir noktadan bakmaya başladı bu yüzden tüm hastalıkları ele aldı; onları yalnızca temelden engelleyebileceğini değil, sonrasında da yok edebileceğini düşünerek çalışmalar yapmaya başladı.''

Yüzümü inceledi. Ona hiç inanmıyordum. Babam bir şirkette çalışsaydı bilirdim. Böyle bir bilgiyi benden saklamakla ellerine hiçbir şey geçmeyecekti nasıl olsa, neden bana yalan söylemiş olsunlardı ki? ''İnanmıyorum.''

''İnandırmak için uğraşmıyorum.'' Lafını ardımdan eklediğinde ellerimdeki kupayı sıkı sıkıya tuttum. ''Yalnızca doğruları söylüyorum.'' Bir süre daha sessizliğe gömüldük. Can sıkıcıydı, öyle ki Donghyuck bile beni izlemekten vazgeçip bacaklarını odadaki tekli koltuğun koluna dayamış, gözlerini kapatıp dinlenmeye başlamıştı. Jaehyun'a hiç bakmak istemediğimden onu boş verecektim lakin onun gözlerinin üzerimde olduğunu hissediyordum. ''Yıllarca çalıştı. Yıllarca birilerinin canını yakarak, onları kendi kendilerine ayakta duramayacak, hatta belki de öldürebilecek kadar ileriye gitti. Sen doğana, abin on yaşına gelene kadar ilaçlar, deneyler üzerinde çalıştı. Sonra birden bir şey buldu. Bütün hastalıkları iyileştirebileceğini düşündüğü o aşıyı bulduğunu sandı. Ne buldu biliyor musun?'' 

Ona cevap vermedim. Yalnızca yüzüne baktım. Tiksiniyormuş gibi bütün hatlarımı incelerken gerçekten onun hissettiğinin bu olduğuna neredeyse emindim. Benden nefret ediyordu ancak kendisini de tutmak istiyordu. ''Bilmiyorum,'' Diyerek fısıldadığımda duydu.

''Gerçekten de çoğumuzu iyileştirecek, bambaşka birine dönüştürecek bir aşı buldu. İlk başta, oğlunda denemek istemediğinden kimsesiz çocukları şirket sayesinde toplattı ve o aşıları her birine denetti. Sonra ne oldu biliyor musun?'' Jaehyun, bu kez omzunu yasladığı duvardan kalktığında gözleri Johnny'nin üstündeydi. ''Çoğunu öldürdü. Sırf kimseleri yok diye denek yaptığı çocukların yarısından çoğunu öldürdü ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi hayatına devam etti.''

''İnanmıyorum. Bu çok mantıksız.'' Bir kez daha söylediğimde siniri tepesinde olan Johnny elini bir kez kaldırdı ve hiçbir şey yapmadan beni oturduğum koltukla birlikte duvara yapıştırdı. Masayı da beni kıstırmak için kullandığında tek yaptığı masayı parmağıyla işaret ettikten sonra önüme çekmesiydi. İkisi arasında sıkıştığımda inledim ve masayı itmek için çabaladım ama milim bile kıpırdatamıyordum. En kötüsü cidden sıkıştırmaya ve nefesimi daraltmaya devam ettiği gerçeğiydi. 

''Johnny, kes şunu.'' Jaehyun'un sesini duyduğumda gözlerim sıkıca kapalıydı. Artık kollarımı da oynatacak alan kalmadığında ve masa göğsümü iyice ezdiğinde çığlık attım. Birden hayatta kalmam gerektiğini düşünerek masayı bir kez daha ittirirken ancak o zaman sıkışmaktan kurtulmuştum. ''Öldürecek misin onu!?''

''Şimdi de mantıksız geliyor mu?'' Jaehyun'u umursamayarak bana sorduğunda gözlerimi aralayarak ona bakmayı denedim lakin göğsüm yüzünden nefes almakta zorlanıyordum. ''Senin baban herkesi iyileştirme bahanesini kullanarak yüzlerce çocuğun ölmesine yol açtı. Aslında tek istediği bir şey başarmak ve çocuğunu düşündüğü şekilde kurtarmaktı. Diğerlerinin kim olduğu, ne olduğu ve ne olacağı umurunda bile değildi. Baban neyi buldu biliyor musun?'' Bir kez daha sorduğunda ona daha iyi bakabilmem için adımladığını işittim. Yanımdaydı. Gözlerimi daha rahat açıp baktığımda elini kaldırıyordu. ''İşte bunu buldu.'' Diğer elini de kullanarak odadaki nesneleri hareket ettirmeye başladığında yanmaya başlayan göğsümle inledim. ''DNA'ları ya da hastalıkları düzeltecek bir şeyi bulmamıştı, aksine DNA'larımızı bozup insandan başka bir şeye dönüştürecek aşıyı bulmuştu. Buna da kendince düzeltmek dedi.'' Oturduğum yerden kayıp yere çöktüğümde öksürüyordum; bir an Jaehyun'un bana doğru atıldığını ama hızla vazgeçtiğini gördüm.

Yüzüm soğuk yere yapışmıştı, Johnny ve Jaehyun ayakta beni bekliyorlardı ve Donghyuck'un ilgisini çektiğimi bile düşünmüyordum. Ellerimle yerden kuvvet alarak doğrulmayı denediğimde dibimde Johnny'nin bedenini eğilmişti sırf bana daha iyi bakabilmek için. ''Bu mümkün değil.''

''Mümkün.'' Dedi benim ne düşündüğümü umursamayarak. ''Mümkün ve bunu yapan babandı. Hasta çocukları iyileştireceğini garanti ederek bu evdeki çocukların hepsini topladı, daha fazlasını da. Sadece bu çocuklar hayatta kalmayı başardı.'' 

Belki Johnny'nin söylediklerinden dolayı belki de canımı yaktığından dolayı, emin değildim lakin başımı eğip ağladığımda en azından bana bunun için izin vermişti. Karmakarışıktım. Olanları kendi içimde inkar etmeyi sürdürsem de bunu yeniden dile getirmek çok zordu çünkü Johnny denen adamı bir kez daha sinirlendirirsem beni öldüreceğini biliyordum. Az önce gördüklerime kendimce mantıklı açıklamalar bulmayı arzuluyordum, bunları tamamen saçmalık olarak görüyordum lakin yine de bunlara ne gibi bir açıklama verebilirdim, bilmiyordum. 

''Bu kadar yetmez mi?'' Ben hıçkırıklarımla boğulurken arkada konuşan Jaehyun'u duydum. ''Hepsini bu haldeyken açıklayamayız. Biraz zaman verelim. Hem Bay Lee de burada değil.'' 

''Ne o, sevgiline acıdın mı?'' Donghyuck'un sesini uzun zaman sonra ilk defa işitmiştim ancak yerde iç çekerek uzanıp durduğumdan onu göremiyordum. ''Dikkat et, Sicheng duymasın.'' 

''Kapa çeneni.'' Jaehyun umursamamayı seçerek geri çekildiğinde başımı kaldırıp Donghyuck'a döndüm ve döndüğüm an onun bakışlarıyla karşılaştım. Sırıtıyordu.

''Neden birden söylemiyoruz ki? Neyine acıyacağız? Babasının ne kadar şerefsiz biri olduğunu bilmesine izin verelim. Bizi bu hale getiren adamın oğlu olduğunu, kendi abisinin ölümüne sebep olanın da kendi babası olduğunu bilsin.'' Gözleri benden bir an olsun ayrılmıyordu. Şaşkın yüz ifadem onu öyle memnun etmiş olmalı ki onu tanıdığımdan beri gördüğüm en büyük ve belki de en samimi gülüşü veriyordu bana. Delirmiş gibiydi. Dediklerini işitmediğini sanıyordum. Babam abimi öldürmezdi. Başımı sağa sola salladığımda benimle birlikte onay vermişti. ''Evet, dışarıdaki çoğu çocuğun kardeşlerini, kardeşi gibi gördüğü arkadaşlarını öldüren adamın oğlusun sen. Senin baban, kendi oğlunu iyileştireceğini düşünerek ilacı abine verdi ve onu da öldürdü. Şimdi de siktir olup gitti çünkü bizlerin arkasında olduğumuzu ve kendisini öldüreceğimizi biliyor. Seni bile umursamıyor, yanına almak istemedi.''

''Kes şunu artık.'' Jaehyun, uzun bacaklarıyla Donghyuck'a doğru yürüyüp onu olduğu yerden kaldırmış ve kapıya doğru çekiştirmişti. ''Gidelim.'' Johnny, ikisi birlikte odadan çıkıp ikimiz yalnız kalana kadar ağzını açmamış, ben şaşkınlıktan tek kelime bile çıkaramazken beni izleyip durmuştu. 

''Bu doğru olamaz.'' Beni onaylamadı ya da inkar etmedi. Sanki bunu sindirmemi bekliyordu. ''Bence yanlış kişiyle konuşuyorsunuz. Bu kişi babam olamaz. Benim abim trafik kazasında öldü.'' Sırtımı Johnny'nin duvara sürüklediği koltuğa yasladım ve saçlarımı da ellerimden geçirdim. Devamlı olarak başımı sağa sola sallayıp bunun olamayacağını söylüyordum. ''Bütün bunları babama soracağım. Yalan söylemez o.''

Biliyordum. Uzun zamandır birbirimizle konuşmuyorduk, görmüyordum ve neredeyse bir ailem bile olduğunu unutmuştum fakat tanrı aşkına, bunların hiçbiri doğru olamazdı. Babam böyle bir insan değildi. Onu hiç bu şekilde tanımamıştım. Abimi okula gönderdikleri ve bunun daha iyi olacağını düşündüklerini de hatırlıyordum ama bunu yapmazdı. 

''Babana ulaşamazsın.''

''Telefonuma ihtiyacım var,'' diyerek ısrar ettim. ''Onu arayacağım.'' 

Johnny, derin bir nefes aldı. Bunu yaptırmayacağını o zaman anlamıştım lakin o, bunu benim kadar dert etmeyerek Donghyuck'un açık bıraktığı yerleri doldurmayı amaçlayarak konuşmuştu. ''Sana demiştim, burada seni inandırmaya çalışmıyorum. En azından şimdilik. Doğruları anlatıyorum. Baban, birkaç deneyle aşının işe yaradığını test edip onayladığında abin on bir yaşındaydı. Onda da işe yarayabileceğini düşündü. Onu şirketin laboratuvarına götürdü, aşı olmasını sağladı ama abinin vücudu aşıyı kabul etmedi, birçok çocuktan farksız bir şekilde. Açık konuşmak gerekirse, kabul etti ancak beklenildiği gibi değildi.''

''Ne demek istiyorsun? Hiçbir şey anlamıyorum.'' 

''Pekala.'' Dudaklarını birbirine sıkıca bastırdı. Ne kadar kötü bir halde olduğumu görünce devam etmeme kararı almış, onun yerine dağıttığı yerleri tekrar parmak hareketleriyle düzeltmeye başlamıştı. Benim onu korku, gerginlik ve şaşkınlıkla izlediğim fark ettiğinde bana dönmüştü. ''Bunun ne olduğunu biliyor musun?'' Neyden bahsettiğini anlamam için fazla akıllı olmama gerek yoktu ama ben buna bir isim veremiyordum. Daha doğrusu hala inkar etmeyi sürdürdüğümden eğer yanlış bir şey söylersem daha da sinirlenmesinden çekiniyordum. O da bunu anlamış gibi iç çekmişti. ''Buna _telekinezi_ diyorlar. Bir şeyleri hareket ettirmek benim için çok kolay, Dongyoung.'' Koyu kahveleri ne kadar tehditkar olabileceğini açıkça belirtmek için benim gözlerimin içine odaklanırken sertçe yutkundum.

''Bütün bunlara inanmamı nasıl bekliyorsun?'' Biraz olsun sakinleştiğime, beynimin bu kadar absürt bilgileri yahut onların deyimine göre _doğruları_ almasına şaşırıyordum. Bilincimin yerinde olması bile benim için bir mucizeydi çünkü hayatım boyunca tüm bu saçmalıkları yalnızca filmlerde görmüştüm. Herkes böyle şeylerin gerçek olmadığını bilirdi. ''Telekinezi ya da her nasılsa, bu nasıl gerçek olabilir ki?''

Her şeyi ilk geldiğimde gördüğüm şekline sokup aynı hizaya getirirken bir süre bana cevap vermedi. İçimdeki ses, gerçekten beni anladığını söylüyordu ancak bana olan sinirin, bir şeyleri kabul etmeyi reddetmemin ona verdiği gerginliğin bu durumu umursamamayı seçtiğini de belirtiyordu sanki. ''Gerçek olduğunu yeterince gösterdiğimi düşünüyorum, sen ne dersin?'' 

''Yine de...'' Dilimin ucuna getirebileceğim hiçbir kelime yoktu bu yüzden zaten işi de bittiğinden ve muhtemelen daha fazla benimle uğraşmak istemediğinden Johnny beni böldü. 

''Bugün yeterince açıklamayı aldın. Bunların birden kabul etmenin zor olduğunun farkındayım. Dışarıdaki bütün çocuklar seni merak ettiği kadar senden nefret ediyorlar, bunu söylediğim için affet ama yalan değil sonuçta. Sen onları bu hale getiren adamın oğlusun.'' Bana doğru gelip elini uzatmış, ondan destek alarak ayağa kalktığımda da ne kadar onun da aynı şekilde benden nefret ettiğini artık anlamış olsam da o, saçlarımı düzeltmiş ve yüzümdeki yaşları almıştı. Birden bu şekilde ilgilenmesi de beni dumura uğratmamış değildi. Sağı solu belli olmayan bir herif olduğu açıkça belliydi. ''Fakat hiçbiri sana bir şey yapamaz çünkü bize lazım olduğunu biliyorlar.''

''Burada durmaya devam mı edeceğim?''

''Neden sana bunları açıklamaya çalışıyorum sanıyorsun?'' Aptal bir çocukmuşum gibi tane tane vurguladı. ''Elbette burada duracaksın.''

''Size neden lazım olduğumu bilmiyorum. Babam bunları yapmış olamaz, olsa bile ben hiçbir şey anlamıyorum. Lütfen gitmeme izin verin.'' Eğer bir konuşma gerçekleştirmemiş, o bana neler yapabileceğini cidden göstermemiş olsa ondan izin dahi almazdım ancak ben, buna şu anda mecbur hissediyordum. Johnny, daha iyi göründüğüme karar verince benden uzaklaştı. ''Hiç kimseye hiçbir şey söylemem.''

''Üzgünüm. Şimdi odana çıkıp biraz dinlenebilirsin, muhtemelen oda arkadaşın da seni bekliyordur. Sonrasında tekrar konuşuruz.'' 

Çıkacağı zaman uyuşmuş kaslarımı yeniden hareket ettirmek beni zorlasa da Johnny'nin arkasından geçip kapıyı engellemiştim. ''Babam yüzünden mi buradayım? Onun oğlu olduğum için benden nefret ediyorsunuz, bunu anlıyorum ama ben size yardım edemem. Babama ulaşmamı istiyorsanız...''

''Babana istesek ulaşamayız mı? Bana bak,'' Ellerini kapıya yaslayıp baskı kurmaya çalıştığında korkakça gözlerim yalnızca onu izliyordu. ''Buradaki herkesin benim gibi olduğunu söylememe gerek var mı? Buradaki herkesin benim kadar güçlü olduğunu, o gücü kullanarak istediğini alabilecek kapasitesi yok mu sanıyorsun? Babana ulaşmak istiyor muyum? Evet. Bunu sen olmasan da halledebiliriz ancak her şeyin sırası var.''

''O zaman neden buradayım?'' Onu sorgulamamın sadece sinirlendirdiğini görebiliyordum ama bana her şeyi anlatacağını da söylemişti. Bunlara inanmıyor, inkar ediyor olsam da bana söylemeliydi ve bunu kendisi de biliyordu. 

''Çünkü sen de bizden farksızsın.'' Dediğinde başta şaka yapıyor sandım lakin hangi cümlesini şaka olarak dile getirmişti ki? Suratını incelediğimde başımı sağa sola doğru sallıyordum. ''Bunu da inkar edeceğini biliyordum fakat ne kadar inkar ettiğinin bir önemi yok. O aşıyı sen de oldun, Dongyoung ve en az biz kadar bu mantıksız şeye sahipsin. Ve bunu yakında keşfetmeni sağlayacağız.'' 


	6. Chapter 6

Duyduğum kapı sesiyle olduğum yerde biraz daha büzülürken bir gündür oda arkadaşı olmak zorunda kaldığım turuncu saçlı ve adının bana Jungwoo olduğunu söyleyen çocuk, içeriye geçmiş ve kendi yatağına oturmuştu. Yani muhtemelen. Gıcırdayan yatağından bu çıkarımı yapabiliyordum. Bense arkamı ona dönmüş, bir gündür yalnızca onunla gidebildiğim tuvalet molaları dışında hiç yerimden kalkmamış, pozisyonumu bozmayı bile düşünmemiştim çünkü burada mahsurdum. Johnny'yle dünkü konuşmamızdan sonra beni rahat bırakmış, dinlenmem için odama göndermek istemişti ama her şeyi inkar edip tekrar bir krize girdiğimde de beni götürmesi için Jeno denen çocuğu yeniden kullanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Beni odaya götürüp Jungwoo'yla içeriye kapattıklarında kendimi yere atıp sinir krizleri geçirmeyi sürdürmüş, yine de birilerinin kapıyı açmasını sağlayamamıştım. En sonunda ise Jungwoo bana acıyarak beni yatağıma götürdüğünde kendimi o kadar halsiz hissediyordum ki ona bana dokunmaması için engel dahi olamamıştım. 

Sabah uyandığımda Jungwoo çoktan kalkmış, benim kalkmamı bekliyordu. Bu berbat kabustan uyanacakmışım gibi süslü hayallere daldığımdan gündüz daha da kötü hissederken Jungwoo bana nasıl yaklaşacağını düşünmüş falan olmalıydı, ben sakinleştiğimde yüzündeki gülümsemeyle bana eğilip konuşma başlatmaya çalışmasına başka bir isim veremiyordum zira. ''Biliyorum, senin için zor fakat yakında alışırsın bence. Bu arada adım Jungwoo ve bundan sonra arkadaş oluruz, uzun zamandır oda arkadaşım olmamıştı.'' Ona _benimle_ _dalga_ _mı_ _geçiyorsun_ der gibi baktığımda ilk defa burada uyandığım zamandaki gibi bunu ya anladı ve görmezden geldi ya da gerçekten anlamadı. Boş verip ona arkamı döndüğümde, onu reddettiğimde de sadece derin bir iç çekmesini işitmiştim. 

Beni neredeyse hiç boş bırakmamıştı gün boyunca. Benimle birlikte lavaboya geldi, en ufak hareketimde heyecanla bana doğru eğildi; büyük ihtimalle kaçmamam için sıkı sıkıya tembihlenmişti çünkü ben yarı uyuklarken odanın kapısına kadar gelen Johnny'nin sesini öyle böyle seçebilmiştim. Yemeğimi de aşağıya inmek istemediğimden Jungwoo kendisi yedikten sonra getirdiyse de ağzıma bir kaşık dahi almamıştım, oda arkadaşım güçsüz düşeceğim konusunda bilgilendirmesine rağmen. Ama çoğu zaman da beni kendimle bırakmıştı. Sessizce ağladığım saatlerde beni duyup hiçbir şey söylememişti. En azından sesini duymama izin vermediği için minnettardım. 

''Hala mı yemedin?'' Odada yine dokunmadığım yemekleri görüp söylediğinde kendimi o anda yok etme hissiyle baş etmeye çalışıyordum. ''Gerçekten bir şey yememek işine yaramayacak, yalnızca güçten düşmüş olacaksın.'' Umurumda olmadığını anlamıştı lakin denemek istiyordu. Yatağının gıcırtılı sesini yine işittiğimde bedenimi olabildiğince kendime çekmiştim. Buradaki hiç kimse güvenilir yahut iyi değildi, burası da güven vermiyordu. ''Dongyoung,'' Sesini çok yakınımda, tam olarak arkamda duyduğumda yumruklarımı sıktım. Eğer o da Johnny gibiyse, ki o herkesin kendisi gibi olduğunu da dile getirmişti, ona karşı hiçbir şansım yoktu ancak o kadar rahatsız ediciydi ki her şey, sinirden midem bulanıyordu. ''Yemek yemeyecek misin?'' 

''Git başımdan.'' Çatallaşmış sesimle konuştuğumda kendi sesim dahi bana yabancı gelmişti. Sürekli bağırıp ağladığımdan zaten dünden beri ağrıyordu, şaşırmamıştım. Jungwoo, mırıldanmamı anlamış olmalıydı lakin inat edip arkamda durmayı sürdürünce kendime engel olamayarak başımı çevirip onun açık kahverengilerine bakmıştım. Camdan giren ışık gözlerinin rengini daha da açık göstermek için var olmuş gibiydi. Bakışlarımı görünce gülümsedi. ''Yemeyeceğim demiştim.''

''Biraz bile mi?'' Neden başımdan gidip en azından kendimi açlıktan falan öldürmeme izin vermiyordu ki? ''Eğer hiçbir şey yemezsen dediğim gibi eline geçecek hiçbir şey olmayacak, yalnızca kendine eziyet etmekle kalacaksın. Bunların baş edilmesi zor şeyler olduğunun farkındayım, demiştim değil mi?'' Hafif bir kıkırtı verdiğinde neredeyse yorganı başıma kadar çekip onu görmezden gelecektim ama hızla neyse ki konuşmaya başlamış, bana ne durumda olduğumu ve neler yapabileceğimi hatırlatmıştı. ''Ama bütün bunları kabul ettiğinde rahatlamış olacaksın, buradan çıkıp diğerlerinin seni kabul etmesini sağlayabilirsin. Ben babanın yaptığı hatalar yüzünden senden nefret etmeyi doğru bulmuyorum.'' 

Jungwoo, o ışıl ışıl gözleriyle hiç bıkmadan beni seyretmeyi sürdürürken ben dediklerine takılı kalmıştım. Onunla beş saniyelik konuşmada bile ne kadar saf olduğunu anlamak zor değildi ve bunu neden başta düşünemediğimi bilmiyordum, fazla sinir bozucuydu. Johnny'yle konuşup kapı açıldıktan ve bu binadaki diğer çocukların bakışlarıyla karşılaştıktan sonra benden nefret eden ifadeleri yüzlerinden rahatça okunmuştu. Belki Jungwoo gibi düşünen de olabilirdi ancak kimsenin bana nezaket göstereceği de yoktu, bunu tahmin etmek de imkansız olamazdı. Bütün bedenimi güçsüz bırakarak ne yapıyordum ki? Buradan kaçmayı denemeyip onların bana istediklerini yapmalarına razı mı olacaktım? En kısa sürede buradan çıkıp yurduma dönmeliydim. Hayır. İlk olarak yurduma geleceklerine emindim. Direkt olarak bankaya gidip paramı çekecek ve bir daha bu ülkeye adım dahi atmayacaktım. Her şeyden böyle kurtulabilirdim.

Gözlerim Jeno'nun daha önce oturduğu masaya doğru kaydığında Jungwoo'nun gülüşü büyüdü. Ya yemeğime bir şey katmışlarsa diye içimden geçirdim ancak beni engellemek için kimsenin yemeğime bir halt atmasına gerek yoktu. Johnny tek bir parmağıyla beni kısıtlardı ama korkmayacaktım. Buradan çıkacaktım. 

Ben yorganı üzerimden atmak için uğraşırken Jungwoo heyecanla yorganı benim yerime üstümden almış ve bana yardım için masayı bana doğru çekmişti. Kaşığı ve çatalı önüme bırakırken gözlerim ara sıra yüzüne kaydığında o da anında bana bakıp o gülüşünü vermişti. ''Doğru olanı yapıyorsun.''

''Sadece hayatta kalmaya çalışıyorum.'' _Ve_ _buradan_ _kaçmak_ _için_ _güç_ _kazanmaya_ _._

Jungwoo omuz silktiğinde çoktan çorbamı içmeye başlamıştım. ''Olsun. Doğru olan zaten hayatta kalman.'' Ben çorbamı bitirip benim için koydukları ana yemeğe geçerken ve onu da bitirirken _hayatımın_ _kalanında_ _da_ _öyle_ _olmamasını_ _umduğum_ _ve_ _olmaması_ _için_ _elimden_ _geleni_ _yapacağım_ oda arkadaşım yalnızca kendi yatağında oturup benim yemeğimi bitirmemi beklemişti. Son kez suyumu içerken Jungwoo bitmiş her yemeğe tatmin olmuş bir yüz ifadesi bırakmadan edememişti. ''Güzel miydi?''

Ona bunun için cevap vermedim, o da cevap alamadığı için bozulmadı. Normal bir zamanda tanışsak bu kadar saf ve iyi niyetli olmasına karşılık yaptığım ve yapacağım şeyler yüzünden üzülebilirdim ama o da onlardan biriyken ona güvenmem saçma olurdu. Yüzüne aldanmayacaktım. Johnny bile böyle olması için ayarlamış olabilirdi. Yine de ilerleyecektim. ''Sen de öyle misin?'' Su sesimin biraz daha açılmasına yardımcı olurken karar veremeyerek fısıldadım lakin o beni duyduğunu belli etti. ''Yani telekinezi yapabiliyor musun?'' 

Güldü. ''Telekinezi yalnızca Johnny'nin yeteneği.'' Dedi. ''Fakat gücüm var. Görmek ister misin?'' Sustum. Açık konuşmak gerekirse bir kişinin daha karşımda delirdiğimi düşündürtecek kadar absürt şeyler yapmasını arzulamıyordum ancak korksam dahi kendimi bir süre sonra başımı sallarken buldum. Elimde yarısı su dolu bardağı sıkıca kavrarken ifademi düz tutmak adına savaşıyordum. Jungwoo ise fazla heyecanlıydı. Ayağa kalkıp bana doğru eğildiğinde ve bana dokunmak istediğinde kendimi hızla geriye çektim. Elimdeki bardak da yere düşüp zemini ıslattığında Jungwoo ne yapmaya hazırlandığını yeni yeni anlıyormuşçasına gözlerini büyüttü. ''Üzgünüm, hayır öyle bir şey değil. Seni incitmeyeceğim. Yemin ederim.''

Titreyen bedenimi kontrol altına almak için zihnimden bir sorun olmadığını söylemeyi sürdürdüm, Jungwoo ise ben sakinleşip kendime gelene kadar üzgün bakışlarıyla beni izledi. Zaman geçtikçe bu _güç_ _gösterme_ işine olan cesaretim azalıyordu, hoş hiç de olmuş değildi ancak aklımdakini hayata geçirmek için buna ihtiyacım varmış gibi düşünmeden edemiyordum. Jungwoo'yu onaylamak için başımı salladığımda o emin olamamıştı bu sefer. ''Pekala, bir şey yapmayacaksın?'' 

''Yapmayacağım.'' 

Bir kez daha başımı salladığımda Jungwoo yaklaştı ve soğumuş yanağıma sıcak elini bastırdı. Bedenime bir şey olmasını beklerken Jungwoo işin tamamlandığını belirten bir ifadeyle geri çekildi ve bana hazır olup olmadığımı sordu. Asla hazır olmayacaktım bunun için. Hiçbir şey eklemediğimde karşımdaki uzun boylu, turuncu saçlı çocuk birden bire siyah saçlara sahip oldu, kehribara yakın olan gözleri karardı, ardından boyu kısaldı ve yüzü genişledi. Karşımda _kendimi_ gördüğümde çığlık atmamak için dudaklarımı sıkıca birbirine bastırdım, karşımdaki bense gülüyordu. ''Nasıl?'' Dedi sonrasında. Sesi bile bendi. ''Sana benzemiş miyim?''

Konuşamayacak kadar şaşkındım. Ellerine bakıp o ellerle yüzüne dokunduğunda hala şimdiki zamanın içinde değilmişim gibi sonradan geliyordum. ''Ben mi oldun?'' Korktuğumu anlamış mıydı? Sanmıyordum. 

''Yeteneğim bu. Başka insanların bedenlerine bir kez dokunduğumda onları taklit edebiliyorum. Sadece dokunmam yetiyor.'' Karşımdaki kişinin yüzü benken ve bütün bunlar kendi sesimle açıklanırken bu olanlara bağlı kalmak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. Ve Johnny tüm bu absürtlüklere sahip olan insanlardan biri olduğumu söylüyordu. Hayır. Ben böyle bir şey değildim. Ben hiçbir zaman bu olamazdım.

İnanamıyordum. ''Lütfen bedenimi kullanmayı bırakır mısın?'' Jungwoo, ikiletmeyerek kendi turuncu saçlarına ve açık kahverengiliklerine dönerken derin bir nefes alıp bıraktım. ''Lavaboyu kullanabilir miyim?'' 

Şakaklarımda gerginlikten, kendimi kasmaktan dolayı biriken teri elimin tersiyle sildim, sonrasında ise ayağa kalktım ancak o kadar zayıf hissediyordum ve uzun zamandır yatıyordum ki birden gözlerim kararmıştı. Jungwoo beni kollarıyla tutarken kendimi geri çekmeyi çok isterdim ama kaçacak bir an bulana kadar ona güveniyormuş gibi davranmanın daha iyi olabileceğini tam da şu zamanda karar vermiştim. Sakince onun kolları arasından sıyrılırken Jungwoo, beni lavaboya kadar götürmek için elini sırtıma koydu. Birden bire gelen bu yakınlık beni germişti. Tabi bunda gücünü görmenin getirdiği bir etki de vardı. İnsanlara dokunmak gibi bir huyu olmadığını şimdi dahi söyleyemezdim. 

Birden kendime bunları kabul ediyormuşçasına tahminler yapmam yüzünden kızdım. Bunlar hiçbiri akla, mantığa doğru gelmiyordu ve ben neden birden bu binadaki manyaktan birinin karakteri hakkında tahminde bulunuyordum? Vücudumu ondan kurtardım. ''Biraz izin verir misin?'' Bulunduğumuz koridorun karşısındaki koridoraydı lavabo ve normalde oraya kadar gelmesi gerekiyordu ancak gerçekten biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım vardı. ''Karşıya gideceğim. Yaşadığım şeyler ağır geliyor, yalvarırım biraz nefes almama izin ver.''

Doğruyu söyleyip kendimi zayıf gösterdiğim için sinirlenemiyordum bile çünkü iğrenç bir çıkmazın içindeydim sanki. Ama Jungwoo, burada bekleyip beni izleyeceğini söylediğinde neredeyse haftalardır yapmadığımı yapıp gülümseyecektim. Jungwoo'yu arkada bırakıp hızla karşıdaki koridora ilerlerken merdivenlerden çıkan iki çocukla karşılaştım. Onlarla göz teması kurmamaya dikkat ederek geçtim. Vücudumdaki bütün gerginliği atmak için ne kadar çığlık atsam az gelecekmiş belki de. Her şeye rağmen koridorun sonuna ilerleyip içeriye girdiğimde yalnız olduğumu bilmek, kapıyı kapatıp bedenimi yere sermek beni inanılmaz rahatlatmıştı. Sanki bütün bu olanlar geride kalmıştı. 

Uzun süre kalamayacağımı, Jungwoo'nun bekletirsem onun yanıma geleceğini biliyordum; ayrıca şimdi kaçmaya çalışamazdım çünkü beni bekleyen biri, binada da nereden çıktıkları bilinmeyen kişiler vardı. Mantığım her ne kadar buna inanmayı reddetse de Johnny, Jungwoo ve buradaki herkes _bir_ _şeylere_ sahipti. Bir planım olmalıydı. O zamana kadar da en azından Jungwoo'nun bana güvenmesini sağlayıp ağzından laf alabilirdim. Hemen pes etmeyecektim. 

Biraz gerginlikten ve korkudan devam eden mide bulantımdan dolayı kendimi tutamayarak kustuktan sonra elimi ve yüzümü yıkayıp rahatlamış ve çıkmaya hiç hazır olmasam da çıkabileceğimi dile getirmiştim kendime. Kilitli kapıyı açtığım an karşımda beliren ve ensesini görebildiğim kişi bana doğru döndü, bu olanlar yüzünden arka plana attığım kalbim bir kez daha acıdı. Jaehyun'u karşımda bulduğumda nasıl onun ihanetini görmezden geleceğimi düşünürken, o dümdüz bir suratla beni süzmüştü bir kez. ''Bir daha sakın Jungwoo'ya arkada beklemesini söyleme. Sen önemli değilsin, Jungwoo acıdığı için görevini yapmazsa senin yüzünden ceza alır. Ona bunu yapma.'' 

Sert sözleri beni etkisiz bırakırken yine de kendime bir sonuç alamayacağımı bilememe rağmen bu tona, kelimelere, duygusuzluğa ve yalan olarak tanıdığım Jaehyun'a üzülüp durmam gerekmiyor diyordum ama üzülüyordum. Ona sinirliydim, ona herkesten daha çok sinirliydim çünkü onu sevmiştim. Onu hala seviyordum. Sakinleşip onu karşımda yalnızken gördüğümde bu his daha net ortaya konuyordu. ''Lavaboyu kullanmak istemiştim.'' Duygusuz görünmek için çabalasam da asla Jaehyun kadar iyi olamayacaktım belli ki. 

''Johnny seni tek başına görmediği için şanslısın. Hala güvenilmezsin bizim için.'' Burada güvensiz birileri varsa o da kendisiydi ancak bunu kabul edeceğini sanmıyordum. ''Odana götüreceğim seni.''

''Üç ay boyunca beni seviyormuş numarası yapan sendin. Buradaki en güvenilmez insan sensin, Jaehyun.'' Benimle çıkıp bana güzel sözler söyleyerek beni rahatlatan ve öpen çocuk değildi. Onun için günlerce ağlamıştım ve şimdi durup bakınca bile bunu yeniden yapabileceğimi sezmek canımı sıkmıştı.

''Yoonoh.'' Dedi beni kâle bile almayarak. ''Gerçek adım Yoonoh.''

''Her şey yalan mıydı?'' Bunu yapmak istemiyordum. Yalan olduğunu bile bile bana bir şeyler açıklaması için onunla iletişim kurmak istemiyordum çünkü çaresiz biri gibi hissettiriyordu. Ve _öyleydim_. Çaresizdim. ''Adın Yoonoh, bir şeylere sahipsin, babamın size aşı yaptırarak güçler kazandırdığını iddia edip benden nefret ediyorsun.''

''Bunları seninle konuşmayacağım.'' İnatçı tavrına samimi olmayacak bir alayla güldüm. ''Ayrıca bir şey _iddia_ _ettiğimiz_ yok. Bunlar gerçekler.''

''Kiminle konuşacaksın? Aldatılan bendim, umarım farkındasındır?'' Tavrıma sinirlendiği, kendini tutmak istediği bariz açıktı. Onu bu kadar sinirlendiren kısmı kavrayamıyordum çünkü bu boktan yerde ezilen, aldatılan, tutsak edilen benken nasıl oluyor da karşıma geçip bana sinirlenme cesaretini gösterebiliyordu ki? ''Peki senin neyin var?'' Kaba çıkan ses tonumla kendimle kısacık bir an gurur duydum, ta ki onun koyu kahverengilerinin üzerimde gezinmesine kadar.

''Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?'' 

''Johnny gibi telekinezi mi yoksa Jungwoo gibi insanların bedenlerini mi kopyalıyorsun?'' Buna inanıp inanmadığımdan değildi, yalnızca tanıyamadığım kişinin aslında kim olduğunu kendime açıklayabilmek içindi. Bilmiyordum. Onun gözleri beni izlerken tek düşündüğüm bir kez bile gerçekten beni sevip sevmemiş olmasıydı. Beni cidden hiç mi sevmemişti? Kendime hep realist, mantıklı bir insan derdim ama meğer hiç de öyle biri değilmişim. Üç ayda beni dünyanın en mutlu insanı yapan insanını hayatımın merkezi haline getirecek ve bunu da o gidinceye kadar fark etmeyecek kadar aptaldım. Hiç farkında olmamıştım kendimin.

''Sonunda inanıyor musun?'' Onun bu sorusuna cevap vermeyeceğimi bildiğinden kaşlarını çatmış, emin olamayarak zayıf bir sesle yanıtlamıştı beni. ''Zihin okuyorum.''

Şaşırmaya imkan vermeyerek tekrar yönelttiğimde sorumu, beni aynı zamanda kolumdan yakalayıp kapının girişinden alıp koridora bırakmıştı. ''Benimkini hep okuyor muydun?'' Arkamdaki bedeni sıkıntıyla nefesler alıp verdi. Huzursuz ediyordum onu.

''Hayır. Hayır, seninkini okuyamıyordum. Gerçi hala okuyamıyorum.'' Mırıldansa dahi onu duymuştum. Bunlara inandığımı varsayarsak bunun beni iyi hissettirmesi mi gerekiyordu acaba? Ya da ona inanmalı mıydım? Olanlara rağmen ona inanmak içimden gelmese de sanki tüm bedenimin kontrolü onun iki çift lafına bakıyordu. ''Seninle bu kadar uzun süre takılmamızın sebebi seni okuyamıyor oluşumdu.'' Her açıklaması, her konuşması daha çok canımı yakıyordu ve en kötüsü de bunların onun umurunda olmamasıydı. Yanımdayken söylediği her cümle, altı boş cümlelerden değildi demek ki; o gerçekten zihnimi okumak istediğini belirttiğinde bunu _cidden_ _istediğini_ anlatmaya çalışıyordu. 

''Okusaydın beni daha erken mi buraya getirecektin?''

Başını salladı. Onu huzursuz ettirmeyi sürdürüyordum. Muhtemelen benimle yan yana olmak dahi istemiyordu. ''Evet.''

''Neden bunu yaptın? Neden duygularımla oynadın?'' Tüm bunlara, bu saçmalıklara rağmen emin olduğum tek bir şey vardı, ona aşıktım. Canımı yakıyordu, ondan neredeyse nefret etmeye de başlamıştım çünkü bana söylediği her şey ama her şey yalandı fakat aşıktım. Beni tekrardan öpüp hiçbir şeyin beni yıkamayacağı yahut üzemeyeceği gibi güçlü hislere boğup durduğu o günleri özlüyordum. O günler oldukça uzak bile değildi ancak çok değişmiştik. Bu nasıl bir anda olmuştu, nasıl hayatım böyle bir yerde kopabilmişti anlam veremedim. ''Bunu hak etmedim. Beni gerçekten sevdiğini sanmıştım.''

''Görev içindi. Senin duygularınla oynamak benim tercihim değildi ama buna ihtiyacım vardı. Pek bir anlamı yok.'' _Benim_ _için_ _vardı_ _._ Benim için bir anlamı vardı! "Belki seni okuyabilirim ya da bu durumu sana bu şekilde yaklaşınca açıklayabilirim sandım."

Yani beni görevi bilmişti. Benden hiçbir zaman hoşlanmamıştı, en ufak bir şey dahi hissetmemişti. Ben onun için yerine getirmesi gereken görevi ve kendi gücünü tatmin etmesi için aşması gerektiği engeli olmuştum sadece, başka hiçbir şey değil. Bütün bu üzüntünün, acının üzerine böylesine iğrenç bir muamele beni delirtiyordu. O, en sonunda kendi odama gideyim diye bana yön verdiğinde güçsüz bedenimin ona itaat etmesi daha da delirtiyordu beni. 

''İnsanların duygularıyla oynayıp sonrasında bu benim için bir görevdi diyemezsin.'' Beni kapıya kadar bırakıp durakladığında dili sinirle ya da gerginlikle yanağını dürtüyordu. Bana bakışlarını kaçırdığından nasıl hissettiğini çözmem de zordu lakin Jaehyun'un yüzüne baksam dahi onu çözebileceğimi düşünmüyordum. _Artık_ düşünmüyordum. Bana ismi konusunda bile yalan söylemişti, hisler de önemli olmamıştı onun için.

''Üzgünüm, Dongyoung. Seni hiçbir zaman gerçekten sevmedim.'' Gözlerimin yaşarmasına engel olamadığımda kendimden daha çok nefret ettim. Jaehyun, belki de artık adını kabul ettiğim Yoonoh, acımadan devam etmişti. ''Bu işi hemen bitirelim istiyorum. Bu yüzden sana tavsiyem kaçma, itiraz etme ve kabullen.''

Kendi hakkımda da yanıldığım noktalarımı bana gösterdiği için ona ne diyeceğime emin olmamıştım, o da takmamayı seçmişti. Jaehyun, Yoonoh, ailemden ve Yuta'dan sonra hayatıma giren tek kişiydi ve öylesine sarmıştı ki bedenimi, bana bir daha birileri tarafından terk edilip yalnız kalmayacağımı düşündürtmüştü. Ben de buna rahatça kanabilmiştim. Oysa hep yalnızdım. Birilerine sevdikten sonra bile yalnız kalabilmiştim. Bu yüzden bu işi cidden bitirecektim, karar vermiştim. Kaçacaktım. Bu Jaehyun'un istediği olmasa dahi. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jungwoo yeniden önümdeki masaya bıraktığı yemekleri yemem için beklerken ona istediğini vererek kaşığı elime almıştım. Devamlı büyük bakışları ve sırıtışıyla beni izlemesi beni geriyordu ve bunun farkında bile olmuyordu çoğu zaman. Jaehyun ile dünkü konuşmamızdan sonra odaya girip yatağıma döndüğümde Jungwoo neye bu kadar üzüldüğümü anlamış gibi hiçbir şey söylemeden ağlamama izin verirken, yine kendi yatağında sessizce beklemişti. Bense belki de buna asla değmeyecek bir çocuk için saatlerce ağlamayı sürdürmüştüm. Yuta yanımda olsaydı eğer, muhtemelen yataktan zorla kaldırıp böyle birine dönüştüğüm için tekrardan azarlardı beni. Onu çok özlemiştim ancak bana son dediklerini de göz önüne alınca onun da beni kandırmış olup olmadığı ihtimalini kesinleştiremiyordum. Bir süre sonra gözyaşlarımı tutarak gecenin bir vakti, Jungwoo bile uyuyorken durup düşündüğümde Yuta'nın neler dediğini anımsamıştım. Arkadaşım dediğim insan bu işin içinde miydi? Senin peşindeler derken ne demek istemişti ki? Keşke onunla tekrar konuşabilseydim.

Jaehyun'a aşık olduğumu kendime itiraf etmiştim, bundan nefret ettiğimi de ancak ona karşı hissettiklerimin mantığımın önüne geçmemesi için elimden geleni yapacağımın sözünü de vermiştim gece. Bu yüzden buradan kurtulup Yuta'nın yanında gidebileceğimin planını yapmak için oldukça sabırlıydım. 

O anda hislerim beni esir alırken bunun ne anlama gelebileceğini kestirememiştim lakin bütün bunlar doğruysa ve Jaehyun haklıysa zihin okuyabiliyordu. _Zihin Okumak_. Beni hep okumak istemişti. Zihin okuyabilirdi ama beni okuyamıyordu. Yani şu anda kaçma planımı yapmak istediğimi öğrenmemişti. Yalan söylüyor olabilir miydi? Ya gerçekten aslında benim düşüncelerimi okuyorsa ama yalnızca neler yapabileceğimi görmek için benimle oynuyor oynuyorsa? Yalan söylemek onun için zor değildi; bana bir kere yalan söylemişti, tekrardan söylemek onun için zor olmasa gerekti. Sözü güven vermiyordu, buradaki herkes gibi.

Derin bir nefes alıp verirken beklettiğim yemeğin ardından Jungwoo adımla bana seslenmiş, ona doğru dönmeme sebebiyet vermişti. ''İyi misin?'' Başımı sallayıp onaylarken dün geride bıraktığım için ondan özür dilemem gerektiğini hissediyordum. Neden bilmiyordum fakat burada bana Jungwoo dışında insan gibi davranan yoktu. Gerçi sadece iki-üç insanla tanışmış sayılırdım lakin tanımadıklarımın da bana bayıldığını zannetmiyordum. 

Öksürüp boğazımı açtım. Günlerdir ağlayıp, yatıp durduğumdan artık başım taşıyamayacak kadar ağırmış gibi hissediyordum. ''Dün için, ben başın derde girsin istememiştim.'' 

Ellerini hemen sallayıp beni reddettiğinde onun bu kadar saf olmasına sinirlerim bozulmuştu. Kendimi ona karşı kötü bir laf etmemek için zor tutarken o çoktan yüzünden düşürmediği gülüşüyle birlikte bana cevap vermişti. ''Hayır, başım derde falan da girmedi, Yoonoh biraz abartmış.'' Sebepsiz bunu yumuşattığını hissederken bu kadar umursamamayı seçerek yemeğime dönmüştüm, o da beni yeniden seyretmeye. Uzun bir süre böyle gitmiş, ben yemeğimi bitirmeye çok az kala Jungwoo'nun sesini işitmiştim. ''Yoonoh kötü biri değildir.'' Birden bundan bahsetmesi beni şaşırtıp gererken dünkü konuşmamıza zaten şahit olduğundan bunu dile getirmesinin belki de oldukça normal olduğunu kabul ettim. Yine de bana onun iyi biri olduğunu söylemeye hakkı olmadığını biliyordum. ''Duygularını incittiği için üzgünüm.''

''Senin özür dilemen anlamsız.'' Yalan değildi. Sesim kulağa kaba gelmiş olsa da değil olayla alakası olmayan Jungwoo'dan, hatta Jaehyun'un kendisinden dahi bir özür beklemiyordum. Tek istediğim buradan defolup gitmekti. ''Ayrıca o umurumda değil.'' Benim saatlerce ağlamamı dinlemiş bir çocuğa bunu demem oldukça absürttü lakin olabildiğince kaçacaktım bunu konuşmaktan. 

''Sadece demeye çalıştığım bunu yapmak zorundaydı.'' 

Beni kendine aşık etmesi nasıl bir zorunluluktu öyle? Ne yani, böyle absürtlüklerle dolu yere ona aşık olduktan sonra elimi kolumu sallayarak geleceğimi mi sanmıştı? ''Bana onu savunma.'' Kaşlarım iyice çatılırken Jungwoo sinirli ifadelerimi fark ettiğinde dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Bütün bu olanlar için saatlerce çığlık atasım vardı ama böyle bir şey yaparsam büyük olasılıkla sabrını zorladığım Johnny beni duvardan duvara vururdu. Kendimi tutarak en sonunda suyumu içmiş, Jungwoo'nun getirdiği tepsiyi itelemiştim. Onun benden daha çekingen duran haline karşılık sakinleşmeyi denemiştim. Bu hali bir tiyatro değilse cidden ona yaklaşmak diğerlerine yaklaşmaktan daha kolay olacaktı. ''Özür dilerim, sana sert çıkışmak istemedim.''

''Seni haklı buluyorum.'' Masayı kendisi eski yerine koymak için ayağa kalktığı sırada mırıldanırken ben elimdeki bardağı daha sonra lazım olabilir diye yatağımın yanındaki çekmecenin üstüne bırakmıştım. ''Onu savunmuyorum, yalnızca neden bunu yapmak zorunda kaldığını anlayabiliyorum. Sana yaklaşmak zorundaydık, Dongyoung.'' 

''Yaklaşmak için kendini sevdirmesine gerek yoktu.''

''Haklısın. Yine.'' Dedi eski yerine, karşımdaki yatağına yerleşirken. ''Ama herkese çok uzak bir çocuktun. Hiç kimseyle yakın değildin. Şu arkadaşın,'' Kaşlarını hatırlamasına yardımcı olacakmışçasına sertçe kaldırdığında derin bir nefes aldım. 

''Yuta.''

''Evet, Yuta.'' Gözlerinde parlayan bir yıldıza sahipti sanki, dünyanın en ciddi konuşmasını da yapsak her zaman orada bir canlılık vardı. ''Ona bile bildiğimiz kadarıyla istediğimiz şekilde yakın değildin. Onu yakın arkadaşın olarak da gördüğünü düşünmedik.''

Yuta belki her bir ayrıntımı anlattığım bir insan olmasa da beni her zaman anlayan, yanımda olan biriydi. Birilerinin onun hakkında en ufak söz söylemesi dahi deli ediyordu beni çünkü hiçbir şey anlatmadığımda bile yanı başımda durup nasıl olduğumu soran, bir kere olsun bundan sıkıldığını söylememiş tek kişi oydu. Sorunlarım olduğunu, ailemle görüşmediğimi bilmesine rağmen, çoğu zaman beni ürküten ve üzen rüyalarımdan sonra onu uyandırmama rağmen elini her zaman sırtıma koyan biriydi. Yine de anlatmaya çalıştıkları şey birilerine abimi anlatıp anlatmamam ise istediklerini vermeyecektim. Başımı eğip ellerimi inceledim, Jungwoo'nun bu konuşmasına kendimi kaptırdığımdan hemen pişman olacağımı hissetsem de mırıldanmadan edememiştim. ''Sevgilisi varken beni öptü.'' Uzunca bir süre ondan hiçbir şey işitmedim. 

''Üzgünüm.'' Dedi yeniden. Sanki bir özre ihtiyacım varmış gibi devamlı bunu dile getirmesi sinirlerimi bozmayı sürdürüyordu. ''Dediğim gibi bütün bunları haklı göstermek için konuşmuyorum ama neden yapması gerektiğini de anlıyorum.''

''Anlamıyorsun,'' Alayla güldüm ve başımı sağa sola sallayarak yukarıya kaldırdım. ''Sevgilisi varken beni öptü, bana dokundu. Bana dünyanın güzel yanlarının da olabileceğini, birilerinin beni bırakma korkusunu yenebileceğimi, sevilebileceğimi düşündürttü. Şimdi hepsi tamamıyla bir yalan. Dünyanın en kötü insanı da olsa o birinin kalbini bu şekilde çarptırıp sonra onu terk edemezsin. Kim olduğun ya da ne olduğun ile ilgili yalan söyleyemezsin. Bunları yaptıktan sonra zorunda kaldığını söyleyip bir kuru özre boyun eğmemi bekleyemezsin. Kendinizi ne sanıyorsunuz? Bunları yaptıktan ve bana bunu yapma nedeninizi açıkladıktan sonra 'ya cidden haklıymışsınız' deyip sizi kabul mü edeyim cidden?'' Jungwoo şaşkın bakışlarını benden bir an olsun çekmezken, aynı zamanda dudaklarını açıp bir şeyler demek için çabalıyordu lakin muhtemelen ne demesi gerektiğini bilemeyerek aynı şekilde de kapatıyordu. Eğer bir kez daha özür dilerse gerçekten delirecek, yeniden bir kriz geçirecektim. Bunu anlamış gibi sessizliğe gömüldüğünde ben de onu tekrar görmezden gelmeyi seçerek yatağa uzanmış ve sırtımı ona dönmüştüm.

Burada onunla olmaktan, bu açıklamayı yapıp kendimi kötü hissederken yine onun bu kötü halime şahit olmasından da nefret ediyordum. 

Uzun bir süre ben ve Jungwoo sustuk. Öyle sessizdi ki oda, Jungwoo'nun gıcırdayan yatağının sesi, onun en ufak hareketinde çığlık atarmış gibi odayı sarıyordu. En sonunda yatağı kadar gürültülü nefes sesini, ardından da kendi sesini duymuştum. ''Dışarıya çıkmak ister misin?''

-

Jungwoo, beni dışarıya ilk çıkardığında onun ödünç verdiği kabanına sığınıp kendimi yok etmemek için çok fazla zorlandım çünkü binada beni gören herkes bir kez bile olsa başını çevirip önüne dönüyor, ağzının içinden yahut yanındaki arkadaşına konuşup duruyordu. Daha öncesinde üzerime bakışları çektiğimi hiç hatırlamıyordum, Jaehyun'la çıkarken kıskançlık bakışlarını saymazsam. Bu yüzden bu bakışlar beni ürkütmedi desem gerçekten yalan olacaktı, bu bakışlar yüzünden etrafı da inceleyemiyordum. Ama Jungwoo öyle umursamazdı ki bu konuda, heyecanla koluma girip beni kapıdan geçirip kar dolu bahçeye attığında şaşkınca ona bakıyordum. ''Dün gece iyi kar yağmış, değil mi?'' Bir saat önce odada neler konuştuğumuzu unutmuş gibi davranıyordu, ben de ona uyuyordum. 

Hiçbir şey söylemeyip kolumu ondan kurtarmış, sadece onunla gezebileceğim bahçede onun yanında durup dışarıyı izlemiştim. Benim dışarıya çıkmam için Johnny ile konuşup izin almıştı, dediğine göre de o, oda arkadaşım yanımdan ayrılmadıkça ve bahçeden başka bir yere gitmedikçe dışarıya çıkabilmeme izin vermişti. Normalde lavaboya bile Jungwoo'yla gittiğimden bunun iznini vermiş olması cidden büyük bir şey olmalıydı benim için fakat hiç öyle hissetmiyordum. Mutlu değildim. Tabi Jungwoo'nun iyiliğine, beni düşündüğünü sevinerek kabul etmemiştim, buna ihtiyacım vardı. O hala havanın ne kadar güzel olduğundan bahsederken ben bahçede bulunan ve oyun oynayan çocukların ara verip beni izlemesini görmemeye çalışıyordum; ona cevap vermediğim için Jungwoo başını çevirip bana baktığında durumu fark edip yeniden gülümsemişti. ''Onları umursama. Çoğu merak ettikleri için böyle.''

Beni iyi hissettirmeye çalışmasına gerek yoktu. Omuz silkip batıp çıktığım karlarına arasında ilerlerken enseme atılmış ve oradan da sırtıma hızla girip eriyen kar yüzünden inlemiştim. Dişlerimi sıkarak arkamı döndüğümde ellerini kaldırıp şaşırmış gibi yapan Donghyuck'u gördüm. ''Sanırım yanlış oldu. Umarım kusura bakmazsın.'' Bahçedeki herkes durup ikimize bakarken Jungwoo, belki de ondan ilk defa gördüğüm şekilde göz devirmişti.

''Yalnızca uzak dur, Donghyuck.'' Beni rahatsız ettiren karın büyük çoğunluğunu ensemden kurtarırken gözlerim beni düşmanca izleyen esmerin üzerindeydi hala. Onun arkasından giden siyah saçlı çocuk da beni tıpkı onun gibi izliyordu. Gerçi hepsi öyle gibi geliyordu bana. ''Ona bakma. Herkese karşı böyledir. İlk geldiğimde saçlarımı boyamaya kalkışmıştı.'' 

''O neye sahip?'' Donghyuck gözden çıkıp kaybolurken bakışlarım bu sefer de beni ilkinde sürüklediğine emin olduğum uzun, sarışın çocuğa, oradan da yanındaki kıza kaydı. ''Ve onlar?''

Jungwoo ellerini çırptı ve onları ceplerine yerleştirdi. Kimlerden bahsettiğimi anladığını arkamdan çıkıp karşımda dikildiğinde yüzünden anlamıştım. ''Doğru, bilmediğini unutmuşum. Onlar Jisung ve Heejin. Aslında onların güçlerini gördün, özellikle Heejin'in. Nesnelerin içinden geçebilir. Jisung ise arkadaşınla buluştuğunda seni kaçıran çocuktu. Görünmez olabiliyor. Donghyuck da zihin kontrolü yapıyor. Korkutucu, değil mi?'' Odada olduğu kadar rahat olmadığını fark ettiğimde kaşlarım havaya kalktı. 

''Zihin kontrolü derken?'' 

Bilgisizliğim onu gülümsetirken ben aynı şekildeydim. ''İnsanlara istediği her şeyi yaptırıyor. İlk öğrendiğimde ondan çok korkmuştum, buradaki çoğu kişi de ondan korkar çünkü gücünün etkileyemediği kimse yok, yani _kısmen_. O bir şeyi yapmanı isterse yaparsın. Muhtemelen Johnny'yi sevmeyip saygı duymasa onu bile elinde oynatırdı. Gerçi ondan korkmuyor da sayılmaz.'' Ellerimi ben de tıpkı Jungwoo gibi kabanın ceplerine koyduğumda bütün bedenimin üzerimdekilere inat titrediğini düşündüm. Donghyuck'un korkutucu aurasını hiçbir zaman inkar edemezdim. Mantığım ne kadar bu olanları inanmamayı sürdürse de bedenim sanki bütün bunları kabul ederek bunlardan korkuyordu.

''Beni de mi kontrol ediyordu yani?'' Böyle bir şey yaptığında onu hissedebilir miydim ki?

Fısıltım Jungwoo'nun ilgisini çekmişti. ''Hayır,'' Demişti direkt olarak. ''Seni kontrol edemiyordu. Yoonoh'un seni okuyamaması gibi.'' O da mı beni halletmek için yakınlaşmıştı? Beni kontrol edemediği için sevinmeli miydim yoksa bunlara inanıyormuş gibi rahatladığım için sinir mi olmalıydım? ''Daha çok arkadaşın Yuta'yı kullanıyordu.'' 

Dikkatimi ona verdiğimde Jungwoo üzgün yüzünü kapatmak için gülümsemeye devam ediyordu, belki de odadaki patlayışım yüzünden daha da sinirlenmemem için engel olarak düşünüyordu ama ben sadece şaşkındım. _Çoğu şeye olduğu gibi._ ''Yuta'yı mı? Ona zarar mı veriyordu?'' 

''Tabi de bunu yapmıyordu.'' Odadan çıkmadan önce şapka takmayı sevmediğini belirtmişti, şimdi de o açık saç tutamları onun hareketiyle sağa sola sallanırken ben gergince parmaklarımla oynamıştım ceplerimin içinde. ''Yalnızca...'' Bir an duraksadığında Yuta'yı düşündüm. İki yıl boyunca onda değişik hiçbir şey görmemiştim, farklı hiçbir hareketi olmamıştı bana göre. ''Bunu söylemek zor. Nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyorum. Kalbini kırmak istemem.'' Beni düşünüyormuşçasına konuşması beni yalnızca deli ediyordu. Ama bakışlarımı yakaladığında dudaklarını yaladı. ''Oda arkadaşının da pek arkadaş canlısı olduğunu, daha doğrusu Donghyuck'u kendi kafasında biri olarak gördüğünü sanmıyorduk ve şaşırtmadı. Donghyuck, Yuta'yla arkadaş olmak için gücünü kullandı. Sonra senin Yoonoh ile yakınlaşman için cesaret vermesini sağladı. Sana buraya gelmeden önce kaçman gerektiğini belirten de aslında arkadaşın değil, ona talimat veren Donghyuck'tu. Senin kimliğini bir tek biz değil, diğerleri de bulmuştu.''

Az önce Jungwoo bana gerçekleri açıkladığında ondan kolayca laf alabileceğimi hissedip bunu doğruladığım için kendimi takdir etmek yerine hayatımı tümüyle iğrenç bir girdaba çeviren bu insanlardan tiksindim. Hayatımı onlara hiçbir şey yapmadığım halde berbat etmeye ant içmiş gibilerdi. Diğerleri diyerek kimleri kastediyorlardı, onu dahi düşünemiyordum. Tek düşündüğüm hayatıma ve çevreme ne yaptıklarıydı. 

''Sadece bunlardı. Gerçekten.''

''Jae-'' Hemen kendimi düzelttim. ''Yoonoh da Yuta'yı mı okuyordu?'' Durup yüzüme baktığında cevabının evet olduğunu çoktan anlamıştım. Bütün vücudum yaprak misali titriyordu. Her seferinde bunun nerede sona ereceğini belirlemek gibi bir hata yapıyordum. Asla bitmiyordu. Asla. Ancak bu kez üzülmek yerine vücudumda gezinen siniri duyumsayabiliyordum. Yere eğilip sert olmasına dikkat ederek iki küçük kar topu yaptığımda Jungwoo ne yaptığıma emin olamayarak beni seyrediyordu, ta ki ben kalktığım gibi Donghyuck'un girdiği kapıya doğru koşana kadar. O kadar hızlı ve sinirliydim ki Jungwoo hemen peşimden koşmasına karşılık oldukça geride kalmıştı. Sıcak ortama girer girmez soğuktan donmuş yanaklarım ve ellerim acımaya başlamıştı, ayriyeten merdivendekiler durup bana bakmışlardı. Salon olduğunu tahmin ettiğim yere gittiğimde Jungwoo ancak kapıdan geçmişti. 

''Bekle.'' Dese de onu duymayıp salona girmiş ve Donghyuck'u; Johnny, Jaehyun, sevgilisi olduğunu bildiğim çocuk ve daha seçebildiğim üç kişiyle beraber bulduğumda elimdeki kar toplarından birini Donghyuck'a diğerini de Jaehyun'a fırlattım. Delirmiş gibi güldüğümde onlar böyle bir şey beklemediklerini daha net belli edemezlerdi. Johnny bile durup şaşkınca onların yüzlerine bakıyordu. Donghyuck'a attığım kar topu tam olarak burnuna isabet etmişti ve onu yüzünden ayırırken bana sert bakmayı da ihmal etmemişti.

''Siz,'' Hala ortama alışamayan ve uyuşuyormuş gibi hissettiren parmağımla o ikisini gösterdiğimde ikisi de beni gözlerini kırpmadan izliyorlardı. ''Siz hayatım boyunca tanıdığım en kötü insanlarsınız. Babamın size yaptığı şeyler gerçekse bile bunların hiçbiri benim suçum değildi, yanlış kişiye sinirleniyorsunuz. Eğer amacınız intikamsa da, bana kötü davranmanız hiçbirinize yardım etmeyecek çünkü ben babam değilim. Beni şu anda öldürseniz dahi bir şeyi kazanmış olmayacaksınız. Beni kontrol edip okuyamıyorsunuz, değil mi? O zaman sizi; neyi, nasıl yapıyorum ve bu ne anlama geliyor bilmiyorum ama engellemeye devam edip delirteceğim.''

''Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?'' Donghyuck üzerime doğru ilerlemek isteyecekken yanındaki siyah saçlı onu tutmuştu. Yüzlerine daha fazla bakmadan geriye dönüp Jungwoo'yla ve onun arkasında bağırışlarımı dinlemek için dizilen insanlara baktığımda bunun hakkında düşünmeden onları yarmış, buradan bu cesaret verici sözlerden sonra dahi kaçamayacağımı bilerek ancak odama doğru çıkmaya başlamıştım. Onların bu sözlerimi bir yerlerine bile takmaması olasıydı lakin beni kaçırıp buraya hapseden, hayatımla oynayabileceğini sanan insanlara bağırmanın heyecanlandırdığını, uzun zamandır hissetmediğim yaşama hissini yaşattığını da yalanlamayacaktım.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdesi açık pencereden görebildiğim kadarıyla gün doğmaya çok yakındı, yattığım yerden sessizce kalkıp Jungwoo'yu kontrol ettiğimde ise onun hala sakince uyuyor olduğunu görerek pencereye daha fazla yaklaşmış ve dışarıyı kontrol etmiştim. Geceden beri yağan kar devam ediyordu. Yanımdaki çocuğu uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek yerimden kalkmış, hatta bir an odanın da aynı şekilde soğuk olduğunu düşünerek Jungwoo'nun benim için bıraktığı polar kazağı da üstüme geçirmiştim. Jaehyun ve Donghyuck'a kar topu attıktan sonra da odadan dışarıya çıkamamış, yalnızca birkaç kere Jungwoo'yla beraber lavaboya gitmiştim. Şimdi de pek farklı bir yere gidecek değildim, hazır başımda bekleyip beni gerecek biri yokken lavaboya kadar gitmek istiyordum bu yüzden yavaşça kapıya doğru yürüdüm ve bir kere daha yatağındaki yorganı başı dışında ufacık bile gözükmeyecek şekilde her yerini kapatmak için kullanan çocuğu kontrol ettim. Uyanmadığını bilerek kapıyı araladım ve bedenimi gıcırdamasından korkarak kapıyı açabildiğim aralıktan geçirmek için debelendim. Dikkatim sürekli Jungwoo'nun düzenli nefes seslerindeydi. 

Sabahın çok erken bir saatiydi ve belki de bu kaçmam için iyi bir seçenek gibi görünüyordu. Her ne kadar kendime lavaboya kadar gitmem gerekiyor diye hatırlatma yapsam da koridora çıktığımda gözlerim merdivenlerde takılı kalmıştı. Bakışlarımı kaldırıp sağa sola çevirip diğer koridorları kontrol ettim. Hiçbir şey yoktu. Birkaç adım daha atıp merdivenlerin başına geldiğimde dudaklarım hem koridorun oda kadar bile sıcak olmamasından hem de korkudan çabucak kuruyorlardı. 

''Kaçmayı mı düşünüyorsun?'' Birden arkamdaki fısıltı yüzünden korkuyla ileriye adım atıp düşeceğim sırada arkamdaki kişi bu kez önümde belirip herhangi bir kaza olmadan beni kollarıyla tutmuştu. Korkudan kalbimin atmayı dahi bıraktığını düşündüğüm kısacık anda beni tutan kişinin düzenli, beyaz dişlerini görebildim ilk. Fazla sessizdi. Asla görmemiştim. Ben yalnız arkamda durup konuşmasıyla da değil, birden karşımda belirmesiyle de korkutmuştu. Yüzümü biraz daha kaldırıp kim olduğuna baktım. ''Sanırım seni korkuttum ha?'' 

_Donghyuck'un_ _yanında_ _olan_ _siyah_ _saçlı_ _çocuktu_. Onun kollarından geriye kaçıp yeniden merdivenlerin başına ilerlediğimde karşımda durup ellerini ceplerine koymuştu. 

''Kaçmayacaktım. Sadece lavaboya gidiyordum.'' Gözlerimin içine sanki ne yapmak istediğimi biliyormuş gibi bakıp gülerken sertçe yutkundum. 

Biraz daha gülümseyip küçümseyerek konuştu. ''Pekala, sana eşlik etmeliyim. İlerle.'' Korkumun geçtiği hala söylenemezdi. Karşımdaki çocuğun ben gibi merdivenlerden çıktığında benden biraz daha kısa ve ince olduğunu fark ettim fakat ona yanlış bir şey yapacak kadar deli değildim. Kaybeden ben olurdum muhtemelen. O arkamda beni izlerken lavabonun olduğu koridora doğru ilerledim. ''Ben, her ne kadar yaptığın delice hareketle eğlenmiş olsam da Donghyuck yaptığın şeyden hiç hoşlanmadı.'' Dedi biz daha koridorun başındayken. Elimde olmayarak durdum ve ona döndüm. O da rahatça sağ omzunu duvara yaslamış beni seyrediyordu. 

''Ben de onun yaptıklarından hoşlanmadım.''

''Burada birilerine zarar vererek kurtulamazsın ya da haklı çıkamazsın.'' Ona zaten haklı çıkıp çıkmamak gibi bir derdimin olmadığını dile getirmek üzereydim ancak bu konuştuğumuz onun ilgisini çekmiyormuşçasına hemen araya girmişti. ''Bu arada ben Jaemin. Yeni olduğundan bilmediğin bir kuralı açıklamama izin ver. Her gece nöbet tutarız. Bu gece ben olduğum için çok şanslısın. Bu aptallığı dün yapsaydın kesin Johnny'ye yakalanırdın.'' Onu övmem gerekiyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırıp indirdi, ardından göz kırptı. Normal bir zamanda olsaydık kendisine tam bir ergen gibi göründüğünü söyleyebilirdim ama tek yaptığım dönüp lavaboya ilerlemek ve ona bir daha bakmadan içeriye girmekti. 

Derin bir nefes aldım. Koridorda elbette nefes alamıyordum, odada da Jungwoo vardı. Eğer çok fazla dikkat çekmeyeceğine emin olsaydım buraya daha sık uğrardım ancak yalnız kalıp kendime neler olduğunu açıklamak için vakit bulabildiğim tek yere elimi kolumu sallayarak da gelemiyordum. Basit, iğrenç bir lavabo olmasına karşılık. Bu sebeple işimi hızla görüp dışarıda, adının Jaemin'i olduğunu öğrendiğim çocuğu fazla bekletmeme kararı almıştım. Kapıyı açtığım an karşımda beliren Jaemin'e kaşlarımı çattım, hiçbir şey diyemeden önümden çekilip geçmemi işaret ettiğinde ise yapacak hiçbir şeyim yoktu cidden. 

''Gücün bu mu?'' Merak ettiğim falan yoktu, sadece buradakileri çözersem ya da ne yaptıklarını bilirsem buradan nasıl kaçacağıma dair planımı hazırlayabilirdim. Bu gece nöbeti tutma işini açıklaması iyi olmuştu, zaten beni kaçırmış adamların başıboş bir şekilde gece kaçmama izin verecek bu boşluğu bırakabileceğini düşünmek aptallıktı. ''Birden belirdin. Bunu mu yapıyorsun?''

''Işınlanmak.'' Omuz silktiğini ancak yanımda belirdiğinde görebilmiştim. Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Her geçen gün sanki bütün bedenim bunlara alışıyor gibiydi. Bunları görmeye daha fazla katlanabilir miydim, bilmiyordum ama daha fazla olmaması için acele etmem gerektiğini biliyordum. ''Peki sen?'' Odamın olduğu koridora yeniden geldiğimde onun sorusuyla şaşırdım. Gözlerim onu izlerken o rahattı fazlasıyla. 

''Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?''

''Johnny senin de gücün olduğunu söyledi. Biliyor musun yoksa bizden saklamaya mı çalışıyorsun?'' Başımı sağa sola salladım daha o sözlerini bile bitiremeden. Johnny her şey hakkında doğruyu söylüyor olabilirdi, güçler, babam, aşı fakat benim de bir gücüm olması... Asla olamazdı öyle bir şey. Kendimde böyle bir durum olsaydı fark etmez miydim? 

''Benim gücüm yok.'' Jaemin güldü. Büyük olasılıkla dediğim onda hiç etki yaratmamıştı, beni alaya almaya devam etmesinin başka bir sebebini bulamıyordum zira ama istediğine inanabilirdi. _Benim_ _bir_ _gücüm_ _yoktu_ _._ Yanımdaki çocuğa daha fazla dayanabileceğimi sanmayarak ona veda bile etmeden odaya girmiş, kapıyı yüzüne kapamıştım. Hızlı ve gürültülü kapamış olmalıyım ki Jungwoo başını gözleri kapalı da olsa kaldırmış ve _kim var_ _orada_ demişti. İstemsizce sırıtırken bunu yapmamın doğru olduğunu hissetmiyordum. Sadece tatlı görünmüştü ancak nerede olduğumu, nasıl tutulduğumu ve onların da kimler olduğunu düşününce bu gülüşü engellemek oldukça kolay olmuştu. Yatağıma doğru yürüyüp içine girerken Jungwoo gözlerini ovalamış ve açıp bana bakmıştı.

Anında gülerken göz devirmemek için kendimi zorladım. ''Günaydın. Erkencisin.'' Sürekli uyuyup yattığımdan dolayı kesinlikle saatlerim şaşmıştı. Jungwoo cevap vermeyince sarıldığı yorganla oyalanmış, yine de bakışlarını bana çevirmekten vazgeçememişti. Sanırım gittikçe ona alışıyordum lakin ona ya da buraya alışmak istemiyordum. ''Bugün yine dışarıya çıkmak ister misin? Veya kahvaltıyı getirmek yerine inmek?'' Bana neden bunu yapıyordu ki? 

''İstemiyorum.'' Dün olanlardan sonra muhtemelen yine birilerinin nefretini kazanmıştım. Zaten nefret edilen biriydim, şimdi de yaptığım şey göz önüne alınınca bu nefreti alevlendirmiştim. Umurumda mıydı? Değildi. Onların beni sevmesini beklemiyordum. Onlardan beni sevmesini beklemek demek onları kabul etmek anlamına gelirdi. Ben yalnızca buradan çıkıp tek başıma kalmalıydım. 

''Peki,'' Yorganı nihayet üstünden atıp uzun bacaklarını yatağın hemen başında sallandırırken tek görebildiğim ince ve uzun sırtıydı. ''Günlerdir buradasın. Banyoyu kullanmak ister misin?'' Birden başını bana çevirip bakışlarımızı buluşturduğunda ve yine her zamanki gülüşü yüzünde olduğunda utanmadan edemedim. Onu izliyormuş gibiydim. Ama zaten öyleydim. Bu odada dikkat çekici tek bir şey bile yoktu. Jungwoo dışında. 

''Banyo mu?'' 

Başını aşağı yukarı salladı. ''Eminim duş almak ve ardından sıcak bir şeyler içmek sana kendini iyi hissettirir. Birkaç kıyafetimi ödünç verebilirim eğer istersen?'' Ben ondan uzak durmak için her şeyi yapıyorken korkutucu bir şekilde asla bıkmadan beni rahatlatmaya çalışması sinirlendiriyordu çünkü birilerini kullanmak esasında yapmayı asla sevmediğim bir şeydi. Onu onayladığımda sevinerek dolabına ilerledi ve benim için kıyafet seçmeye başladı. Birkaç gündür yıkanmadığım gerçeğine odaklandığımda kesinlikle buna ihtiyacım vardı. 

-

Jungwoo, erken uyandığımız için beni kahvaltıdan önce duş almam için alt kata indirdi. Buranın eski bir yurt olduğunu bu yüzden de toplu olarak, hamama ve soyunma odalarına benzeyen bir yerde duş aldıklarını ancak ben bunun ne kadar korkutucu olabileceğini bakışlarımla anlatınca bana burada yaşayan kızlar için ayrı yapılmış bir banyoyu kullandırabileceğini de açıklamıştı. Kimsenin banyo yaparken beni dikizlemeyeceğine emin olduğum bir yer, elbette benim için uygun olduğundan ekstra bir laf söylememiş, açık konuşmak gerekirse sınırları zorlamamıştım. Bu yüzden Jungwoo kıyafetleri ve yine kendisinin olan yedek havlusunu ve şampuanını bana verdiğinde onu izlemiştim yalnızca. Kapıyı açıp içeriyi gösterdiğinde beni bekleyeceğini belirtmişti. 

İçeriye girer girmez kapıyı kapatmış ve kilitlemiştim. Derin bir nefes alıp etrafı bir yerlerde garip bir şey var mı diye kontrol etmiştim. Olmadığında da bütün kıyafetlerimi çıkarıp bir kenara koymuştum. Sıcak suyu ayarlayıp küvetin dolmasını beklerken ayağa kalkmış ve dolapları fazla ses çıkartmamasını özen göstererek incelemiştim. Bir yerde jilet bulurken ne olur ne olmaz diye etrafıma bakıp durmuştum bir alışkanlık gibi. Jilet kutusundan bir tanesini çıkarıp kirli kıyafetlerin arasına sorun yaratmayacak şekilde gizlediğimde heyecanlıydım. Dönüp sıcak suyu kapamış ve küvetin içine girip örtüyü kapamadan önce duş jelini kullanmıştım. Nereden ne çıktığını bilmediğim bir yerde güvende değildim. 

Başımı geri yaslayıp sıcak suyun beni mayıştırmasına izin verirken uzun zamandır bu kadar rahat hissetmediğime yemin edebilirdim. Bu sabah erkenden yalnız kalıp düşünemeyeceğimi belirtiyordum, belki de bu şansı değerlendirmeliydim fakat şu anda da öyle iyi hissediyordum ki yaklaşık bir haftadır olan şeyleri yeniden hatırlatıp bu büyüyü bozmak istemiyordum resmen. 

Bir süre sessizliğe ve sıcak suya itaat edip hiçbir şey düşünmedim. Tabi bu her şeye rağmen yine de çabuk sonlanmıştı. Ne zaman kapattığımı bilmediğim gözlerimi açıp tavanı izlemeye başladığımda son bir haftayı düşündüm. Babamı ve abimi bilen, babamın onlara süper güç kazandırdığını iddia eden çocuklar tarafından kaçırılmış, bu yerde tutulmuştum ve hala tutuluyordum. Johnny başlarıydı ve telekinezi yapabilirdi. Buradaki herkesin de Johnny gibi güçleri vardı. Dediklerine bakılırsa benim de gücüm vardı ama deli saçmasından başka bir şey değildi işte. En kötüsü de bu insanların babamın abimi öldürdüğünü söylemesiydi sanırım. Bu bana anlatılan ve gerçekleşmesine hiç ihtimal vermediğim tek şeydi. 

Abim öldüğünde kendimi o kadar kötü ve yalnız hissetmiştim ki günlerce yatağımdan çıkmamıştım. Yememiş, içmemiştim. Doğduğumdan beri özel eğitim yüzünden benden genelde hep uzakta olsa da abimi çok severdim bu sebeple ilk günler onun öldüğünü dahi kabul edememiştim. O günlerde de anne ve babamın da aynı şekilde ne kadar kötü olduklarına şahit olmuştum. Babamın kendi oğluna bunu yapması olası bile değildi. 

Ayrıca bir şeyi daha öğrenmiştim, Jaehyun'un esasında bana karşı hiç duygusunun olmadığı gibi. Derin bir nefes çekip hızla bıraktım. Bunun canımı yakmamasını o kadar çok istiyordum, elimden gelen en ufak şeyde dahi bütün varımı yoğumu koyabilirdim ancak duygularımı engelleyemiyordum. En çok ondan nefret ederken bile en çok onu seviyordum. 

Sıcak suyun gittikçe soğuduğunu anladığımda yüzümü buruşturdum. Ayağa kalkıp suyu tekrar açtım ve köpükleri temizledim. Saçlarımı yıkayacağım anda bir ses duyup duraklamış ve perdenin arkasını görmeye çalışmıştım. Yeniden eğilip perdeyi araladığımda kimse yoktu. Yanlış duyup duymadığım emin olamadan bakışlarım olması gereken eşyalarımı bulamadığımdan etrafı tekrar tekrar turladı. ''Şaka mı yapıyorsunuz?'' Havluya uzanmak istemiştim lakin o da yoktu. Temiz kıyafetlerin üstüne bırakmıştım. ''Jungwoo?'' 

Tanrım, gerçekten nefret ediyordum şu durumda olmaktan. Belli ki kıyafetlerim alınmıştı ama nasıl? Hayır, _biliyordum_. Nasıl alındığını anlamıştım ancak Jungwoo yapılmasına izin mi vermişti? Vermişti. Beni dümene getirmek için masum, iyi rolü oynadığına bile inanırdım. Kaymamaya dikkat ederek küvetten çıkmış ve kapının önüne gelip seslenmeden önce etrafı kontrol etmiştim. Ne kadar bakarsam bakayım ne eskiler ne yeni kıyafetler ne de havlu vardı. ''Jungwoo?'' Kapıya yaslanıp soğuğun vücuduma işlemesine izin verdim. ''Orada mısın?''

Sesim titredi. Hem soğuktan hem de böyle bir durumda kalıp yine birilerine muhtaç olmaktan dolayı sinirden. Böyle olmayacağına karar verip kapıyı açmış yalnızca başımı uzatıp bakınmıştım. Jungwoo görünmüyordu. ''Kimse var mı?'' Başımı biraz daha uzatıp koridorun başına çevirdim. Kimse geçmiyordu. ''Biri yardım edebilir mi?'' 

Aptaldım. Cidden nasıl güvenebilmiştim ki? Gözlerim dolarken yanlış işitmediğime emin bir şekilde gözlerim koridorun başındaki kişiydi buldu, onun da beni gördüğüne emindim. ''Bana bakabilir misiniz?'' Kim olduğunu seçemiyordum ancak onun kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp beni sadece o şekilde izlemeyi tercih ettiğini anlayabiliyordum. 

''Hayır,'' Dediğinde dişlerim birbirine çarptı. Kapıyı açtığımdan içerideki sıcak hava da dağılıyordu. Sırtımdaki tüylerin diken diken olması geç olmamıştı. ''Başının çaresine bak.'' Sesi tanıdık gelse de umurumda olmadı çünkü zaten beni bırakıp gitmişti. Kendime bunu yapmamamı defalarca hatırlatmama rağmen bu kadar çaresiz kaldığımdan ağlamaya başlamış ve kendimi banyoya geri sokmuştum. Belki Jungwoo acıyıp geri gelirse ancak öyle çıkabilirdim buradan ya da banyoyu biri kullanmak isterse falan. 

İçeriye geçip çökerek bacaklarımı kendime çekmiş ve en azından olabildiğince kendimi sıcak tutmayı denemiştim. Buradan nasıl çıkabilirim gibi düşünmek zorunda kaldığım bir durumun içinde olmasam rahatça banyoma geri dönerdim lakin onun yerine hala ağlayıp duruyordum. 

''Dongyoung?'' Kapının tıklanmadan hafifçe açılması üzerine kendime biraz daha sarıldım fakat gelen Jaehyun'du. Beni yerde dizlerimi kendime çekmiş bir vaziyette bulunca ne yapacağını şaşırsa bile kapıyı ben ona olumlu-olumsuz hiçbir şey demeden açmış ve elindeki havluyu omuzlarıma doğru koymuştu. ''Giyin bunları. Ben dışarıda bekliyorum.'' Koluyla beli arasına sıkıştırdığı kıyafetlerin kendisinin olduğunu anlamam çok uzun sürmedi. Bana uzatmak yerine mermerin üstüne koymuş, kapıyı kapamadan önce son kez gözlerime bakmıştı. 

Omuzlarıma koyduğu havluyu çok geçmeden belime sarıp doğrulmuştum. İyice soğumuş banyoda çıplak vücudum titremeyi sürdürürken daha fazla burada kalmamam gerektiğini bilerek kıyafetleri hızlıca üzerime geçirmiştim. Onun kazağı bana biraz bol gelmiş olsa da hiçbir şekilde kötü durmuyordu. Ağlamaktan kızarmış yüzümle aynada karşılaştığımda kaşlarım çatıldı. Bana bunu yaptıkları için hiç kimseyi affetmeyecektim, Jaehyun'u dahil. 

Havluyu da alıp koridora çıktığımda Jaehyun söylediği gibi koridorda bekliyordu beni. Ona bakmak istemiyordum lakin kendimi engelleyebilmiş sayılmazdım da. Onun kahverengilikleri giydiğim kıyafetler yüzünden bedenimi süzüp yüzüme çıktığında iyi ki de yanaklarımın kızarıklığı yeni oluşmamış demiştim çünkü bunun yapmasının beni ne derece heyecanlandırabileceğini unutmuştum. Yanaklarımın içini ısırırken o elimdeki havluyu almıştı. ''Başka havlu getirmedim. Saçlarını bununla kurula.'' Havluyu benim için saçlarıma sarıp ıslaklığını alırken yakınlığı sebebiyle nefesimi tuttum. 

Ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi hatırlamaya çalıştım. Hiç unutmayacaktım. Asla. 

''Donghyuck ve Jaemin ceza alacaklar bu yüzden kendini kötü hissetme.'' Bir şeyler konuşmak için konuşmaya çalıştığını anladığımda omuz silktim. Saçlarımdaki parmakları birkaç saniye duraklamıştı böylece. ''Jungwoo'ya da kızma. Donghyuck'un gücü bu. Muhtemelen ona gitmesini emretmiştir.''

''Umurumda değil,'' Dedim daha uzun süre tutamadığım nefesimle onun boynuna doğru konuşurken. Ellerinin saçlarımda olması beni o kadar geriyordu ki kambur durmak zorunda da kalıyordum. ''Neden geldin?''

Sanki ne yaptığını yeni yeni fark ediyormuş gibi havluyu omuzlarıma bırakıp benden geriye çekildiğinde ben istemeden çenem kasıldı. ''Koridorda Chenle'yu gördüm ve onun zihnini okudum. Seni düşünüyordu. Donghyuck ve Jaemin'i birkaç kıyafeti kaçırdıklarını görünce de tahmin etmek zor olmadı ne durumda olduğunu.''

Bir şey diyemeden araya Jungwoo girdi. Koşarak bana doğru geliyordu, elinde de kendi kıyafetleri vardı. ''Çok üzgünüm, Dongyoung.'' Nefes nefese kalmıştı, Jaehyun ise gözlerini ben ona son kez bakmak istediğimde bana çevirmişti. Yeniden üzerimdeki kıyafetleri süzmek gibi bir hata yaparken kollarımı göğsüme sardım. Jungwoo geldiğine göre ona yer olmadığını anlamıştı sanırsam, hiçbir şey demeden geri giderken önümdeki Jungwoo'yu ve nefes seslerini dinlemeyi denemiştim ancak gözlerim sıkça koridorda gittikçe benden uzaklaşan Jaehyun'u izliyordu. Hiç ısınamamış bedenimin onun kıyafetlerinin de ısıtamadığını biliyordum, hissediyordum fakat sanki tüm her şey o bana sarıldığında geçecekmiş gibi de geliyordu. ''Donghyuck'tan kıyafetleri geri almak zordu,'' Jungwoo, tamamen gözden kaybolan Jaehyun'dan sonra konuştuğunda bakışlarım tekrar ona döndü. ''Johnny'ye söyleyeceğim. Normalde birbirimiz üzerinde çalışmalar dışında güç uygulamak yasak. Sen üşüyor musun?'' Elleri bedenimi sardı, açık konuşmak gerekirse yabancı kişilerin bana sarılmasından ne kadar hoşlanmasam da buna da ihtiyacım olduğunu hissederek Jungwoo'nun kolları arasına girmiş ve başımı omzuna yaslamıştım.


	9. Chapter 9

Jungwoo; ben, o gelene kadar durmam gereken salonda beklerken çok geç kalmasa da geldiğinde elinde benim için getireceğini söylediği sıcak çikolatayı tutuyordu. Hassas biri değildim, kolay kolay hasta olmazdım ancak soğuk o kısacık zamanda vücuduma işlemiş gibi titreyip duruyordum bu yüzden Jungwoo'nun teklifine hayır demedim. Gerçi Jungwoo da benim bir cevap vermemi beklememişti. Onun içeriye girdiğini gördüğümde neredeyse kollarına koşacaktım çünkü odalardan daha sıcak olan salonda ısınmamı belirtirken onun hala burada nefret edilen bir kişi olduğumu hatırlamadığı kesindi ya da umursamadığı. Salondan geçen veya buraya gelen herkes beni fark ettiğinde mırıldanmaya, arkamdan konuşmaya ve yollarını değiştirmeye başladığında buranın benim için sandığımdan daha rahatsız edici olduğunu anlamıştım. ''İşte, al bakalım.'' Yine de Jungwoo sıcak çikolatayı elime bırakmış, kendi omuzlarına alıp salona kadar taşıdığı battaniyeyi benimkilere sarmıştı. ''Biraz daha iyi misin?'' 

Genelde koltukta oturup bacaklarımı kendime çekmiş, başımı da eğmiş hareketimi çok az bozmuştum. İnsanları fark ettiğimde belki birkaç kere kımıldama gereği görmüştüm ama en azından kimse bana buradan kalkıp gitmem gerektiğini de belirtmemişti. Isınmıştım lakin buradaki benden küçük ya da büyük görünmesi önemli olmaksızın var olan her insan beni geriyordu. Vücudumun titremesi için soğuğa gerek yoktu yani. Başımı karşımdaki turuncu saçlı çocuk tatmin olsun diye salladığımda güldü ve hızla yanıma oturup sıcak vücudunu hissetmemi sağladı. Elimdeki sıcak çikolatadan ilk yudumu aldığım an damağım yanmış olsa bile yüzümü buruşturmak dışında hiçbir şey yapmadım, içmeye devam ettim; yanımdaki ise durmadan her hareketimi seyrediyordu. 

''Ben tekrar özür dilerim, Dongyoung.'' Dediğinde başımı ona çevirip yumuşak ifadelerine tanıklık ettim. Hiç içimden gelmiyordu ona karşı olmam gerekenden daha nazik olmak ancak belki fazla aptallığımdandı ya da insanlarla nasıl baş etmem gerektiğini bilemeyen karakterimden dolayıydı, emin değildim; yalnızca elimde olmadan ona karşı bir pes ediş gösteriyordum. Elbette bunun beni burada kalacak kadar yumuşatması mümkün değildi ama buradaki birine bile merhamet göstermem delilik olarak da yorumlanabilirdi. ''Donghyuck'un gücünü sana söylemiştim. Onu koridorda gördüğümde bile bir şeyler yapacağını hissetmiştim.''

''Önemli değil.'' Kestirip attığımda dudaklarını büzdü, belli ki ben onu durdurmasam nasıl hissedip hissetmediği hakkında konuşacaktı. ''Bunu konuşmanın bir gereği yok.'' Unutamayacaktım, hatta bu yaşadığımın, Jaehyun'un bana acıyıp yardım etmesinin buradan kaçma isteğimi körüklediğini inkar etmeyecektim, aynı zamanda elimi çabuk tutmam gerektiğini de. Bir açık bulmam gerektiğini biliyordum. Mutlaka bir açık olmalıydı kaçmam için. Pekala, artık bana isteseler de zarar vermeyeceklerini anlamıştım, belki canımı yakarlardı ancak buna ne zamana kadar devam edebilirdim ki? Jungwoo konuşmak istemediğimi anladığında sessizce durup benimle birlikte salonda bekledi, ben ara sıra sıcak çikolatayı yudumlamak dışında pek bir şey yapmadım, neler yapabileceğimi düşünüp durmamı saymazsam. 

Buradan öyle elimi kolumu sallayarak çıkamıyordum, fazlalardı, güç denilen bir konu vardı ve burada işler benim inanıp inanmamamdan çok daha _farklıydı_. Ayriyeten, tanrı aşkına, insanlar evin içinde nöbet tutuyordu. Gece kaçabilir miydim kimse beni görmeden? Nasıl? Eğer buranın başka bir çıkışı olduğunu bilseydim düşünebilirdim ama kaç olduğundan bile emin olamadığım günlerde zaman geçirip gördüğüm yerler fazla sınırlıydı. Dışarıya bile bir kez çıktığımı düşünürsek bir şeyleri riske atmaktan başka çarem yok gibi görünüyordu. Öyleyse atacaktım. 

Yanımda konuşamamaktan dolayı can sıkıntısından veya dümdüz birilerini izlemeyi sevdiğinden olsa gerek Jungwoo'nun gözleri çoğu zaman bendeydi, dediğim gibi her hareketimi izliyordu. Nasıl içtiğime, nasıl konuştuğuma, en ufak bir hareketimde dahi ne yaptığıma, neyi değiştirdiğime dikkatini verebiliyor ve gözden kaçırmıyordu. Saftı, en azından saf olarak şimdilik daha doğru geliyordu fakat bu olayı oldukça korkutucuydu da. Sıcak çikolata bittiğinde Jungwoo onu elimden almış ve oturduğumuz koltuğun yanına bırakmıştı, bense meşgul olacak bir şey kalmadığından üzerimdeki kazağın kollarını ellerime kadar çekmiş ve biraz da başımı eğerek adeta içine gömülmüştüm. Burnuma yumuşatıcı kokusu gelirken bunun beni sakinleştirmemesini ister miydim, emin olamadım ancak sakinleşmiştim. Jaehyun'a ait bir durum değildi, yine de o buradaymışçasına hissetmeden edemedim. Muhtemelen bu durumdayken, az önce iç sesimin hatırlattığı onun bana acımış olduğu gerçeği yüzünden daha da sinir olmuşken onunla eski ilişkimizi, mutlu olduğumu düşünmemeliydim ama elimde değildi. Göğsüm derin bir nefesle şişip ağır ağır indiğinde Jungwoo bu kez dayanamamış ve sıcaktan kurumuş dudaklarını hızla diliyle ıslatmıştı. 

''Bu akşam bizimle akşam yemeğine katılmak ister misin?'' Gözlerindeki parıltılara bakmamak elimde değildi, onları orada görmekten hoşlanmıyordum lakin o bunu göstermekten asla çekinmiyordu. Bu teklifi gerçekten içinden gelerek, art niyetsiz bir şekilde mi yaptığını katiyen anlayamıyordum ve anlamamak beni bulunduğum çaresizliğin içine daha çok gömüyordu sanki; içimden devamlı ağlamak geliyordu çünkü kaçmak arzuma rağmen içimdeki umutsuzluğa yenilmek zor değildi o kadar. ''Johnny'yle konuşurum, zaten yemek konusunda bir şey dediği yoktu ama eğer istersen yaparım bunu. Alışmış olursun?'' 

Hafifçe kıkırdadım. Alay doluydu. Alışmak istemediğimi açıklayacakken kendimi durdurdum, bunu onlara, daha doğrusu Jungwoo'ya söylemenin bir yardımı yoktu. ''Kimse beni sevmiyor, boşuna uğraşıyorsun.'' Benden konuşmayı mı beklemedi yoksa böyle bir cümleyi mi bilmiyordum, büyük ihtimalle ikincisini, ancak üzülmüş gelmişti bana, oysa yalan bir cümle de değildi bu. En çok kendisi biliyordu. ''Muhtemelen akşam yemeğini sizinle yesem sizin için bir kabus olur.'' 

Jungwoo birden isyan eder gibi bir ses çıkardı, çenemi koluma bastırdığımdan tamamen ona dönmedim lakin bakışlarımı fark edebileceği kadar başımı olabildiğince ona doğru çevirdim. Dudaklarını gerçeği bilerek birbirine bastırdı fakat bunu da çok kısa bir süre için yapmıştı, ardından yine araladı ve konuştu. ''Benim için kabus olmaz. Cidden bak. Senin orada olmanı isterim.'' Bir an cevabımın _hayır_ olduğu konusunda onu nasıl ikna edebilirim acaba diye tartışırken kaşlarımı çattım. Onların beni sevmesini beklemenin onları kabul etmek anlamına geldiğini söylemiştim ve bu konuda hala aynı düşünüyordum ama birden buradan kaçmanın, buranın nasıl işlediği, onların nasıl bir insan olup nasıl bir açıkları olduğu konusundaki öğrenme isteğimin kabardığını hissediyordum. Bu yemek işi de tıpkı onların beni sevmesini beklemek gibiydi. Benim için bu yemeğe inmenin, onlarla yemek yemenin kulağa onları bir kabulleniş gibi geldiğini biliyordum lakin zorundayım, diye mırıldandım kendi kendime, _inmek zorundaydım_. ''Çocukların bence sana biraz alışması, seni tanıması lazım.''

''Sen de beni tanımıyorsun,'' Diyerek onu kestiğimde kehribar gözleri şaşkınlıkla genişledi, yüzümün her bir noktasında geziniyordu üstelik. ''Beni tanımıyorsun. Birilerinin canı yandı, sizi bu hale bu adam getirdi, eğer bu olanlar doğruysa, böyle olmasına sebep olan kişi benim babam. Senin de beni sevmemen, benden nefret etmen lazım. Neden yapmıyorsun?'' 

''Çünkü sen hiçbir şey yapmadın.'' Bana bu açıklamayı yapmıştı lakin bunların beni etkilememesi gerekirdi, kendimi onun gülümseyen suratına bakmaktan alıkoymalıydım ancak duygu dolu ifadesini seyretmekten başka hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. Bana acıyordu, belki Jaehyun gibi ancak bu Jaehyun gibi sinirlendirmiyordu, en azından bir yere kadar. Bu konuşma sonlanıp ben kendime çeki düzen verene kadar mesela. ''Sana demiştim, babanın yüzünden seni suçlayacak değilim. Bu hale gelene kadar birçok kez acı çektim, daha doğrusu çektik lakin hıncını senden çıkarmayacağım.'' Elini omzuma doğru koyduğunda nefesimi tuttum. Bir an için vücudumun, üşümekten ziyade ondan korkmak ya da bu konuşmadan etkilenmek seçenekleri ile titremesini, elini koymasıyla hissettiğini sansam da titremem öyle gözden kaçacak bir ayrıntı gibi de değildi zaten. ''Şimdi, lütfen benimle birlikte akşam yemeğine katıl. Lütfen.''

-

Jungwoo'nun yanında akşam yemeğine aşağıya inince kendimi kendinden yaşça büyük insanların arasında küçük bir çocuk gibi hissetmeden edememiştim, yanımda turuncu saçlı bu çocuk da annemdi sanki. Hayal etmesi fazlasıyla komikti ancak deneyimlemem hiç komik gelmemişti, hala gelmiyordu. O olmasa arkama bakmadan kaçmam olası olurdu. İnsanların gözleri benim üzerimdeyken, üstelik Jaehyun'un bakışları da beni takip ederken midem bulanıyordu. Kısa süreliğine oturduğumda onunla göz göze gelmiş, onun gözleri üzerimdekilere takılı kaldığında kendimi saklamayı denemiştim, bunun işe yaramayacağını çoktan kafama yerleştirmişken; o anda da bakışlarından rahatsız olduğumu anlayıp kaşlarını çatmış ve başını çevirmişti. Johnny'yi saymazsam bu masada bana dik dik bakmayan tek kişi olmuştu böylece, kısa bir an için. Jungwoo yanıma yerleştiğinde önümdeki yemeğe döndüm. 

Jungwoo aşağıya inmeden önce söylemişti, küçük çocuklar erkenden yemeklerini yiyip uyuyorlardı ve onlar nöbetten sorumlu değillerdi. Tam olarak kaç kişi vardı burada bilmiyordum lakin yemekhane sandığımdan daha az insanla doluydu ve hepsi birbirlerine yakın olmak için masaları birleştirip sandalyeleri öyle yerleştirmişlerdi. Kapıdan ilk geçtiğimizde Johnny masanın solundaki ilk sandalyedeydi ve geldiğimi fark ettiğinde ancak göz ucuyla bana bakmış, tekrardan yemeğine odaklanmaya devam etmişti. Onun karşısında Jaehyun vardı ve yanındaki sandalye boştu. Birkaç tanıdık yüzü seçiyordum ya da emin değildim. Buradaki kimseyi tanımıyordum. Bildiklerim sınırlıydı. Kimsenin yüzüne uzunca bakamamış, ezberleyememiştim. Yalnızca Jungwoo'nun diğer yanında lacivert saçlı çocuğu tanıyordum. Jeno.

Bizi son sanmadan kapıdan iki kişi daha girdi. ''Bu neden burada?'' Karşıma masaya geç gelen kırmızı saçlı bir kız yerleşti; ilk başta gözleri beni hızla taramış, sonrasında kim olduğumu bilerek başını çevirmişti. Diğer herkesin aksine bana dik dik bakmıyordu, tıpkı Jaehyun ve Johnny gibi, lakin konuşmaya başladığında dilinin bakışları kadar umursamaz olmadığını kesinleştirmiştim. ''En azından huzurla yemek yerim diye düşünüyordum.'' 

''Yalnızca yemeğini yiyecek, Sooyoung.'' Jungwoo benim yerime yanıt vermiş, hatta benim için masadaki kaşığı ve çatalı düzeltmişti. Elime kaşığı onun dayatmasıyla alırken herkesin gözlerinin üzerimde olduğunu hissediyordum ve berbat bir duyguydu. Bana sürekli olarak neden indiğimi, burada olmamam gerektiğini hatırlatıp duruyordu. Bir de şu mide bulantılarımı. Onlara bayıldığımdan inmemiştim, bir açık arıyordum yine de berbattı. Kirpiklerimin arasından karşıda, Jaehyun'un yanındaki boş sandalyeye yerleşmiş çocuğu izledim. Onu kesinlikle tanıyordum işte. Jaehyun'un sevgilisiydi. _Gerçek sevgilisi._ Sicheng.

Bakışlarını huzursuz bir biçimde bana çevirip kaşlarını kaldırdı. Meydan okur gibi. Verebileceğim bir geri dönütüm olmadığından bakışlarımı ondan çekip yemeğime odakladım yeniden. Birkaç dakika birileri beni izlemiş olsa dahi sessizce geçtikten sonra yemekhanenin arkasından iki kişi çıktı. Bilirmişçesine bakışları ikisinin de aynı anda beni buldu. Onlara sinirliydim, üstelik Donghyuck'tan nefret ediyordum ama dişlerimi birbirine bastırıp çenemi kasmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmadım. Kar topu olayı alttan alınabilirdi ancak bir şey söylersem büyük ihtimalle beni değil, onu savunurlardı. Hatalı olan o olsa bile. Ben onlardan değildim neticesinde.

''Vay canına, kimler buradaymış?'' Donghyuck'un ağır sesini işittim. Yorgun görünüyordu. Üzerinde ince siyah kazağı ve aynı renk eşofmanı vardı bir tek. ''Beni sana hizmet ederken mi görmek istedin?'' Neyden bahsettiğini anlamayarak cevap vermedim fakat bir kere Donghyuck'un radarına girmiştim galiba. ''Bugün kendileriyle çok eğlendik, değil mi Jaemin?'' Dirseğiyle siyah saçlı arkadaşını dürttü.

Jaemin nöbet tuttuğu zamanda benimle olduğu kadar o eğlenceli ifadesine bürünmedi; tam aksine gülmüyor, umursamaz bir halde sırtını duvara yaslayıp beni boş boş seyrediyordu. 

''Ama eğlencemiz çabuk bitti gibi. Yoonoh müdahale etmeseydi her şey daha iyi olabilirdi.'' Suçlayıcı gelen sesiyle Jaehyun'u işaret etti, masadaki neredeyse herkes, ben de dahil, ona döndük; o ise Donghyuck'a sinir olmuşçasına bakıyordu. Yanındaki Sicheng'in ifadelerini başını çevirdiğinden göremesem de hoş olmadığını anlamak o kadar da zor değildi. ''Bir de eski sevgilisine acıyıp kıyafet falan götürdü. Çok romantik.''

''Kapa çeneni artık.'' Jaehyun dayanamayarak konuştuğunda ne yaptığına emin olamadığım Johnny'nin sesini işittim ardından ama bakışlarım, üzerimdeki giysilerin kime ait olduğunu anlamaya çalışan Sicheng'in üzerindeydi. Hiç memnun görünmüyordu. Böyle bir durumda memnun olması saçma olurdu ancak gözlerindeki bakışın benden ne kadar saf bir şekilde nefret ettiğini belli edebilmesi ensemdeki tüylerin bile diken diken olmasına neden olmuştu. 

''İşini bitirdin mi?'' Donghyuck omuz silkti. ''Bir hafta boyunca cezalısınız bu yüzden gidin ve çalışmaya devam edin.''

''Neden? Neden bize bunu yapmış adamın oğlunu savunuyorsun ki?'' Elimdeki kaşığı sıkı sıkıya tuttum, ardından vazgeçip ellerimi masanın altında indirdim. Jungwoo, ondan beklenmeyecek şekilde kaşlarını çatmış ve masaya yumruklarını sıkıca bastırmıştı. ''Bir de gelip onun boğazını doyurmam için yemek mi yaptırmaya çalışıyorsun?'' 

''Bu Dongyoung'un suçu değil,'' diye bağırdığında Jungwoo, çoğu kişi dumura uğramıştı. Ani çıkışlar yapan bir insan olmadığı belliydi. ''Babası yüzünden onu yargılıyorsunuz.''

''Ne? İki günde bizi bu boktan durumun içine sokan, hiçbir halt olmamış gibi çekip giden adamın oğluyla can ciğer mi oldun yani? Çektiğin acıları unuttun mu? Hepimiz lanet odalarda sıramızı beklerken senin çığlıklarını duyduk, Jungwoo. Sen de bizimkileri duydun. Gerçekten _bunu_ mu savunacaksın!?'' Öyle sinirliydi ki benden nesne veya onun için anlamsız bir _şey_ miş gibi bahsetmesine sinirlenmekten çok buradaki insanlar kadar şaşırmıştım yalnızca. Her an hiç kimseyi dinlemeyip üzerime atlayacak, hıncını alana kadar bana zarar verecek sandım. Esmer yüzü sinirden kırmızılıklarla boyanmıştı, kuru dudakları soğuktan çatlamış kanıyordu, yine de bunu hissediyor değildi büyük olasılıkla. Acısından ziyade siniri onu ele geçirmişti. '' _Bütün hastalıkları iyileştireceğiz, acı çekmeyeceksiniz, size bakacağız, iyi günler göreceksiniz_ ; ilacın aslında bize ne yaptığını anladıklarında _kahraman olacaksınız çocuklar, herkes sizi konuşacak, sizin gibi olmak isteyecekler.._. Hepimizin kapısına gelip bunları söylerlerdi.'' Altını çizmek istiyormuşçasına kaşlarını kaldırıp işaret parmağını bana doğru doğrulttu. ''Ablanı kaybetmiştin, değil mi? Her gün onun için ağlardın ve intikamını alacağını mırıldanıp dururdun, yan odada sürekli ben senin ağlamalarını duyarken.'' Jungwoo nefesini tuttu, yanımda ona dokunmuyorken dahi onun kaskatı olmuş bedenini elimin altında hissedebiliyordum resmen. Nefes bile almıyordu. ''Sebebi yanında.''

''Hayır,'' dedi hırçın bir sesle. ''Ablamın ölme sebebi o değildi.''

''Aptal olmayı kes!'' Donghyuck bağırdığında Johnny yeterince dinlemiş olduğuna karar vererek ayağa kalkmıştı. Ayaktayken ve benden birkaç kişi uzaktayken de bir hayli uzun ve göz korkutucuydu, bunu kabul edecektim. 

''Ona bağırma artık.'' Johnny dudaklarını yaladı. ''Yeter, bitirin bunu. Yemek yemeyecekseniz toplanın ve çıkın buradan.'' Karşımdaki Sooyoung adındaki kız dışındaki hiç kimse yemeğini dokunmuyordu, o ise olayları ağzına yemek sıkıştırarak izliyordu. Onun kadar rahat olabilmeyi isterdim açıkçası. ''Sen!'' Bakışlarım yeniden Johnny'ye döndüğünde bana baktığını fark ettim. ''Konuşmalıyız.'' Ondan başka bir yere bakmayı çok isterdim fakat karşımdaki uzun çocuktan daha iyi bir seçenek de yoktu, zaten herkesin gözü bendeydi. Başımı salladım ve oturduğum sandalyeyi geriye çekip sessizleşmiş ortamda tiksindirici bir ses çıkmasına sebep olduktan sonra ayağa kalktım. Onun peşine takılmak için yanına giderken gözlerim çok kısa bir an Jaehyun'a ve yanındaki Sicheng'e kaydı. Tekrar. Üzerimdeki kıyafetleri seyrederken onların yanından geçecek olmak berbat bir olaydı, daha da kötüsü az önceki duyduklarımdı. 

Zihnime _düşünme bunları_ komutu veriyordum. _Bunlar gerçek değil._ Bir şeyleri ne kadar düşünmezsem yahut inkar edersem o kadar gerçek değilmiş gibi geliyordu. Yine de fark etmiştim, bedenim artık yeterince garip bulmuyordu: çocukları, kaçırılmamı, babamı ve yaptıklarını, onların güçlerini ve hikayelerini, en çok da _sahip olduğumu_ söyledikleri güç hikayesini. 


	10. survival of the fittest

Dakikalardır beklediğim odada incelediğim duvarlardan bakışlarımı alıp Johnny'ye sabitledim; o ise beni ilk uyandığımda getirdiği odada değilmişim gibi oturduğu masada kağıtlarla uğraşıyor, benim gerginliğimin artmasına sebep oluyordu adeta. Konuşmak istemişti ancak odaya gelip bana biraz dinlenmem gerektiğini belirttikten sonra bir daha ağzını açmamıştı. Dudaklarımı aralamakta da tereddütteydim, zira Johnny beni geçen seferki gibi duvara yapıştırırsa bu kez ona engel olacak Jaehyun yoktu yanımda. Gerçi burada olsaydı da pek yardımı dokunmazdı bana karşı diye de düşünmekten kendimi alamıyordum ama en azından ölmemi engelleyebilirdi ya da acı çekmemi. Derin bir nefes alıp kaşlarımı çattım, sırtım tamamen koltuğa yapıştığında bu kez Johnny'nin gözlerinin üzerime çevrildiğini ve gerginliğimi atlatamayacağımı fark ettiğimde dayanamamıştım. ''Neden buradayım?'' Yemekte olanlar yüzünden her şeyi benim üstüme atabilirdi -ki bunu beklemiştim önce, kısacık bir an bile olsa. Beklemeyeceğim bir tepki olmazdı lakin Johnny beni bunun için çağırmamıştı anladığım kadarıyla. ''Konuşmak istediğini söylemiştin?''

''Buraya alıştın mı?'' Bir başkası sorsaydı bu soruyu, benimle eğlenmek, damarıma basmak için sorduğunu düşünürdüm fakat karşımdaki uzun boylu adam, şakayla temas edemeyecek kadar ciddiydi bu konularda. ''Jungwoo iyi bir oda arkadaşıdır.'' Benden cevap beklediğini biliyordum; bir süre yalnızca onu seyrettim, o da beni. Sonrasında ise buna cevap vermek istemediğimi anladığında her an silinecekmişçesine duran tebessümünü gösterdi. ''Yemekte olanlar yüzünden sinirli misin?'' 

''Birçok şey yüzünden sinirliyim.'' Onu bir nevi terslemem hoşuna gitmezdi ama beni şaşırtarak dudaklarındaki tebessüm genişlemiş, gözümü ondan çekemeyeceğim kadar keyifli bir sırıtmaya dönüşmüştü. Önceki kadar sinirli, korkutucu görünmüyordu. _Şimdilik._ Etrafımdaki herkes onu deliye çevirecek birtakım hareketler yapmamamı isterken ve ben, ilk gün zaten bizzat da sinirinin kurbanı olmuşken sadece ikimizin olduğu bu odada onun damarına basmamam gerektiğine _gerçek anlamda_ hakimdim, yine de kendimi durdurabileceğimi sanmayan iç sesime de haksız olduğunu belirtemiyordum.

''Senin yerinde olsam ben de sinirli olurdum herhalde.'' Birden bu kadar samimi bir şey söylemesi afallatsa dahi bu çok kısa sürmüştü. ''Ama senin yerinde değilim ve açıkçası sinirli olup olmaman da pek umurumda değil. En azından sinirin ucu bize dokunmadıkça.'' 

Dudaklarımı sertçe birbirine bastırıp sinirle yanak içlerimi ısırdım. O anda ona daha önce aklımın ucundan bile geçemeyecek kadar dolu sinirle saydırmak üzere olmaktan kendimi nasıl alıkoyabilirim diye çabalıyordum. ''Beni dalga geçip hakaret etmek için mi çağırdın?'' Sandığımdan daha kontrolcü bir şekilde konuştuğumda Johnny elindeki kağıtların bir kısmını bıraktı ve üstüne dosyayı kapadı. 

''Hayır, konuşmalıyız.'' Kollarını masaya dayadı ve ellerini birleştirdi. Nasıl giriş yapacağını düşünüyor olmalıydı, ara sıra dilini ağzının içinde gezdiriyordu. ''Abin hakkında.''

Duraksadım. Abimle ilgili elbette konuşmak istemediğimin bilincindeydi, ben de her seferinde bunun altını çizebilirdim ancak Johnny'nin az önceki laflarına bakılırsa benim düşündüğüm tam olarak zaten umurunda değildi. Her anlamda ve her konuda. Birkaç gündür daha net biçimde abimi rüyamda görüyordum. Benim için şaşırtıcı olmasa da rüyalarımın artık daha _hatırlanabilir_ olmasını neye yormalıydım, emin değildim. Muhtemelen bu ortamda abim hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmek istiyordum, yalan söylemeyecektim. Her ne kadar bu yabancılarla abimi konuşmak istemesem de abimi öğrenmek istiyordum ve ondan gelecek en ufak anıya tutunmak için çabalıyordum. Yine de rüyalarıma ne kadar güvenebilirdim, bunu da bilmiyordum. Birçoğunun abime olan özlemimden kaynakladığını düşünüyordum ve geneli abimin odamızda bana masal anlattığı rüyalar olması da bu fikre bağlanmamı sağlıyordu. 

''Aklında sorular var değil mi?'' Johnny sorduğunda ellerime indirdiğim bakışlarımı yeniden ona döndürdüm ve onun da bana kaşlarını çatarak bakmasını izledim. ''Sorabilirsin.'' 

''Abim hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun.'' 

Kaşları biraz daha çatıldı ancak sesi tonu aynı şekilde devam etti. ''Rüya görüyorsun?'' Sanki benden bunu onaylamamı beklermiş gibi sorduğunda nefesimi ağır ağır aldım. Bunu nereden bildiğini ya da tahmin edebildiğini sormayacaktım, bu güç saçmalıklarının gün geçtikçe daha _olabilir_ olması yüzünden bütün bu çıkarımları bunlara veriyordum. Ancak korkutucu olduğu gerçekti. ''Geçen konuşmamız yarım kalmıştı, aklında hala tamamlanmayan ve görünüşe bakılırsa düşünmeyi reddettiğin boşluklar var. Bu akşam sana bir şeyler daha açıklamak istiyorum.'' Başını yavaşça kendi cümlelerini onaylarmışçasına aşağı yukarı salladı, keskin gözleri arada masasının üstünde öylece dolanıp duruyordu. ''Bana yardımcı olmak zorundasın. Beni sağlıklı bir şekilde dinlemeli ve sana sorduğum soruları cevaplamalısın.''

''Babamın abimi öldürdüğünü söyledin. Sence seninle soru-cevap saçmalığını yapmak ister miyim?'' Tahmin ettiğim gibiydi, umursamadı ama onu sinirlendirmiştim aynı zamanda. Sakin kalmayı deniyordu, mantıklı hareket etmek ve beni elinde fırlatması gerektiği bir oyuncak olarak görmemek için çabalıyordu. Sonuçta o da benden nefret ediyordu ve bunu da reddetmemiş biriydi. Her geçen saniyede, dakikada, saatte burada olan bütün durumların bir şekilde zihnime işlediğini hissettiğimi söylemiştim ve en kötüsü, bunları garip bulmakta zorlanıyordum. Günlerce gözümün önünde olanları inkar etmek hiç kolay değildi artık. Bu sebeple Johnny'nin yeterince kendimle zıtlaşmıyormuşum gibi bir de açıklamalar vermesini kabul etmiyordum. Tabii ki de benim yine ne düşündüğüm önemli olmayacaktı. ''Hala buradan gitmek istiyorum.''

''Şaşırtıcı değil,'' Beni küçümsemek, yermek ya da buna ne denirse, onun için geri dönüş yapmasa da bu hissi vermesi iyice sinirlendiriyordu beni, yeterince değildim sanki. ''Fakat buradasın ve hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun.'' En sonunda bu kadarının yeteceğini düşünerek ayağa kalmış, kalkmadan önce de masasında duran kağıtlardan birkaç tanesini eline almıştı. Bana doğru yürürken sırtımı yapıştırdığım koltuğa biraz daha gömülme isteğimi engellemekle savaşıyordum. Ben otururken, Johnny de karşımda ayaktayken aramızdaki boy farkı gözle görülür şekilde artıyor ve korkutuyordu. ''İşte.'' 

Bana doğru uzattığı, aslında kağıt sandığım lakin kağıda yapıştırılmış iki gazete sayfasını elinden alırken Johnny kendini biraz geriye çekip kalçasını masasına yaslamış ve avuçlarını da kenarlarını bastırarak güç almıştı. ''Bunlar ne?'' O sırada göz attım. Verilen ve benim doğumumdan önce yazılmış ilk gazete sayfasında şu başlık vardı: ÇOCUK ESİRGEME YURDUNDA BÜYÜK YANGIN. Johnny büyük ihtimalle haberi okumamı beklediğinden sessizce beni izlemeyi sürdürecekti; o sırada beklentisini gerçekleştirerek bakışlarım hızla haberin önemli parçalarını okumak için sayfayı taradı. Birkaç cümle de bu noktada gözümden kaçmamıştı. Gangwon yakınlarındaki erkek esirgeme yurdundaki büyük yangının gece üç sularında gerçekleştiği ve sabaha kadar sürdüğü yazılmıştı. Sebebin daha ne olduğunun bilinemediği, geciken itfaiye ekiplerinin sorgulandığı büyük yangında kurtulan hiç kimsenin olmadığı kayda geçirilmişti. Yangının da yurttaki yemekhaneden çıktığı ve bütün bloklara sıçradığı anlatılmıştı.

''Diğerine de bakabilirsin.'' 

Kısacık bir an gözlerimi ona çevirdim ama hemen altındaki, ben yalnızca dört yaşımdayken atılan tarihten gazete sayfasını çıkarıp onu okumaya başladım. Seul'daki çocuk kaçırılma olaylarıyla ilgiliydi. Bazı aileler devlet binasının önünde eylem yapıyor, çocuklarını geri istiyorlardı ve bunun anlatıldığı bir gazeteydi. Haberde ailelerin çocuklarını okula göndermekte bile zorlandığını, bu durumun onları korkuttuğunu açıklıyorlardı. ''Ne olduğunu anlayamadım. Neden okutuyorsun bunları?'' Gazeteye koyulmuş kadının ağlayan fotoğrafına bakarken Johnny'nin sesini işittim. 

''Ne olduğunu sanıyorsun ki? Babanın çalıştığı şirketin yaptıkları. Aşının işe yarayıp yaramadığını görmek için deney yapmak istediler. Hayvanlarda beklenen şeyi göremediğini baban ve onunla çalışan diğer profesörler dile getiriyordu bu sebeple şirket insanları, daha doğrusu çocukları kullanmaya başladı. Gizli yürütülen bir araştırma olduğu için gönüllü kimseye bulamadılar, en azından birkaç kişi arzuladıklarını karşılamıyordu. Sonra dediler ki neden kimsesiz insanları kullanmıyoruz? Bu yurt o yıl içinde olan üç büyük yangınlardan biri. Bazı yurtlardan çocuklar direkt alınmış ve raporlarda görünmüyor. Çoğu on üç yaşından küçük, bazılarının kimlikleri yok. Uzun zamandır devam eden bir sistem, yurda kimliksiz bir çocuk gelirse onları kayda geçirmiyorlar. Hastalananlara şirketin doktorları bakıyor, kimse ne olup bittiğini anlamıyor bile.'' Yüzümü sabit tutmayı deneyerek elimin altındaki gazete haberlere tekrar tekrar göz attım. ''Kimliği olmayan çocukları almak kolay, tabii onlar için kıymetli olanlar zaten hasta olanlar. Hastalığının ne olduğu önemli değil, sonuçta seni iyileştirmek için girişilmiş bir proje, birilerinin senden daha kritik olması da fark yaratmıyor.''

Masasına koymuş olduğu diğer kağıtlardan birkaç tane daha aldı fakat bu kez bana vermek yerinde elinde bekletmiş, benim de onlar hakkında meraklanmama sebep olmuştu. Onunla bu konuyla ilgili sorabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu, ona en ufak karşılık için kendimde bir güç dahi bulamıyordum. 

'' _Survival of the fittest_ diye bir cümleyi daha önce duymuş muydun?'' Başımı olumlu anlamda salladım. Lisedeki tarih ve biyoloji derslerimden aşinaydım. '' _En iyinin hayatta kalması_ anlamına geliyor. Babanın temel gayesinin oğlunu _düzeltmek_ olduğunu biliyordum ama diğer herkesin tek istediği abin iyiliği değildi. Bu hastalıkları düzeltebileceklerini, gelecek neslin daha sağlıklı olabileceğini düşünen _gerçek_ doktorlar vardı, Dongyoung. _Modern öjeni_ diyebilirsin yani.'' Acı acı güldü, ellerimin o bunu yaparken buz kestiğini hissedebiliyordum. ''Yıllarca bu şekilde çocukları hiç hak etmedikleri halde toplayıp deneylerinde kullandılar. Sana kaç tanesinin odalardan cansız bedenlerini çıkardıklarını anlatamam. Bize yaptıklarını bulana kadar da asla durmadılar. Bunu bulduklarında da durmadılar aslında. Hiç beklemiyorlardı, düşünmüyorlardı. Tek istedikleri az önce belirttiğim gibi insanları iyileştirmek, sonraki nesli daha güçlü, sağlıklı olmaları safsatalarıyla felakete sürüklemekti.''

''Hiç fark edilmemesi imkansız.'' Johnny'nin ifadesi yumuşadı, olması gerektiğinden daha fazlasıyla değil; daha çok bunu soracağımı bekler gibi bir ukala tavrı vardı ve elindeki kağıtları da bana uzatması gecikmemişti. Verdiği ilk kağıdın üstündeki adama baktım. ''Devletin de mi bu işin içinde olduğunu söylemeye çalışıyorsun?''

''Hepsi değil ama birileri var.'' Kağıttaki kişi iki sene önce bir trafik kazasında ölen ve devlet başkanlığına aday olan Lee Heesung'tu. Çok bilmiyordum, pek bu işlerle ilgim de yoktu ancak birkaç kere adaylığını koyduğunu ve seçilemediğini gayet iyi hatırlıyordum. Diğer dikkat çeken yüz ise bir milletvekiliydi. Johnny bu adama uzun süre baktığımı fark ettiğinde kaşlarını çattı. ''Doksanların başında şirketin açıldığı ilk andan beri onları destekleyenlerinden biri bu adam, Cho Yoochun.'' Diğer sayfayı çevirdim. Bir iş adamıydı. ''Bu da en büyük finansal destekçilerinden biri, Zhong Shihao. Güçlü ve köklü ailelerden biri.'' Bir an bunları nasıl bildiklerini sormak geçti içimden lakin fazla gereksiz, saçma bir soru olarak gelmişti. ''Şirket yasal, dışarıya ilaç satıyorlar. Bu da aslında içinde ne gibi bir deneyin döndüğünü gizlemeye yeter. Kısacası demeye çalıştığım neyi, nasıl yapacaklarını baya iyi biliyorlar.''

Ona bunlara bakmak istemediğimi söylemek istiyordum ancak Johnny'yi durdurmayacaktı. Kendime mide bulantımın, aniden terleyip üşüyen bedenimin kontrolünü nasıl sağlayacağım konusunda ne diyebileceğimi de bilemiyordum. Johnny kağıtları elimden aldığında kaç dakika sessiz kaldığımı, öylece boşluğa dalıp neler düşünmem gerektiğini bilemeyip sorguladığımı da kestirememiştim. Benden konuşmamı bekliyorsa bunu yakın zamanda hiç yapamayacaktım bence. Ona buna inanmadığımı da dile getirmek istemiyordum: Birincisi, inanıyordum. Kendimden ne kadar nefret etmemi sağlasa da inanıyordum, elimde değildi. İkincisi, yalan söylemekle veya onu sinirlendirmekle elime hiçbir şey geçmeyecekti şu anda bu yüzden susmak en iyi tercihimdi. 

Fakat gözlerini de bu kez benden hiç ayırmadan her ince hareketime kadar beni incelediğinde dayanamayarak sordum. ''Ne dememi bekliyorsun?'' Bu aramızda rahat beş dakikalık sessizliğin ardından gelen ilk net soruydu.

Kollarını, aynı şekilde masasına kalçasını yasladıktan sonra göğsünde bağlamıştı. ''Bir şey demeni beklemiyordum. Sana bunları öğrendiğinde aklından neler geçecek acaba diye meraktan anlatmadım. Anlattım çünkü gerçeği bilmeye ihtiyacın var.'' İç çekti. ''Neyle karşı karşıya olduğumuzu bilirsen inkar etmekten vazgeçersin veya peşindeki adamlardan neden kaçmak zorunda olduğunu daha iyi anlarsın.'' 

Aklıma Yuta'yla olan son konuşmamız geldiğinde kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Onu hatırlamak bana Donghyuck'un ve Jaehyun'un onun üzerinde kontrol sağlamalarını da peş zamanlı hatırlatıyordu bu sebeple sinirle parmaklarımla oynayıp durdum. ''Kaçmak zorunda olduğum mu?'' 

''Varlığından haberdar olan tek kişi biz değiliz.'' 

Varlığımın biri için önemli olması mı gerekiyordu ki? ''Ne dediğini anlamıyorum.'' Diyerek itiraf ettim. O da beni anladığını belli eden o bakışını attı. 

''Neden yıllarca ailenin senden uzakta durup seninle nadiren iletişime geçtiğini düşünmedin mi?'' Umarım bu cevap beklenen bir soru değildir çünkü bu ve buna benzer soruları onlardan ayrı kaldığım her an sorguladığımı kendimi tutamayarak çığlık çığlığa açıklayabilirdim de. Yıllarca bu sorguya verdiğim en mantıklı cevap _abimden sonra düştükleri büyük boşluktu_ , zira o gittiğinde benimle ilgileri kalmamış gibiydi. Sevmediklerini söylemiyordum ya da _öyleydi_ , üzerinden bir hayli zaman geçtiğinden onların abimin ölümünden sonra bana nasıl yaklaştığını da net hatırlayamıyordum. Yalnızca annemin bazı geceler bana sarılıp uyuduğunu hatırlayabiliyordum, bir de babamı iş yerinde ziyaret ettiğimizi. Fazlası yoktu. Fotoğrafları benimle olmasaydı çoktan neye benzediklerini bile hayal edemeyebilirdim. Yine de herhalde seviliyordum ama beni yanlarında isteyecekleri kadar değil. Oturduğum yerde gergin bir şekilde kaldım, o bedenimi fark etmiş gibi durmuyordu. ''Babandan nefret ediyorum lakin o zaman oğlunu öldürmek istemediğini biliyordum. Keşfettiği bu aşı yüzünden kafayı yedi, tam anlamıyla _kafayı yedi_. Aşı aslında hasta insanlara da yarıyordu, eğer bu güç kazanmayı bir iyileşme gibi düşünürsek tabii ancak bazı yan etkileri de oluyordu. Deneyler yaptılar, en iyi sonucu bulana kadar gittiler. Yüzde doksan oranında iyi bir sonuçtan sonra abine de vurdular.''

O anda bakışlarımı Johnny'nin üstünden alıp yere indirdim, korkaklıktı biliyordum ama işleri hayal edince aldığım nefes dahi ciğerlerime batıyordu. Onu tam şu anda durdurmalıydım. ''Devam etme.'' Mırıldandığımda duydu ve hassas bakışları bana baktığında olduğu şekle döndü. Nefret ediyordu benden. Babamın yüzünü görüyor olmalıydı. 

''İnanıyor musun?'' 

İnanıyor muydum? Emin değildim. Hala büyük çelişkilerim vardı. Bunu ona anlatamazdım. Birden bir gün hayatının değiştiğinin, tanıdığı ailesinin ona yalan söylediğinin ve bir ebeveyninin birilerinin, hatta kendi öz oğlunun dahi ölümünden sorumlu olduğunun söylenmesine katlanabileceğini düşünmüyordum ama bunları ben yaşıyordum. Karşımdaki çocuğun da bana acıdığı yoktu. İnanıyor muydum, bilmiyordum lakin inanmak _istemediğimi_ biliyordum. ''Kendimi iyi hissetmiyorum.''

''Bunları bilmek zorundasın.''

Konuyu değiştirmeyi denedim. ''Peşimdekiler kim?'' 

''Babanın çalıştığı şirket.'' Ne yapmaya çalıştığımı anlasa da bana ayak uydurarak bekletmeden cevapladı. ''Baban seni korumak için seni bırakarak kaçtı. Annenin de peşindeler. Abin öldüğünden beri baban onlar için çalışmayacağını söyleyerek oradan ayrıldı ama böyle bir gücü bırakıp kaçmak fazlasıyla zor. İmkansız demek daha doğru olur.'' Babamın buhranlar geçirip sırf en büyük oğlunun acısını unutmak adına başka kıtalardaki hasta insanlara yardım edeceğini dile getirerek beni terk etmesi yalan mıydı? Gittikçe daha çok mutsuzlaşıyordum, daha çok canım acıyordu. Kendime hissetmediğimi hissediyormuş gibi yapabilir ve şunları söyleyebilirdim: _Yalan söylüyor. Baban böyle bir insan değil._ ''Pekala, iyi değilsin. Bunu sonrasında yeniden yapabiliriz.''

Zayıf 'kurtulmalıyım buradan' ışığı bir kez daha içimde parladığında ağlamak üzereydim. Bana bu eziyeti yaşatmaması için başımı hızla sallayıp onu onayladım. Yerimden kalkmaya kendimi zorlamam gerekti çünkü zamkla yapıştırılmış gibiydim; gerçi nihayetinde oturduğum yerden kalkıp ayaklarımın üzerinde durduğumda da bir an başımın döndüğünü hissettim. Johnny'nin memnuniyetsiz yüzünden konuşmanın burada kesilmesine karşı olduğu belliydi ama eğer biraz daha bunları konuşursak kendimden geçecektim. Bu yüzden beni beklediğine neredeyse emin olduğum Jungwoo'nun yanına gitmek için büyük bir heyecan duyuyordum çünkü Johnny, Jaehyun, Donghyuck gibilerinden daha kötü olmadığı kesindi benim için. 

Kapıya doğru ilerlediğimde Johnny'nin son bir kez sesini işittim. ''Oradan kaçtığımızdan beri üç yıl geçti. İzlerimizi silmeyi başardık. Kendimi bile idare etmek zorken bu kadar kişiyi idare etmek kolay değildi ama başardım. _Başardık_. Hepimiz birlikte başardık ve ben bu çocuklara gelecekte başlarını koyduklarında rahat uyuyabileceklerinin, intikam alacağımızın, her şeyin son bulacağının sözünü verdim. Bunu gerçekleştireceğim, Dongyoung ve bunun için karşıma çıkan herkesi yok etmeye hazırım. Daha fazla acı çekmelerine izin vermeyeceğim.'' Omzumun üstünden ifadeleriyle de bunu desteklediğini görebiliyordum. Beni de mi yok etmesi gereken hedef olarak görüyordu? Ona bunu sormak için dudaklarımı aralamaya hazırdım fakat vazgeçtim. Onun yerine kapıyı açıp gerçekten de koridorun sonunda beni bekleyen Jungwoo'nun yanına doğru yürüdüm. 

-

Birkaç gündür iyice kontrolden çıkmış olan uyku düzenim yüzünden geceyi yatağımda hiçbir şeyi neredeyse seçemediğim bir odada durmak zorunda kalarak geçirmek berbattı ancak daha da kötüsü, buna son vermek istemiyor oluşumdu. Johnny'nin de bahsettiği gibi rüyamda abimi görüyordum ve onunla olan konuşmamızdan sonra şimdi bana çok korkutucu gelmeye başlamıştı bu olay. Abimi özlüyordum, onu görmek istiyordum ama bundan çekiniyordum da. Derin bir nefes alırken gözlerim birkaç saniye yanımdaki yatakta deliksiz uykusunu çeken Jungwoo'nun üzerinde kaldı, ardından üzerimdeki yorganı çekiştirip ayaklarımın ucuna göndermiştim. Yerimden usulca kalkarken pencereden dışarısını ve devam eden kar yağışını izledim bir süre. 

Johnny'nin bana bunları anlatma sebebini en azından onun gözünden baktığında anlıyordum lakin ona inanmayı istemeyen ses hep içimdeydi ve şaşırtıcı değildi hala buradan kaçmak isteyişim de. Bunu nasıl yapabilirdim? Bilmiyordum. 

Gece ilk çıktığımda Jaemin denen çocuğa yakalansam dahi bir kez daha bu dar oda dışında bir yerlerde gezinmek için ayağıma ayakkabılarımı geçirdim, omuzlarıma Jungwoo'nun duş olayından sonra verdiği kalın hırkayı geçirmiştim. Evin dışına asla çıkamayacak olsam bile burada gezebileceğimi düşünüyordum. Yatağımdan kalkarak kapıya ilerlemiş, son kez yeniden Jungwoo'ya bakmıştım. Düzenle inip kalkan göğsü, hafif aralık dudakları ve arada bir mırıldanmasına güvenerek kendimi koridora attığımda daha rahat hissediyordum. İlk başta koridorun başında sağıma soluma bakmış, kimin nöbetçi olduğunu bilmediğimden acaba geri mi dönsem diye düşünmüştüm.

Korkuma rağmen koridordan tamamen çıkıp merdivenlere yöneldiğimde adım attığım her adımın ardından Jaemin gibi birden önümde biri belirecek diye gergince etrafıma bakınmayı sürdürüyordum. Merdivenlerden aşağıya inip Jungwoo'nun salon olarak götürdüğü yere doğru yürüdüğümde bu kadar büyük binada ve fazla ışık olmayan bir yerde ne yapacağımı sorgulamayı ertelemeye çalışıyordum. 

Kapıyı ses olur diye kımıldatmadan aralık yerden bedenimi geçirdim ve yolu aydınlatmak için konulan ve meşale şeklinde ışıklandırma sayesinde en azından nereye adım atmam gerektiğini biliyordum lakin duyduğum bir ses ile gerileyerek koltuğun arkasına sinmiştim. Bir süre bekleyip birinin ya da bir şeyin geçmesini bekledim ama hiçbir şey yoktu bu yüzden yavaş yavaş sindiğim yerden ayağa doğru kalkarken ensemde hissettiğim garip bir nefes sesiyle arkamı döndüm. Tam olarak koltuğun üstünde durup beni izleyen ve korkutucu görünse de sırıtan kişiyle karşı karşıyaydım. Kalbim hiç hızını azaltmadan atmaya devam ediyordu ve karşımdaki çocuğun aslında tanıdığım olduğunu fark etmem de gecikmemişti. 

En olmaması gereken kişiye yakalanmıştım. Donghyuck'a.

''Bak sen şu işe,'' dedi beni süzdükten sonra. ''Bir misafirim var.'' Benimle eğlenerek yüzünü bana doğru eğdi, aramızdaki mesafeyi açmak için ondan olabildiğince geriye adımlarken yüzündeki sırıtış büyümüştü. ''Kaçacak mıydın?''

Bir süre hiçbir şey demeden yüzüne baktım. Benden nefret ettiği kadar ondan nefret ediyordum, elimde olsa onu yumruklayabilirdim de ama şu durumda kıstırılmış olan bendim ve tek lafıyla büyük bir yanlış anlaşılmayı başlatabilirdi. Gerçi başlatacağı yanlış anlaşılma mı olurdu, karar verememiştim lakin her ne yaparsa yapsın benim yararıma olmayacaktı. Dünkü akşam yemeğini de göz önüne aldığımda açık konuşmak gerekirse ondan olabildiğince kaçmalıydım, karşısında dikilip ona ne kadar nefret beslediğimi anlatabilecek ifademi ona göstermemeliydim. 

''Yalnızca su için aşağıya inmiştim.'' Bahane olarak bunu kullandığımda Donghyuck kaşlarını alayla kaldırdı. Evet, elbette inanmayacaktı, ona ne dersem diyeyim onun için bir anlamı olmayacaktı zaten. Zorlamayacaktım.

''Sanırım nöbet tuttuğumuz sana söylenmemiş?''

Derin bir nefes aldım. ''Kaçmıyordum, Donghyuck.''

Sinirle sırıtmayı sürdürdü. Böyle yaptığında ürkütücü oluyordu. ''Keşke kaçsan da senden kurtulsak. Seni burada görmek bile midemi bulandırıyor.'' Kısacık bir an bu sözler beni yıkar gibi oldu. Ona karşı ne kadar umursamaz olursam olayım böyle nefret dolu cümlelerinin altında ezilme hisleriyle boğuluyordum. Kendimi toplamam biraz zaman aldığında Donghyuck hala nefretini kusuyordu. ''Senden ne kadar nefret ettiğimi tahmin dahi edemezsin.''

''Ediyorum.''

Başını sağa sola sallayarak inkar etti. ''Edemezsin. Eğer edebilseydin öylece karşımda durup benimle rahatça konuşmaz, buradan kaçmanın yollarını arardın.'' Ona buradan kaçma yollarını zaten aradığımı söylemeyi o kadar çok istedim ki neredeyse ağzımdan kaçırıyordum ancak sonrasında Donghyuck'un burada kalmayı ben istiyormuşum gibi vurgulamasının beni sinir etmesine odaklandım.

''Burada olduğum için özür dilemeyeceğim. Ben burada durmak istiyormuşum gibi söylenmekten vazgeç.''

''Defol git o zaman.'' Kelimelerin üstüne basa basa konuştu. ''Madem burada durmak istemiyorsun, git.'' Bunu kolay bir durummuşçasına dile getirmesi beni iyice delirtirken söyleyeceğim hiçbir şeyimin olduğunu fark ederek arkamı dönmüştüm. O sırada da Donghyuck koltuğun üstünde durmayı bırakarak arkamdan gelmişti. Sessiz salonda onun hızlı adımlarını işitmemek imkansızdı. ''Buradan çekip gitmeni istiyorum. Johnny senin işimize yarayacağını düşündüğü için yanımızda tutmak istedi ancak bir yeteneğin olmadığına eminim, tabi baban kendi oğlunu öldürdükten sonra bir sonrakine de aynısını yapacak kadar psikopat değilse. Hoş, her hâlükârda iğrenç bir baban var.'' Onun artık bu sözleri benim ne kadar kırıldığımı görmek istediğinden söylediğini biliyordum. Zevk aldığını gözlerinde görebiliyordum. ''Bizden biri değilsin, asla da olmayacaksın.''

''Sizden biri olmayacağım çünkü zaten istemiyorum.'' Kendimi tutamamıştım. Onu varlığımla bile deliye çeviren biri olarak bir de ağzımı açtığımda bunların onun tarafından hoş karşılanmayacağını tahmin edebiliyordum fakat o bana söylenirken geri durmaktan da hoşlanmıyordum, hoşlanmayacaktım. Donghyuck uzun uzun yüzüme baktı, gözlerimin içine görmek istediği bir şey varmışçasına. Benden nefret eden biri olarak fazla incelediğini sanırken birden onun gücünü hatırladım. Böyle miydi? Hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum. Zihnimi mi kontrol edecekti? Yapamıyordu ve gittikçe daha çok sinirlendiğini görebiliyordum. ''Bana istediğini yaptıramazsın.'' Söylediklerime şaşırdı ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak benden birkaç adım geriye kaçtı. 

''Gücün yok.'' Dedi ısrarla. Benim için altını çiziyor muydu yoksa bunu kendine mi anlatıyordu, kavrayamamıştım ama çok da önemli değildi açıkçası. ''Odana geri dön. Eğer seni bir kez daha böyle görürsem iyi şeyler olmaz.''

Korkuyordum, kabul etmeyecek değildim ancak Donghyuck'tan diğerlerinden korktuğum kadar korkmuyor ya da çekinmiyordum. Bu gece bunu iyice anlamıştım. Uzun süre boyunca keyfimi az da olsa yerine getiren de bu olmuştu. Tekrar geldiğim yoldan odaya doğru ilerlediğimde arkamda kalan çocuğun beni izlemeye devam ettiğini hissedebiliyordum. 


	11. Chapter 11

Abimle ona ait bana anlattığı hikayeler, oynadığımız oyunlar dışında pek bir anıya sahip olmamak çok kötüydü ve bundan bu yaşıma kadar pişman olarak büyümüştüm zaten. Zamanımızın çoğunu salonda ya da bize ait, daha doğrusu abimin benimle olduğunu hissedecek kadar fazla kalmadığından bana aitmiş gibi hissettiğim _odamda_ geçirirdik. Abim bana o hep etkilendiği çocuklardan bahsederdi, özellikle uzun saçları olan çocuktan. Üç gündür uyuduğum, hatta gözlerimi kapadığım her anda abimin yüzü gözümün önünde beliriyordu. Johnny'yle olan konuşmamızın ardından yeniden abimden ve onun bana hissettirdiklerinden kaçma arzusuna sahiptim fakat bu, öncedekiler gibi değildi. Adeta üzerime yapışıp kalmıştı, ben artık bu anılardan istesem de kaçamıyordum. Gerçekler mi anlayamıyordum bile çünkü hem bunu düşünüp karar verecek cesaretim yoktu hem de abimi hatırlamak dışında gerçek dünyamda uğraştıklarım yüzünden aklımı kaybettiğimi düşünmeye de başlamıştım, yani bu doğrular için kendime dahi güvenim kalmamıştı. Bu yüzden ben de kaçma planıma odaklanmaya çalışıyordum. Eğer buradan kaçabilirsem mutlaka bir şekilde babama ulaşıp ondan bunları açıklaması için fırsat sunabilirdim. Bir şeyler doğru geliyordu lakin ailemin _sandığım_ şekilde olduğunun tescillenmesine ihtiyacım vardı benim, öyle ya da böyle.

''Sevmedin mi?'' Yanımdaki Jungwoo, yemeğinin birazını tabağıma aktarmayı denerken karşımda oturup yemek yiyen, bir yandan da yan gözlerle bizi seyreden Sooyoung sırıttı. Aslında herkes gibi yemeğin başından beri gözleri üzerimdeydi ancak diğerlerinin baktığı gibi bakmıyordu, bir köşede oturup rezil olacağımı izlemeyi beklermişçesine bir histi. Bana her şey açıklanmadan önceki Donghyuck'u hatırlatıyordu kısacası. Daha sempatik görünen ama _asla_ _öyle_ _olmayanlardan_. ''Biraz daha ye, hadi.'' Jungwoo, beni besleme olayına o kadar kendini kaptırmıştı ki birkaç başın bize döndüğünü görmedi; ben de utançla masadan kalkıp gitme ya da başımı yere gömme arzularıyla boğuştum kendi içimde. Masadan kafama göre kalkıp gidemeyeceğim gerçekti, Jungwoo olmadan başka bir yere adım da atamıyordum ve bu her zaman beni deli eden bir durum olmasına karşılık son zamanlarda daha çok sinirlendiriyordu.

''Siz de ne tatlı olmuşsunuz öyle.'' Dediğinde Sooyoung, bize bakmayanlar da nihayetinde bize bakıyorlardı. Johnny'nin yanında oturmuş, sessizce yemeğini yiyen Jaehyun'a bakmayı çok istedim elimde olmayarak fakat kendimi tutmuş, bakışlarımı yemeğimden ayırmamıştım. Bu yemeğe inme işini ilk geldiğim akşam yemeğinden beri yapar olmuştum, her seferinde de rahatsızca kıpırdanıp ancak bir iki lokma yedikten sonra kendi içime çekiliyordum, bir türlü de bunu yapmayı engelleyemiyordum. Zihnimin içindeki ses kesinlikle artık bir risk almamı bekliyordu benden, zira daha fazla burada duramaz, bu olanları normalmiş gibi kabul edemezdim. 

''Değil mi?'' Nöbetinden beri beni görse dahi bir sebepten ötürü bana laf atmayan Donghyuck bu kez konuştuğunda şaşırtıcı gelmişti, öyle olmaması gerekirken. Yani sonuçta burada benden en çok nefret edenler listesi yapsam başına onun adını yazabilirdim bu sebeple beni incitecek, benimle eğlenecek en ufak bir açığı boş bırakmayacak en yegane kişiydi. Muhtemelen bu şaşkınlığımın da çok kısa sürmesi de bunu bilmeme dayanıyordu. ''Keşke Yoonoh yerine Jungwoo'yu görevlendirseymişiz, kalbini kazanmak daha kolay olurmuş.''

''Aynısını düşündüm,'' Sooyoung parmağını şaklattığında iştahımı kaybederek elimdekileri bırakmış, sırtımı sandalyeye yaslamıştım. Bakışlarımı yalnızca Sooyoung, Donghyuck ve bazen de onların arasındaki Jaemin'de gezdiriyordum lakin Jaemin ben umurunda değilmişim gibi yemeğiyle ilgilenmeyi sürdürüyordu. En sonunda masanın altından Jungwoo durumumu fark etmiş olmalı ki elimi sıktırmıştı. Açık konuşmak gerekirse bu hareketini başkaları da görse işleri onlar için daha da komikleştirirdi ve ben buna tepkisiz kalamıyordum. Sadece buna değil, beni aldatma kısmıyla bu kadar eğlenmelerine de katlanamıyordum. Onlara isyan edemiyordum da çünkü sinirlendiğimi görmeleri onları memnun edecekti, ayriyeten ne diyebilirdim ki? Jaehyun'a çoktan tutulduğumu mu? Mantıklı düşünmek için kendimi paralamama rağmen kalbime söz geçiremediğimi mi? 

''Biraz susacak mısınız?'' Jaehyun'un sesini duyduğumda engel olamayarak başımı ona doğru çevirmiş, onun kaşlarını çatıp Donghyuck ile Sooyoung'u izlemesini seyretmiştim. Sicheng'in yanında durup bana baktığını hissettiğimde bakışlarımı ona doğru çevirmiştim lakin ne ben ona karşı ne yapmam gerektiğini bilebilecek kadar ne de o bana onun ne düşündüğünü hissettirecek kadar uzun bir bakışma yaşanmıştı. ''Sizin saçmalıklarınıza ihtiyacımız yok şu anda.''

''Bu kadar sinirlenme, Yoonoh. Sen de iyi hallettin. Neredeyse batıyorduk ancak yine de harika oyunculuğunu takdir etmemiz gerekiyor.'' Johnny derin bir nefes alıp kendini oturduğu yerde geriye çektiğinde de bu Donghyuck'u susması gerektiğini anlatacak kadar korkutmamıştı. ''Çok hisliydin, yani sizi uzaktan gören biri birbirinize aşık olduğunuzu falan düşünebilirdi. Bütün bunlar bittiğinde oyunculuğa başlamaya ne dersin?'' Jaehyun sinirden çenesini kastığında Sicheng elindeki kaşığı çatalı bırakmış, kimseyi daha fazla çekemeyeceğini belli edecek şekilde yemekhaneden çıkıp gitmişti; ağzını açmak üzere olan Jaehyun da bu durum karşısında Donghyuck ile uğraşmak yerine sevgilisinin peşinden gitmeyi daha uygun bulmuş olmalı ki hiç tereddüt etmeden onu takip etmişti. Ben de burada aslanların arasında kalan kuzu misaliydim. Beni, Jungwoo'yu saymazsak, savunacak tek bir kişi bile yoktu, kendim de dahil; deminden beri konuşulanlara sessiz kalarak belli ediyorlardı kendilerini zaten. ''Neden gittiler ki şimdi? Anlamadım. Yalan mı sanki?''

''Donghyuck.'' Johnny uyarı niyetinde ismiyle seslendiğinde yalnızca omuz silkmişti.

''Çok hassassınız gerçekten. Şakadan anlamıyorsunuz.'' Bakışları bana döndüğünde korkutucu sırıtışı yüzündeydi. Birkaç gündür sessiz ya da ondan yeterince korkmuyorum diye fazla umursamaz davranmıştım ama Donghyuck beni deli etmesini, moralimi bozmasını iyi biliyordu. Belki herkesten daha fazla. ''E, sen ne düşünüyorsun? Yoonoh iyi miydi? Seni kontrol edemiyordum ancak zaten gerek kalmadan onun elindeydin. Meğer bir prens cidden hayat kurtarabilirmiş.'' Bundan önceki konuşmamıza hala kin tutarak bana laf atmasına inanamıyordum. Hiçbir şeyi unutmadığına gittikçe daha çok emin oluyordum. ''Tam anlamıyla _bitikmiş_. Yoonoh, arkadaşının zihnini okuduğunda bunu söylemişti. _İyi_ _geliyormuş_ ona. Hala iyi geliyor mu? Üzgünüm, meraklı bir çocuğum, hangisi seni daha çok şaşırttı bilmek istiyorum: Jaehyun diye tanıdığın kişinin aslında tanıdığın kişi olmaması mı yoksa ailem dediklerinin tamamen yalanlarla seni bugünlere getirdiği mi? Bazen sana üzülmek istiyorum, tüm hayatın yalan ve sen o kadar yalnızsın ki...'' 

Nefes almayı kestim, bütün masada büyük bir gürültü kopartılmış olsa dahi hiçbir bağırışa konsantre olamayacak kadar kötü hissediyordum kendimi. Gittikçe boğuluyordum sanki, yüzeye çıkmak için çabalıyordum ancak yukarısı görünmüyor, ben ne kadar çırpınırsam çırpınayım bir çıkış yolu bulamıyor gibiydim. Gözlerimde biriken yaşları tutmak için çok çabaladım, ayağa kalkarken birilerinin bakışlarını yine üzerime çektiğimi biliyordum; beni savunan elbette Jungwoo'ydu. Johnny'yi saymıyordum çünkü o yalnızca muhtemelen Donghyuck'un zırvalıkları olmadan sakince yemek yemeyi umduğundan bana yardım ediyor gibi görünüyordu. Ben ayağa kalkar kalkmaz bana destek için Jungwoo elini uzatmak istemişti ancak ondan, buradaki herkesten, doğrulardan yahut yanlışlardan sıkılmış olarak reddetmiştim. Hızla yemekhaneden çıktığımda arkamdan geleceğinin farkındaydım ama hiç durmadan odaya doğru yürümeye başladığımda en azından yalnız kalmak istediğimi bilerek o da aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatmakla uğraşmamıştı. Sonuçta buradan kaçamayacağımı, kaçamayacağım bu yerde de bu lafları yiyerek oturacağımı da biliyordu; yalnızca biraz vicdan yapıp nefes almama yardımcı oluyordu, tabi buna nefes almak denirse.

-

Gece sinirlenip kendimi savunamayışımın, buradan kurtulma arzumun daha da körüklenmesine inat sanki her şey bana karşıymışçasına hiçbir çıkış yolu bulayışımın getirdiği gerginlik ve korkudan dolayı ağlarken Jungwoo standart gecelerinde yaptığı gibi kendi yatağında yatıp uyumadı. İlk geldiğimde olandan şaşmayarak ben ağlarken dinleyip yatağından kalkarak kullanırım diye baş ucuma peçete bıraktı, o hışırtıyı buna verdim. Sabah, daha doğrusu öğlen olduğuna neredeyse emin olduğum zamanda uyandığımda da bir kısmı yere düşmüş peçeteleri bulmak tahminimi doğruladı. Ağrıyan başımla birlikte zorlanarak doğrulduğumda hiç kimseyi bulamamıştım odada. Normalde Jungwoo'nun yanı başımdan ayrılmaması gerekiyordu lakin büyük ihtimalle ben o kadar geç uyumuş ve ona göre aynı zamanda geç kalkmış olmalıydım ki beni bir süre yalnız bırakmakta problem görmemişti bu yüzden ben de rahatça üzerimdekileri iteleyip yere basmış, odayı biraz daha gözlerimle gezdiğimde masanın yanına konulan valizi fark etmiştim. 

Kaslarımı hareket ettirmek işkenceydi; yine de beklemeden ayağa kalkmış, tanıdık valizin önünde durmuştum. Benim valizimdi. İçini açıp kontrol ettiğimde birkaç kıyafetimin sıkış pıkış konulduğunu görmüştüm, başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Kimin getirdiğini bilmesem de _kimlerin_ getirdiği açıktı. Burada kalacağıma, buradan kaçmayacağıma kesin gözle bakıyorlarsa yanılıyorlardı. Kıyafetlerimi valize geri sıkıştırıp kapadıktan sonra geri çekilmiş ve bana verilmiş hırkalardan birini üzerime geçirip ilk başta lavaboya gitmiştim. Jungwoo'yu beklemeli miydim, kestirememiştim ancak içimde buna boyun eğmemem gerektiğini devamlı dile getiren bir ses vardı, ona uyuyordum. Lavabodaki aynadan kendimi kontrol ettim; saçlarım dağılmıştı, göz altlarım mordu ve ağladığımdan dolayı her yerim şişti. Hiç mükemmel bir görüntü değildi ama açık konuşmak gerekirse, daha kötüsünü beklediğimden sandığım kadar şok edici olmamıştı aynadaki yansımam. 

Bekletmeden lavabodan çıktığımda ellerimi gerginlikle hırkanın ceplerine koydum ve koridorları kontrol ettim. Kimseyi göremediğimde sessiz adımlarla merdivenlere ulaşıp usulca aşağıya inmeye başladım, en son bu merdivenlerden yalnız başıma inip göründüğümde Donghyuck'la karşılaşmış, hiç de iyi bir konuşma başlatmamıştık. Gerçi benim başlattığım bir şey yoktu fakat kimin umurundaydı ki? Merdivenlerden inip başımı ileriye uzatıp salona baktım, dışarıdaki sesleri işitebiliyordum ancak oraya gidip kontrol edecek cesaretim yoktu. Beni yalnız görürlerse sakin kalamayacaklarını biliyordum; umursamadan, biraz da dünden kalan sinirle salonun olduğu kapının yanındaki koridordan geçtim. 

''Her şey tamam mı?'' Bir kız sesi duyduğumda koridorda kaçacak hiçbir yerimin olmadığına lanet ederek ellerimi ceplerimden çıkarıp koridorun sonuna doğru hızlı adımlarla yürümüş, orada bulunan eski, ahşap askılığın arkasına sığınmak gibi bir aptallık yapmıştım. Kabanlar sayesinde biraz engelleniyor olabilirdim ancak buradan _pekâlâ_ bulunabilirdim. Az önceki sinirim çabuk geçmişçesine geriye doğru biraz daha kaymayı denedim lakin bulunan tek şey aynı şekilde ahşap bir engeldi. ''Erzakları almaya Johnny ve diğerleri gidecek bu yüzden şimdiden sayıma başlayalım. Kış bitiyor olabilir fakat tanrı aşkına, sence sorunumuz kış mı?'' Kadının bağırışı bütün koridoru inlettiğinde bir başkası ona karşılık vermişti ama diğeri kadar yüksek sesle konuşmadığından hiçbir kelimeyi çıkaramamıştım. Bu sırada bedenimi görünmemek adına geriye yaslarken çatırdama sesi yüzünden geri kalan konuşmaya odaklanmak yerine arkamda kalan ahşaba dokundum. Birden daha fazla baskı uygulamama gerek kalmadan ahşap açıldığında şaşkınca bakışlarımı aslında var olan kapıya odakladım. Kabanlardan ve askılıktan burada bir kapı olduğunu anlamamıştım; büyük bir kapı değildi, ince ve daha çok dar bir geçidi bulunan ve odunluğa benzer gibiydi, ardında ne olduğunu keşfetme isteğini doğurabilecek kadar iyiydi. Şaşkınca bakınma işime devam etmeyi kesip önce kapıyı dışarıdaki sesleri engellemek adına yavaşça kapadım, sonrasında da koridorun içinden gelen seslerle durup nefesimi tutarak beklemiştim. 

''Anladım diyorum ya Seulgi, uzatma işte.'' Koridora çıkan iki kızın konuşmasına yeniden kulak kesildim. Seulgi ismini duyduğumu hatırlıyordum, yanlış hatırlamıyorsam akşam yemeklerinde masanın diğer ucunda bulunan kırmızı saçlı kız olması gerekiyordu, genelde beni görmezden gelenlerden biriydi. ''Başka bir şey var mı?'' Görüş alanıma girmiyorlardı bu sebeple olduğum yerde çöküp dizlerimi kendime çektim. Yalnızca onlar değil, karşıdan biri de gelirse işim biterdi. Hem saklanıyordum hem de bir kapı açmıştım; kimseye de bunların yanlışlıkla olduğuna inandıramazdım. Heyecanlıydım ama aynı zamanda korkuyordum da. Beynim durmadan çalışıyordu, kendi kendimi yiyor, bir yandan da güven ve cesaret vermeyi deniyordum. 

''Ne oldu?'' Dedi Seulgi, hala ne yaptıklarını görememek canımı sıkarken. 

''Bir şey yok. Sadece dikkat et, oradan biri çıkacak.'' Gözlerimi dehşetle büyüttüm. Benden mi bahsediyordu? Anlayamıyordum. Dudaklarım kururken bulunduğum konum bedenimin daha da titremesine sebep oluyordu. 

Seulgi, ''Kim?'' dedikten sonra adım sesleri duydum ancak bir başka gürültü araya girdiğinde ellerimle herhangi bir ses çıkarmamak için dudaklarımı kapadım. ''Tanrım yine mi siz?'' Gülüşme sesi geldi, çocuk seslerini çıkarabilmiştim. ''Size buraya bunları sokamazsınız dedim.'' Adım sesleri olduğum yerin tam tersine gittiğinde rahat bir nefes alıp biraz daha saklandım. Arkamda kalan kapının var oluşu gerginliğimi bir nevi sürdürse de çöktüğüm yerden bacaklarımdan güç alarak kalktığımda geride yanlışlıkla açtığım kapıya döndüm ve hiç ses olmamasına güvenerek tekrardan araladım. Yanlış görmüyordum, burası dışarıya açılan bir başka kapıydı. Bir an hayal olup olmadığına emin olamadım, böyle bir yerde ne _birine_ ne de _bir_ _şeye_ güvenebileceğimi hissediyordum ama vardı, bu kapı cidden buradaydı. Binanın arkasına çıkıyordu. Dışarıdaki sesler içeriyi daha net doldurduğunda korkakça kapıyı kapamış ve bekleyerek koridorda birilerinin olup olmadığını kontrol etmiştim. Kabanları aralayıp seçebildiğim yerde hiç kimse yoktu. 

Koridora çıktığımda hızlı davranmak istemiştim fakat tam o sırada önüme çıkan Jaehyun ile kaşlarımı kaldırdım. O da beni fark ettiğinde kalbim hızlı atıyordu, dışarıdan geldiği belliydi, eldivenlerini çıkarıp kabanının ceplerine koyarken bana kaşlarını çatarak bakıyordu. ''Ne işin var burada?'' Dediğinde sertçe yutkundum. Elim istemsizce enseme giderken o bütün hareketlerimi pür dikkat izliyordu. 

''Jungwoo'ya bakıyordum.'' Diye Donghyuck'a olduğu gibi yalan söylediğimde inandı mı bilmiyordum ama bakışlarını kaçırdı ve çenesini kastı.

Bu bana dünkü olanları hatırlattığında çekingenliğimi üzerimden atarak burada ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi hatırlamaya çalıştım. Söylenenlerden sonra samimiyet bekleyemezdim, gerçi artık hiçbir zaman bekleyemezdim ondan. Kendime sürekli onun benim tanıdığım ya da onun bana kendisini buyum diye tanıttığı kişi olmadığını hatırlarsam dahi elimden gelen hiçbir şey yoktu sanki. Gözlerimin içine kahverengiliklerini dikmiş bakarken neler düşünmem gerektiğimi unuttuğum anlardaydım. Hep olduğu gibi. Yalnızca bunun beni ele geçirmesini engellemeye çalışıyordum ancak ne kadar başarılı olduğumu kestiremiyordum. ''Burada öylece dolanamazsın.'' Jaehyun tanıdığım kişi değildi, evet ancak bu halinin dün konuşulanlar olduğunu varsayıyordum. Esasen dün olanlar yüzünden nefret edip sinir olması gereken ben değildim lakin kendisine bir günah keçisi, sinirini kusacağı birini arıyorsa benden daha iyisini bulamazdı. ''Odana çık.''

Elimde olmadan dudaklarımın arasından firar etmişti kelimeler. ''Gerçekten tanıdığım en iyi oyuncusun.'' Sinirli bakışları boşluğa düşmüşler gibi birden donuklaştı, şaşkınca bana baktı yeniden.

''Bu konuşmayı bir daha yapmayacağız.'' Benden uzaklaşmayı seçtiğinde onu bu kadar korkutmanın veya huzursuz etmenin gururunu, mutluluğunu yaşamalıydım ama ben ona, bakışlarına, benden uzaklaşmaya hevesli bedeninin her komutuna tepki verişine yıkılmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. ''Senden özür diledim, Dongyoung.''

''Dünyanın en berbat özrü.'' Bu özrün benim tüm düşündüklerimi, kalp kırıklıklarımı, hüzünlerimi götüreceğini düşünüyorsa dünyanın en aptal oyuncusu da olabilirdi. ''Burada gerçek her neyse _o_ _gerçekte_ parmağım olmadığını gayet iyi biliyorsun fakat sinirini kusman için de birine ihtiyacın var ve o kişi, hiçbir şeye dahil olmasam da benim çünkü..?'' Bakışları üzerimde gezinirken tam o sırada birkaç kişinin konuşma sesleri duyulduğunda huzursuzca durduğu yerde sallandı. 

''Sen bize bunu yapan kişinin oğlusun.''

''Ve beni okuyamıyorsun. Bu yüzden mi seni sinirlendiriyorum?'' Derin bir nefes aldı. Bunu yüzüne karşı söylemem onu iyi hissettirmediği kesindi; bana önceden, kısmen belirttiği gibi, bir görev, aşması gereken bir engeli olarak baktığından hala bu konumda olmak benim için iğrenç bir histi. Onu bu konuda sinirlendirmiş olsam dahi istediğimin bu olmadığını biliyordum. Sonuçta zihnimi okuyamıyor oluşunun beni bu konumda tutacağının işaretiydi ve öyle olmayı sürdürecekti. Tabi bunun dışında, ona karşı hislerim de vardı. ''Seni seviyorum, Jaehyun.'' Ellerimi nereye koyacağımı bilememiştim, tıpkı onun beklenmedik itirafım karşısında ne demesi gerektiğini bilemeyişi gibi. ''Adın bu bile değil ancak bu şekilde tanıdığım çocuktan hoşlanıyorum. O beni anlıyordu, Donghyuck'un dediği gibi bana iyi geliyordu. Onun için bir oyun da olsa yanımda sonsuza kadar duracağını hissettirmişti.'' Uzun zamandır karşısında utanıp yüzümü saklama isteğim bu kadar kabarmamıştı. Çok uzak değildi fakat artık ilişkimizi hatırlamak kolay da değildi. 

Bazen hiç olmamışçasına davranarak basite kaçılabilirdi lakin benim için yapmakta en çok zorlandığımdı bu. Aksine giderek unutmaktan daha çok korkuyordum ve oluyordu. Bunlar hiç yaşanmamış gibi davranamazdım asla fakat bu yine de kendimi merkeze koymayacağım anlamına gelmiyordu.

''Dongyoung,'' Diye muhtemelen beni kesmek için mırıldandığında durdurdum onu.

''Yine de sevmem senden nefret etmeme engel değil. Gurursuz biri olmayacağım. Beni bu kadar yıkan, harabeye çeviren kişiyi istemeyeceğim. Seni asla kazanamayacağım ve öyle olması için ben de elimden geleni yapacağım. Bir kere değil, birçok defa kırıldım; her kırıldığımda da ne kadar üzülürsem üzüleyim bana zarar veren o şeylerden uzak durmayı da başardım. Bunu da başaracağım.''

Koridorda sesler arttığında Jaehyun söylediklerimin ardından şaşkınca bakmayı kesti. Hem bu itirafı yaptığımdan hem de arada kaynayan kapı meselesinden dolayı bacaklarım titremekte ısrarcılardı lakin adım atmam, buradan gitmem gerektiğini bilerek kendimi zorladım. ''Neden şimdi?'' Mırıldandığında aynı zamanda buna cevap vermemi belirtmek için nazikçe bileğimi tutarak beni engellemişti. ''Neden şu anda itiraf etmek zorundaydın? Zaten seni okuyamıyordum.''

''Ben,'' Doğrusu _bilmiyorum_. ''Aramızda geçen her şeyin _benim_ _için_ bir oyun olmadığını bilmeni istedim. Bir de, seni sanırım sadece varlığımla değil, oyun olarak gördüğün hislerimle de rahatsız etmek istedim. Umarım gerçekten işe yaramıştır.''

-

Jaehyun'la olan konuşmamızdan sonra ağlamayı çok arzuladım çünkü içimdeki çığlıkları dindirecek daha kaliteli bir çözüm bulamıyordum ancak kendime nihayetinde bu kadar ağlamanın yeterli olduğunu da belirtirken arada kalmıştım. Ben de her zamanki gibi çıkış planıma odaklandım. Bir kapı bulmuştum ve onu düşünmeden edemiyordum. Elbette o çıkışı kullanmak gerekli planı yapamadıktan sonra benim için ön kapıdan çıkmış gibi olacaktı bu sebeple iyi bir fırsat yakalamalıydım. Jungwoo, yatağında kitap okumaya dalmışken ben de yattığım yerden tavanı izleyerek o _fırsatı_ nasıl yaratacağımı bulmaya çalışıyordum. 

Yapmam gereken iki şey vardı. Birincisi, Jungwoo'yu atlatmam gerekiyordu ve belki de işin en zor kısmı bu olabilirdi de, zira beni nedenini anlamadığım şekilde sevse (en azından katlanıyor olsa bile) boş bırakacak kadar enayi değildi. _Artık_. Jaehyun'dan sürekli uyarı aldığından bana yapışmakta sorun görmüyordu bu kez de. İkincisi ise geceleri kaçamazdım çünkü muhtemelen nöbette yakalanırdım; üstelik bu nöbetin ne zaman kimde ve o kişilerin hangi aralıklarla etrafta dolaştığını bilemeden oldukça tehlikeli olacaktı. Johnny'ye yakalanırsam kesinlikle işim başlamadan biterdi.

Gündüz de kaçmam zor olurdu, herkes ayaktayken ve etraftayken nasıl bir boşluk bulabilirdim ki? Dün belki kaçmayı denememekle aptallık etmiştim? Ancak o kadar insana görünmeden kaçamazdım zaten. Bu sefer bütün şanslarımı kaybederdim. Gerginlikle nefes aldığımda yan yataktaki Jungwoo kıpırdandı. ''İyi misin?'' Diye sorduğunda başımı ona doğru çevirdim. ''Yorgun görünüyorsun?''

''İyiyim,'' Dedim buna ikna etmekle uğraşmadan. 

''İstersen Chenle'yu çağırabilirim?'' İsmi duyduktan sonra yüzümü buruşturdum. Chenle denen çocuğun kim olduğunu biliyordum; ilk geldiğimde odada duran, bir de ben banyoda o şekilde kaldığımda bana yardım etmeyip ilerleyen çocuktu. Jungwoo'nun dediğine göre iyileştirme gücü vardı fakat onun hakkında kesinkes doğru olan tek şey benden nefret ettiğiydi. O kadar çok nefret ediyordu ki benimle aynı masada yemek dahi yemiyordu ve benim için _'_ _benden_ _en_ _çok_ _nefret_ _edenler_ _listesi_ nin' ikinci sırasında yer alıyordu. Jungwoo'ya bu noktada onun beni daha fazla hasta edebileceğini söylemek istediysem de kendimi dizginledim. ''Hadi, burnun kızarmış ve deminden beri çekip duruyorsun.'' 

Üşütmek diyemezdim ama doğruydu, burnum akmadan edemiyordu. ''Bana yardım etmez, özellikle burun akması için.''

''Problem değil, onu ikna edebilirim. Olmadı sonrasında Johnny'ye şikayet ederim çünkü burada sağlık söz konusu.'' Jungwoo, kitabını kaldığı yeri gösterecek ayracı koyduktan sonra bir kenara bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı. Baş ucumda durarak bana sırıtıyordu. ''Gel işte.''

İstemeye istemeye yerimden kalkarken aslında neden benden ciddi anlamda nefret ettiğini bildiğim bu insanların yanına gitmekte ısrarcı olduğumu düşünüyordum ancak bu konuda da en azından bir fırsat yakalarım diye umuyordum. Jungwoo'yla birlikte merdivenlerden inerken ortalığın sessiz olması gözüme çarpmaması işten bile değildi. ''Kimse yok mu?'' 

Jungwoo, Chenle'nun olan odaya doğru yürümeden önce beni duyup duymadığına emin olamayacağım şekilde dudaklarını büzdü. ''Çocuklar bugünlük dışarıda değil, muhtemelen çoğu kişi odalarındadır. Bazıları Sicheng, Taeyong ve Seulgi ile ders çalışıyor da olabilir.'' Yüzümde benim fark edemediğim bir ifade yer aldığında Jungwoo açıklama gereği duymuştu. ''Yerimizi belli etmemeye çalışıyoruz bu sebeple çok sık olmamak şartıyla Johnny ve bazıları dışarıya çıkar, ihtiyaçları alır. Onlar dışarıdayken de ortalıkta görünmemeye çalışırız. Ölüm sessizliği gibi, değil mi? Bundan nefret ederim açıkçası çünkü bu bize saklanmak zorunda olmamızı en net hatırlatan durumlardan biri.'' Dün yakalanmamak için saklandığım sırada Seulgi bundan mı bahsediyordu? Kendime ve korkuma o kadar odaklanmıştım ki bu konuşmadan bir anlam çıkaramamıştım. Jungwoo'ya üzülmek istedim ama bencillik yaparak kendi durumuma odaklandım. Benim bulduğum kapı diğer taraftaki koridorda olduğundan oradan uzaklaşmak beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmıyor değildi. Gözlerim ara sıra o koridora kayıyordu. Jungwoo geldiğimizi belli ettiğinde bakışlarım önümüzdeki kapıya döndü. Turuncu saçlı, güleç çocuğun çalmasına ve izin alması süresince ne beklediğimi bilmiyordum. 

''O neden burada?'' Chenle denen çocuk yatağında uzanıp manga okuyordu, beni görünce ifadesi sertleşti ve atabileceği en kötü bakışı attı. Bu da bana ben ölümün kıyısında olsam da bir dönüp bakış atmayacağının sinyalini verdi. ''Buraya giremez.''

''Chenle!'' Jungwoo uyarıcı bir tonda konuştu. ''Yalnızca hasta olabilir, bir bakmanı istedim. Lütfen.'' 

Onun yumuşak hatlarına bakmak neredeyse karşımızdaki küçük çocuğu ikna edecekti lakin bu kısa süreli bir gard indirmekti. ''Hayır. Zaten sapasağlam görünüyor.'' Jungwoo birkaç kere daha ısrarcı olduğunda ofladı. ''Grip oluyordur alt tarafı. Ortalıkta gezmeyi, çıplak durmayı keserse atlatır. Ona bu kadar değer verme.'' Umduğum bir tepki de olsa sıkıntıyla nefes aldım ve odadan dışarıya çıktım. Değer vermek mi? Burada hiçbir şekilde değer gördüğümü düşünmüyordum zaten. 

''Pekala, o zaman şöyle yapalım. Sen salonda bekle, ben de mutfağa gideyim ve sana bu kez nane limon yapayım. Nasıl fikir?'' Bana sıcak çikolata yaptığı zamanki gibi davranıyordu ve bunu cidden hiçbir problem görmeyerek dile getirmesi belki çok normal bir anda onu aldatıyormuşum hissi yaşatabilirdi bana ancak şimdi bu boşluğu verdiği için ona teşekkür etmek geliyordu içimden. Yüzümü düz tutmaya özen gösterip başımı salladığımda Jungwoo ne olur ne olmaz diyerek yine de salona kadar eşlik etmişti. Dert etmeyecektim. Bir fırsat beklemiştim, o fırsatı kendim bulamadan Jungwoo bana sunmuştu. ''Beni burada bekle olur mu?'' 

Ben oturup Jungwoo'nun bacaklarıma doğru örttüğü ince battaniyenin altında bir küçük çocuk misali ona onay verirken gülmek istiyordum. Daha çok gülmek ve kaçmak. 


End file.
